


Thicker Than Water

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Power Play, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerless and scarred after the last battle with Voldemort, Harry Potter disappeared into the underworld of muggle society. But when a new threat rises the world comes looking for the boy-who-lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgruntled Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've revived this one for those that asked. It's post Hogwarts so everyone is of age and Post Voldemort so there are obviously some presumed casualties of war.... Anyway read and enjoy. I like a bit of Charlie and Harry occasionally so this is going to bug me till it's done. However I'm currently looking for inspiration on what to write next, so feel free to throw ideas at me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't profit and I don't care.....was that too forward? No warnings for this one just the usual smut I'd never dream of leaving out...

CHAPTER 1

Headmaster Dumbledore stood staring out of the window of his observatory watching the glowing green cloud of the dark mark hover over Hogsmeade Village. There were many that still remembered the old days when the mark was commonplace in the sky but those days had gone, or at least that is what they’d thought. Down below in his office stood thirty worried people, among them the current Minister of Magic and his secretary. The sounds of the group arguing heatedly drowned out any other noises that might have been heard from the schools inhabitants that had been unceremoniously roused from their beds and ushered like sheep into the safety of the great hall. Albus heard little of the arguments and only turned around when he felt the heat of his fireplace as it exploded into green flame. In his nightshirt and cap the headmaster shuffled down the stairs quickly, ignoring the bewildered glances of the group in his office as he pushed his way through their crush. From the green flame a tall dark figure stepped out of the hearth dusting the soot from his coat as he stood up straight on the rug. 

“Severus, please tell me this is a foolish prank.” Dark obsidian eyes flicked slowly up to stare into the tired grey gaze of the headmaster. With his lips narrowed and his face its usual blank mask the potions professor slowly shook his head in silent reply. Behind the headmaster there was a gasp of horror but none dared speak as Albus Dumbledore reached out for Severus’ arm. Passively the potions master allowed the headmaster to roll up his sleave to reveal the bleeding, black mark as fresh as the day it had been burnt onto the young man’s skin so many years ago. 

“How?” Dumbledore whispered in shock as he let go of Severus’s arm allowing it to fall back to the man’s side. 

“How was it we decided that he had gone in the first place?” Severus countered his own pessimistic views concerning the war never really having left him despite the evidence that had pointed to Voldemort’s demise. 

“The Horcrux were all destroyed and you saw for yourself his body Severus.” Dumbledore stared at Severus who nodded his blank expressionless mask still in place. Tonight Severus and the others that were left had seen something none of them could have witnessed even in their nightmares. The burn on their arms had re-awakened but not by the command of their master but of his legacy.

“Yes I saw his body and watched it turn to ash on the pyre and yes we found all the Horcrux but I believe we overlooked one Horcrux none of us could have ever discovered.” Severus stared at Albus whose eyes widened impossibly. 

“Tell me what you know Severus and pray it’s not another of your secrets that you have kept from me.” Severus’s eyes flashed dangerously at the headmaster’s accusation his brow furrowed and his lips thinned impossibly tighter. 

“There was a rumour among the ranks before the war and before the boy that the master had taken a wife. A wife of muggle heritage with no magic of her own and far beneath the Dark Lord as a prospective match. As preposterous as this match was none of us, not even those within his most inner circle believed such tripe. The rumour was forgotten and neither the dark lord nor those that had claimed the rumour true in the first place spoke of it again.” As Severus spoke the worried expression on the headmasters face darkened, his twinkling eyes narrowed angrily. “Tonight I saw something that suggests those rumours were indeed truer than we gave them credit for. A young man, perhaps all of 16, newly of age and with a face of features the mirror of someone else at his age. We overlooked a Horcrux never thought possible Albus. We overlooked Tom Riddle’s son.”

*********************************

A trail of smoke filtered up into the rafters of the open ceiling as the man lay quietly on his simple bed, smoking his cheap cigarettes. Today had been difficult. No more so than the usual but difficult in the grand scheme of things nonetheless. Sitting up he winced as he reached for the scissors to cut the rest of the excess bandage free from his thigh before securing it with a butterfly clip. With a heavy sigh he washed the blood off his hands in the basin beside the bed before hauling himself to his feet to test his balance. Swaying a little he managed to hobble over to the dirty, un-curtained window to stare out at the small encampment in the field around the drafty barn he currently resided in. 

“Potter, are you okay?” Harry shuffled around on his feet, as the trap door leading up into his attic flung open and a familiar red haired man appeared from up the ladder. 

“Yeah, caught me good the little bastard.” Harry huffed as the roar of a disgruntled West African horntail dragon echoed around the countryside. 

“Let me have a look.” Charlie Weasley wrapped an arm around Harry and helped him hobble back over to the bed. Charlie brushed the stray strands of red hair back behind his ears where they’d fallen free of his leather band in his rush up the ladder. Charlie knelt in front of Harry on the floor and began inspecting the bandaged wound and its surrounding scratches and bruising. Harry bit his lip determined not to verbalize his pain as Charlie prodded a particularly sore torn muscle. Charlie Weasley had always seemed far more mature than Harry ever imagined himself looking. The second eldest in the Weasley clan, Charlie had always been in his elder brother’s shadow and in a way Harry had always envied the way Weasley 2 had escaped that shadow by moving away from his family to work. Charlie had been the looker in the family, at least in Harry’s eyes. The rough, roguish kind of charm, the understated appearance and even the dry wit were all turn on’s the other Weasley brothers never achieved. “Ouch, it’s nasty but you’re lucky you didn’t catch his spike or you’d look a lot worse.” Charlie concluded as he reached up and took Harry’s cigarette from between the younger man’s fingers to take a drag of it himself. Harry stared mesmerized as Charlie let the thin trail of smoke seep out from between his lips before sighing and passing the cigarette back. 

“Have you got him in the cage?” Harry inquired as he took one last drag of the cigarette before butting it out on the floor. 

“Yeah finally. We’ll get him out of here tomorrow morning.” Harry nodded in understanding as he stared down at Charlie who had retied his hair back in irritation. There was a stagnate silence that hung in the air for a moment as they stared at one another before Charlie continued. “Why don’t you come back with me Harry? Mum will be so happy to see you as will everyone else?” Harry sighed and pushed himself up from the bed to hobble painfully back over to the window. 

“Charlie you know I can’t do that.” Harry protested as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the stand.

“Yes you can Harry. Just come back for the summer. You don’t even have to stay with us. We can get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron.” Charlie stood up from the floor and walked determinedly over to Harry practically pulling the younger man off his feet as he spun him around. “Harry you can’t hide forever. I found you and I wasn’t even looking. If you come back there might be something they can do….” Harry exploded in rage irritated that Charlie had dragged up this subject again in less than an hour. 

“There is nothing that can be done Charlie! Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve been through every source available and nothing has come of any of it. I can’t do Magic anymore and I won’t go back to them how I am, not in a million years. I don’t want their pity Charlie and I don’t need yours either.” Harry snapped angrily pushing Charlie away from him in disgust. Charlie sighed heavily and shook his head as Harry turned back around to face the window. 

“Suit yourself.” Charlie muttered coldly as he grabbed his cloak off the end of the bed where he’d dropped it when he’d come in earlier. “We leave at dawn. I’ll drop you back in London on the way.” Harry didn’t bother acknowledging Charlie as the elder man disappeared back down the hatch in the floor leading to the lower levels. Harry watched from the window as Charlie’s figure disappeared into the lights of the encampment. With a heavy sigh Harry slumped down to the floor, his head in his hands. Life after Voldemort was no picnic as they’d all said it would be. In fact in Harry’s world it was worse now than it had ever been before.


	2. Hogwarts Fire Breather

CHAPTER 2

“Ronald, I’ve told you not to bring such disgusting creatures to the dinner table!” Mrs. Weasley swatted at the lizard picking bacon off her youngest son’s breakfast plate. Protectively Ron picked up the defenseless creature and stowed him carefully back in the glass terrarium in the living room. 

“That is not just a lizard Mum that’s Artimus Reginald, the head warlock of the Irish council for herbology and he prefers bacon to flies.” Ron snapped as he returned to the kitchen table having secured his latest project inside his temporary home. “If you don’t like me working from home you should have just let me move in with Hermione.” Ron grumbled as his two elder twin brothers stared at him in mockery. 

“Work! You mean getting paid for fixing other stupid wizards fuck ups.” Fred accused pointedly receiving a firm slap to the back of his head from Mrs. Weasley for his foul mouth. 

“Hey! I’m a qualified Mistake Reversal Manager.” Ron persisted throwing a wet piece of kitchen towel at his twin brothers while his mother’s back was turned. 

“MRM, Mistake Reversal Moron, more like. You make more stuff ups than they do!” George laughed watching as his younger brother’s cheeks pinked a little and his scowl deepened in anger. 

“Anyway we’re off to work.” Fred and George Weasley stood up almost simultaneously from the breakfast table their matching purple and red robes the newest additions to their already oversized wardrobe. The joke business was doing a roaring trade and the twins had quickly found a way to spend their well earned galleons on clothes even if some of it was in extremely poor taste.

“Do be careful I want no more howlers arriving about your pranks, do you two hear me! Errol is overworked as it is.” Mrs. Weasley called out to her two sons as they grabbed their bags and disappeared through the floo. Ron turned back to his unfinished breakfast as Mrs. Weasley leaned out the kitchen window and called her two eldest sons and their father back inside. 

“Morning dear. The Gnome’s have bred again this year I’ll have to purchase some spray when we go out.” Mr. Weasley hobbled into the kitchen looking dirty, muddy and leaning heavily on his walking cane. Mrs. Weasley tutted irritably at her family all of whom were still either in their pajamas or covered from head to foot in mud from the garden. 

“What on earth am I to do with you all?” Mrs Weasley stood at the head of the kitchen table staring at her family, her hands on her hips and her brow creased in a scowl. “And I thought I told you to let Charlie rest a little Arthur. The boy has been working the past 48 hours without you putting him to work in that garden of yours the moment he steps foot in the house.” With a flick of her wand Mrs. Weasley instantly had the three baths upstairs full of steaming water. “Now the lot of you go upstairs and make yourselves presentable.” Mrs. Weasley pointed with her wand to the stairs her eyebrow raised in challenge to anyone who dared to question her. Reluctantly all four men began to trudge upstairs but before they could go any further the fire roared into life and an unexpected visitor stepped through into the lounge room. 

“Oh fucking hell what a way to ruin my day.” Ron muttered as the familiar tall dark figure swept the soot from his cloak before looking up calmly at the family staring at him. 

“Arthur. Molly. Good day to you.” Professor Severus Snape inclined his head politely at the two heads of the household who both smiled at him warmly and welcomed him into their home. 

“Severus my dear man. It is wonderful to see you. It’s been a while.” Arthur Weasley instantly used the excuse of visitors to avoid his bath and limped easily over to the taller wizard and shook his hand, ignoring the dirt smeared on his palm. 

“Indeed Arthur, too long perhaps.” Severus spoke calmly his gaze flicking from the elder Weasley to his three sons still standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“So what do we owe the pleasure Professor?” Mrs. Weasley offered her guest a seat but Snape slowly shook his head in polite refusal. 

“Business I’m afraid, rather urgent too.” Severus offered quickly his gaze once again focusing on Ron, Charlie and Bill standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Oh dear. How can we help?” Mr. Weasley inquired, he himself taking the chair meant for Severus. The patriarch of the Weasley family was tiring quickly from standing for too long on his artificial leg. 

“Not you specifically Arthur but I would like to speak with Charlie if I can.” Charlie Weasley sighed inwardly. He was already tired from traveling most of the night and previous day to get home for summer, as well as helping Bill and his dad in the garden this morning. Reluctantly Charlie nodded despite being somewhat perplexed by what his old potions professor could possibly want with him. “Outside perhaps?” Severus gestured towards the back door of the kitchen acutely aware of the eyes and ears currently listening and watching them. Charlie stepped outside into the warm morning sun and waited till Severus had caught up with him a little way down the back garden before turning to face his ex professor. “I will not sugar coat this Charlie, as I’m sure you’ve seen the papers.” Charlie stared at Snape whose pleasant personality had changed back to its usual cold arrogant persona he was more commonly associated with. 

“Yeah, I figured it wouldn’t be long before someone contacted the family. I didn’t expect it to be me.” Charlie muttered as he flicked his unbrushed shoulder length hair back behind his ears in irritation. “Dad hasn’t read the paper yet, so Mum’s keeping it quiet until necessary to tell him. So it’s true?” Charlie inquired watching as Snape rolled back the sleeve of his robe revealing the bleeding, black mark on his forearm. Charlie sighed heavily and turned around to stare out at the fields full of wildflowers. “How could we have missed that?” Charlie snapped. The confirmation of what the papers were reporting reignited the anger and pain he’d taken so many years to make peace with. 

“Complacency. We were too busy intercepting Voldemort’s grand schemes that we overlooked the simple plans he’d already put into motion.” Charlie sighed heavily the memory of his dead younger sister lingering in his mind as he turned back to face Snape. 

“So what do you want with me?” Charlie muttered his arms automatically folding across his chest in defense knowing that his family had already sacrificed enough in the last war than to be forced to fight another.

“I need you to tell me where Potter is.” Snape put simply getting straight to the point of his visit. Charlie laughed sarcastically and shook his head in reply. 

“No.” Charlie muttered determinedly already feeling Snape’s prodding of his mind desperate to get the information he sought. The second eldest Weasley easily pushed off Snape’s attempts at reading his mind.

“I know you’ve found him Charlie. Your team has been talking about it in Diagon Alley. The rumors are already rife about the boy who lived.” Snape stood firm determined to see a successful outcome for his mission. Charlie however had other ideas and shook his head in refusal again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Professor. I haven’t seen Potter since the end of the war.” Charlie went to push past the elder professor back to the house but Snape was quicker and grabbed hold of Charlie’s upper arm, spinning the younger man around to face him.

“Don’t fuck with me Weasley. This unforeseen glitch in the sickening plan for world peace you all had needs to be stopped before it can go any further. If you don’t want your sister’s death to have been in vain you’ll tell me what I want to know about the boy.” Snape growled low in his throat threateningly, his obsidian eyes locked darkly with Charlie’s. Charlie didn’t flinch under Snape’s gaze, having faced worse dragons than Hogwarts own fire breather. 

“He’s not a boy anymore Professor, he’s a man and he wants nothing to do with any of us.” With a violent shake of his arm Charlie broke free of Snape’s strong grasp and turned to stride back up the path towards the house. Too much was at stake however for Severus to just give up and with a silent apology to Merlin he spun around, his wand drawn and sent a stunning spell at the Weasley’s unprotected back. Charlie fell like a statue to the ground the instant the curse struck him. Snape ran up the path towards him already taking the blue vial of potion out of his inner cloak pocket. This morning when he’d hurriedly prepared to leave for the Weasley’s home he’d stowed the blue potion in his cloak hoping that it would not be required. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already come running outside at the sound of the curse crackling through the air. Snape pointed his wand at the family in a warning, causing them to stop in their tracks. With the family subdued Snape crouched down over Charlie’s form, the man rigid in petrifaction but his eyes still flickering in acknowledgement of the world around him. 

“One more chance Charlie or I’ll take what I need.” Snape threatened as he uncorked the bottle of potion before flicking his wand at the young man’s mouth so that he could talk. 

“He won’t be any use to you, if he even acknowledges your existence.” Charlie spat, his mouth moving but with no accompanying facial expressions. 

“I’ll take those chances.” Severus muttered as he tilted the bottle threateningly over the young wizard’s mouth. 

“He’s living in a flat in Oxford above The Fox’s Den night club. He didn’t tell me much else but I get the impression it is not a savory place for wizards to be seen so I suggest you lose the get up and blend in.” Snape smiled in success and having re corked the bottle of potion tucked it back into his robes and unfroze Charlie’s person. Severus stepped away from Charlie as the man sat up on the path to rub the graze on his elbows he’d received when he’d fallen to the ground. Molly was instantly over at her son’s side, checking for any lasting injuries. Straightening his robe Severus finally looked up at Arthur Weasley who was staring at him a little sadly. Even if Molly had kept the unhappy truth from her husband until now, Arthur wasn’t stupid and Severus’ silence was enough to tell him what he wanted to know. 

“I’m sorry Arthur. Albus will be here as soon as he can remove himself from the Ministry’s inquiries.” Severus went to step away from the house so that he could apperate but Arthur’s voice made him falter and turn back to face the family.

“If you screw us Severus like you did before I will not hesitate to kill you myself. And this time I will not miss.” With a knowing stare Severus nodded at Arthur’s threat before turning and disappearing with a sharp pop the eldest Weasley’s words echoing in his mind.


	3. The Birdcage

CHAPTER 3

Severus sneered up in disgust at the flickering neon sign of the club that he had just apperated outside of. Just as Charlie had described the place looked unsavory with its blacked out windows and meaty security guards. Snape could clearly see the lights of a flat above the club but with no external staircase, getting to it without going through the club was impossible. A considerable sized line of young men were standing outside between the ropes, patiently waiting for access to be granted by the discriminating bouncers. In the shadows Severus took a moment to assess the situation noting that his wizarding robes would not look out of place among the varied clientele. However while Severus stood watching proceedings he noted acutely that those better dressed men in suits were far more likely to get inside the club unquestioned than the more eccentric hopefuls waiting between the ropes. With a flick of his wand Severus attired himself appropriately in a tailored dark grey muggle business suit before tucking his wand carefully under his jacket and heading confidently for the door. 

“Name?” The bouncer inquired coolly as Snape stepped up to the door.

“Arthur.” Severus offered having remembered seeing a muggle poster in the high street for a play produced by an Arthur Miller. The bouncer scanned the list with a meaty finger before scowling and glancing up when it was obvious there was no Arthur on his list. Straightening himself a little Severus glared at the bouncer as the man looked over his appearance critically. 

“Your name is not here.” The bouncer spat as the second security guard shifted a little closer to Snape in a threatening manner. 

“Check again.” Severus growled waiting until the bouncer looked down at his list again before whispering the simple charm to ensure his name was on the paper. 

“Ah, sorry sir must have missed it. Go on through.” Severus rolled his eyes at the bouncer who stepped aside from the doorway to let him through. Through the small dimly lit corridor Severus stepped through a crystal beaded curtain and into the main club. Almost immediately he was assaulted by the thumping beat of the music and the fetid smell of sex, alcohol and cigarette smoke. Before Snape could step down further into the club a fresh-faced young man appeared in front of him. Dressed in only the smallest pair of gold hot pants and black dance shoes the young man was practically naked. His bronzed, slim frame sparkled under the disco lights and his unnaturally vibrant blue eyes twinkled with a wicked mischievousness. 

“Welcome to the Den, will you be bidding tonight sir?” The young man flashed Severus a bright, pearly smile that dazzled Severus a little. Taking a moment to collect himself Severus frowned and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The young man smiled again and rolled his eyes cheekily. “First timer?” Severus reluctantly nodded taking an instant dislike to the title the young man had used to describe him. Severus had nearly 48 years of life experience. He wasn’t exactly a first timer of anything. “Well don’t stress pet, I’ll set you right.” Severus could do little but go with the flow as the young man tucked his arm through his and dragged him down into the mass of people on the club floor. “Over there is the bar and everything is on tab. You’ve got your ‘backroom’ over there and some private suites on the second level if you want one. The stage is up front and we’ll get you a seat nice and quiet but close to the action.” Severus sat down promptly in the soft bench seat on the side of the stage a little overwhelmed by everything that seemed to be going on around him. “Here is your number for the auction. You just hold it up to bid and you can collect your winnings when the payment has been settled.” Severus stared at the cardboard lollypop shaped stick, the number 666 clearly printed on both sides. “Profiles of the items are in the black book and anything you want just wave for one of us.” Having calmed himself a little Severus now saw that the young man that greeted him was one of many scantily clad, bronzed chaperone’s hovering between the patrons. “Now. Can I get you a drink?” Severus smiled, finally a question he knew the answer to. 

“Yes, a double whisky.” The young man flashed his pearly whites before swaggering off into the club to fill Snape’s order. With a sigh Severus finally relaxed into his seat and took in all the information he’d been given. Why muggles would sell themselves to the highest bidder was a barbaric way of making money. Still the auction wasn’t the reason Snape was at the club and so he had to stay focused on getting to see Potter. The bronzed chaperone returned a few minutes later with Snape’s drink but before he could leave Snape caught his wrist. 

“Excuse me, I want Harry Potter.” Snape watched as the young man’s eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled his wrist free of Snape’s light grasp. 

“Don’t we all.” Was the off-handed comment the young man replied with. Snape raised a pointed eyebrow as the chaperone who rolled his eyes and sighed. “We don’t use those names sir. You’ll find the Nightingale on page 2. Bidding starts in half an hour.” Flashing his pearly smile again the chaperone retreated back to the bar where Severus watched as the young man began chatting with some other young men, all of whom looked over to him. With a sigh Severus took a large swig of his whisky before opening the black book to page 2. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat. There staring back at him was Harry Potter but certainly never as Snape had seen him before. The luminescent green eyes were rimmed with dark kohl and the thin lips had been colored in blood red. Naked except for a leather jacket draped over his lap Harry’s expression told only one story. Snape swallowed another gulp of his whisky as he tore his gaze from the picture to read the profile beneath. 

“The Nightingale, 145, 36, 30, and 9 ½ inches. Kinks include….” Snape closed his eyes and shook his head determined not to read on as he slammed the black book closed in disgust. 

“Refill sir?” Snape’s eyes snapped open as he felt someone step up beside him. The bronzed chaperone that had greeted him at the door had returned a bottle of whisky in one hand and a spare glass in the other. Snape pushed his glass over to the edge of the table and watched as the young man refilled the glass before boldly sliding in beside Snape on the bench seat. Snape stared at the young man whose obvious attempt at seduction had just begun. 

“Listen I’m not here to bid for this….” Snape refrained from using the words he wanted to as he pointed at the black book with disgust. “I’m here to see Harry Potter.” Snape finished as he pushed the young man’s wandering hand off his leg. 

“They all are sir and if you want my advice he is not worth the bidding prices. There is much more willing participants here and I won’t cost you a pound.” The young man leaned in to Snape’s neck, his tongue flicking out to run a wet trail up to the man’s ear. Snape pushed the young man away the temptation to just draw out his wand and petrify the boy growing with every minute. No one ever presumed to touch Snape in such a way, in fact no one had dared touch him in years. 

“I don’t think you understand. I’m Harry Potter’s professor from school and I’m here to see him on urgent business….” The young man smiled cheekily his eyebrows rising into his hairline. 

“Oooh, professor very kinky but I’m afraid the only way you’re going to get to see him tonight is if you bid for him.” Before Snape could reply the young man had thrown his leg over Snape’s lap and had attached his lips to the professors. Snape struggled for a moment but then relaxed as the young man’s wickedly talented fingers slid into his trousers and wrapped around his slowly awakening erection. 

“Jesus, you’ve got a carpet python in there.” The young man chuckled as he drew away from Snape’s lips with a gasp of surprise. Snape’s gaze narrowed dangerously at the young man who stared at him in awe. “I thought you were a cutie but this is an unexpected bonus.” The young man leaned in again to try and kiss Snape but the professor turned his face away. Snape had had enough experience with whores during his years as a death eater and while he was a little out of practice he knew how these things were supposed to work. Admittedly the whores he’d taken delight in before had been wizards, far more receptive to his special needs but Snape supposed this muggle would be no different in any other aspect. 

“I dislike mindless chatter. Now if you insist on keeping me company put your mouth to better use.” The young man’s eyes practically lit up in excitement as he slid beneath the table. Severus sighed heavily and reached for his whisky, downing it in one go before refilling the glass again from the bottle the man had left on the table. Practiced indifference was a skill Snape prided himself on and even as the young man began sucking his cock beneath the table Snape’s indifferent mask never wavered as he continued to scan the club looking for Potter. The young man on the end of his prick was nothing special and Snape knew he could last which was a godsend really, as he watched a tall smartly dressed middle aged muggle step out onto the stage with a microphone and a stool. 

“Welcome gentlemen to the Den. I trust you’ve all come prepared with cheque books and lube.” The compare laughed a bitter chuckle and Snape instantly took a dislike of him. “As you realize it’s the first of the month so our own Nightingale is up for grabs tonight, so while he gets settled get your paddles ready.” Snape’s heart leapt into his throat for a second time as he watched a very familiar, brown haired boy swagger out from behind the curtain. Almost instantly the club erupted into hoots, whistles and crude shouting. Harry was dressed in a blood red, silk robe that was barely long enough to cover his backside. Snape stared at him as he watched Harry sit down on the stool and cross his legs. The front row must have had a perfect view of what was underneath the robe and Snape inwardly growled in disgust. Snape didn’t miss the stark white bandage and bruises on Harry’s upper thigh and frowned inwardly. The injury didn’t seem to faze the crowd however who continue to hoot and leer suggestive comments towards the stage. “Gentlemen, gentlemen control yourselves. Now let’s start the bidding at 500 pounds?” Instantly the bidding began and Snape hardly blinked before the bidding had reached 2000. By the time bidding had reached 2500 most of the bidders had filtered away leaving only three unknown bidders fighting over the boy. Snape had yet to make a bid, selecting his time carefully. If indeed the only way to speak to Harry was to buy him for the evening then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Eventually the bidding fell away leaving a single bidder at the back of the room, cloaked in darkness. 

“3200.” Snape held up his paddle wincing a little as he felt the young man still sucking his cock catch his teeth, at having Snape bid so suddenly. 

“A new bidder against you sir.” The compare continued squinting to try and see Snape who’d cast a notice me not spell the moment bidding had begun. 

“3300.” The other bidder returned confidently. 

“3400.” Snape returned growling as the other bidder, bid again. Snape wasn’t in the mood for playing games and with a whispered curse struck the other bidder dumb. When silence reigned in the club the compare finally struck out the bid and with a slap of his hands Snape had won. 

“Oh well bid sir, sold to the devil. Now if you just see one of our chaperones to settle the bill you can collect your winnings.” Snape however paid no attention to the comparer’s lame joke about the number on his bidding paddle. Instead his gaze locked with Harry’s who despite the notice me not charm, had not however missed the curse that had whispered through the air of the club and struck down the previous bidder. Harry got up and strode off stage and Snape bit his lip as the boy sucking his cock finally brought him to climax. With barely a shudder Snape came shooting his load into the awaiting man’s mouth before breathing out heavily and slumping back against the cushioned bench. After a moment the young man reappeared from beneath the table wiping at the corner of his mouth with a delicate finger. Judging from the considerable bulge barely contained within the tiny gold hot pants the young man had enjoyed it far more than Snape had. 

“So, how will you be paying for that?” The young man whispered cheekily a flash of deviousness in his bright eyes. 

“Cash.” Snape growled as he reached into his inner pocket and drew out a considerable wad of muggle money. Snape was not devoid of funds either Muggle or Wizard and so he’d hardly blinked at the price he’d just paid for Harry. The young chaperon’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the money. 

“Through that door on the left and second room on the right.” With a flippant smile the young man tucked a fifty down the front of his pants before striding off with the rest of the cash. Snape finished his drink and slid out from the bench. If he gave Harry too much time the boy would flee and that was the last thing Snape needed after shelling out 3400 for the privilege of just talking to the bastard boy who lived.


	4. Big Spender

CHAPTER 4

“What are you doing here?” Before Snape could even step through the door into the dimly lit bedroom Harry had addressed him, his voice cold and bitter. 

“Merely enjoying a drink…” Severus was cut off abruptly as Harry spun around from where he was staring out of the window down onto the empty streets below. 

“Bullshit. Since when has Severus Snape enjoyed a drink with muggle whores?” Harry countered, the kohl-lined eyes having smudged a little making his emerald gaze glitter dangerously. Severus was a little taken back as he finally saw Harry close up. Just as Charlie had said the boy who lived had grown up. Gone were the rounded facial features of youth and in their place was the defined angular rough cut of adulthood. Severus couldn’t help noticing the young man’s physique too. Gone was the gangly uncontrolled thin frame and instead the boy had thickened a little with toned muscle and taunt tanned skin. The boy’s tongue had advanced in years too its sharp retorts just as icy as Severus own. 

“Since when has Harry Potter sold himself for a fuck?” Snape bit out as he flicked his wand at the door sealing it closed and casting a silencing ward to ensure they would not be overheard. Harry narrowed his gaze at Snape but didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he sat down on the end of the lavishly adorned bed that took up most of the room. 

“How did you find me?” Harry muttered as he wrapped the red silk robe tighter around his body as he watched Snape circle the room picking up items that intrigued him and turning his nose up at others in disgust. 

“Wizard’s have big mouths Potter.” Snape supplied very much aware that Charlie Weasley had suffered enough without being blamed for this too. “So this is what you have been doing for the past 8 years, selling yourself to the highest bidder for a fuck?”

“Don’t pass judgment on me Snape, you are no saint.” Harry muttered accusingly as Snape finally sat down in a dubious leather chair beside the fire having thoroughly inspected the room. 

“No indeed.” Snape replied smoothly as he crossed his leg over and looked over Harry’s appearance critically. “You don’t know why I’m here then?” Snape continued more interested in getting to the point than making small talk. 

“Why should I know that? I haven’t had contact with the wizarding world for going on 8 years now. I’m assuming you’re just here for a good time.” Harry bit sarcastically as he reached over to the bedside table and picked up the packet of cigarettes and his lighter. Severus watched with mild distaste as Harry lit up the muggle death stick before balancing it precariously between his fingers. 

“Your wit seems to have improved marginally with age Potter. Pity about your decision making skills.” Annoyed with the putrid smoke filling the room Snape stood up and snatched the cigarette from between the boy’s fingers, flicking it out in a jug of water beside the bed before turning back to glare at the boy. 

“I’m not a child anymore Snape. You can’t control me, no one can. I want nothing to do with your world anymore. Now tell me what you want or fuck off, I’ll make sure you get a refund.” Harry gestured to the door but Snape remained where he was calmly staring at Harry who looked almost a little nervous. Snape filed that information away for later before continuing. 

“Very well Potter a problem has occurred with the peace and serenity bestowed upon us when Voldemort was vanquished by you.” Snape watched cautiously as Harry swallowed nervously the boy’s throat betraying the uncaring expression he’d plastered on his face the moment Snape had mentioned Voldemort. 

“So.” Harry snorted in disinterest. “Sort it out yourselves. I did my bit I want to be left alone.” Harry turned to go back to the window but Snape caught his arm and spun him around with a heavy hand. 

“Cut the act Potter I can read you like a book.” Snape snapped as Harry pulled his arm forcefully away from Snape’s hold. “It seems Voldemort has one more trick up his sleeve and while he himself has gone he has left his legacy behind to take up where he left off.” 

“All the horcrux were destroyed.” Harry argued pointedly finally losing his temper.

“Indeed but natures horcrux is undetectable by magic. Voldemort’s son lives on in his father’s image.” Harry paled visibly and staggered backwards to catch a hold of the post of the bed. 

“But this has nothing to do with me, I fulfilled the prophecy. I’ve done what you wanted of me!” Snape frowned a little having witnessed a shift in Harry’s attitude, leaving a shaken pale young man behind where the tough exterior had crumbled. 

“Perhaps not but we must reassess our options in this matter and that does involve you whether you like it or not.” Snape muttered as he watched Harry spin around and collapse on the bed breathing heavily. Quickly Snape rounded the end of the bed and knelt down beside the boy who was hyperventilating and looked fearful. “Potter what is the matter? I only wish for you to accompany me back to Hogwarts to discuss things with Albus, I’m not asking for the world.” 

“I can’t help you!” Harry screamed practically pushing Snape off his feet onto the floor as the boy scrambled off the bed and began clawing at the sealed door to try and get out. Snape was stunned and watched on in shock as Harry continued to try and smash his way through the magically sealed door. Snape wondered why Harry just didn’t break the ward with a counter ward of his own yet Harry tried nothing. “Let me out!” Harry screamed at the door as Snape finally rose to his feet concerned by the young man’s strange behavior. 

“Just break the ward.” Snape muttered jolting back in shock as Harry spun around from the door and practically launched himself at him. The older much stronger Harry Potter was like a steamroller hitting Snape’s chest and before the elder wizard could do anything he was flat on his back on the floor with Harry physically laying into him. Protecting himself from the punches raining down on him, Snape tried to reach for his wand but it was then that he realized Harry already had the wand and was uselessly trying to cast a petrifaction cruse on him. Reality seemed to hit Snape square in the chest as the man finally overpowered Harry and threw him off. Almost instantly Harry curled up in the corner by the fire, shivering and shaking like a leaf. Snape swallowed and glanced down at his wand lying abandoned on the rug. 

“He took your magic.” Snape was speechless for the first time in his life as he watched the young man curl up on himself as if afraid of the wand. Shifting cautiously Snape moved around to sit on the edge of the bed a thousand things running through his mind. This had indeed been an unforeseen glitch. When the war had ended and Harry had disappeared most had assumed it was because the boy wanted the privacy he’d never been granted as a child. No one could have predicted the real reason the boy who lived had gone astray. Seeing that the wand was making Harry nervous Snape leant forward and snatched it up off the floor, stowing it back into the safety of his jacket. Harry seemed to relax then and Snape watched as the emerald green eyes flickered up at him from behind the strands of hair hanging in the young man’s face. “Sorry.” Snape choked on the word having rarely used it in his own life. There was little Snape was sorry for and the overuse of the word made it meaningless in many situations. 

“You should go.” Harry croaked having finally gained control of his voice again. The indifferent coldness Snape had been greeted with had returned in Harry’s expression. 

“Are you kidding me Potter? I paid 3400 pound for the privilege of talking to you the least you can do is see the hour out.” Snape gestured to the strategically placed clock on the mantel above the fire. “Besides I have a reputation to uphold. I’m not a minute man.” Snape took some pleasure in seeing Harry smile at his joke as the young man unfolded himself from the corner and slowly stood up. 

“I was under the impression you weren’t a man’s man at all.” Harry whispered cheekily as he pulled the robe back around himself.

“We’re not discussing my sexuality Potter.” Snape muttered dangerously as he watched Harry pull out a bag from beneath the bed which obviously contained his personal affects. 

“Well we aren’t exactly discussing anything else worth 3400 pounds.” Harry whispered as he rummaged through his bag for a moment before pulling out a set of keys. Snape tightened his lips in irritation but chose not to reply to Harry’s comment as the young man continued. “Listen. I share the flat upstairs with a couple of the kitchen boys. We should go up there to talk they’ll want this room again in half an hour anyway.” Snape nodded and with a casual flick of his hand dismantled the ward on the door, allowing Harry to open it with ease. 

“What about your flat mates?” Severus inquired as he followed Harry through the back corridors of the club and up another staircase. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve brought a client home.” Harry muttered as he came to a stop outside a door and struggled with the key in the lock for a moment before pushing the door open wide. 

“So I’m a client now am I?” Severus muttered with disgust at another title he disliked being referred to as. Snape noted keenly the dingy little flat he stepped into. The place wasn’t messy as such just unorganized and mismatched as if the furniture in it had been purchased from a variety of conflicting stores. The place was definitely a bachelor pad and judging from the three camp beds strewn about the living room it was a doss house for more than just the rent payers. 

“Would you rather I tell them you’re my professor from school?” Harry queried watching as Severus shook his head remembering the young man’s reaction to that comment down in the club earlier. “Besides they won’t be up till the club closes. Drink?” Harry disappeared into what Snape assumed was a kitchen before returning a moment later with two mismatched glasses and a bottle of whisky. 

“So this is it, this is what you’ve been doing these past 8 years?” Snape muttered as he accepted the glass of whisky and sat down on a torn leather armchair opposite Harry who’d sprawled out on a tweed two seater. 

“Yeah pretty much. I get to stay in this place free as long as I join the auction on the first of every month. Ryan the owner says I have a pretty face the punters like and what I make in one night more than covers the rent for the month...”

“I’m sure it is more than the pretty face.” Snape muttered into his whisky knowing that Harry didn’t hear him. 

“…I work at an apothecary in town the rest of the time and I do occasional jobs for extra cash.” Harry continued as he refilled both his own and Snape’s glasses. 

“Jobs like the one Charlie Weasley offered you?” Snape inquired watching as Harry nodded in silent reply.

“I shouldn’t have taken it. I knew the money wasn’t worth the risk of being found.” Harry whispered a little bitterly, having known all along that it had been Charlie Weasley that had led Snape to him. “But I’m a sucker for a Weasley or at least Charlie Weasley.” Snape raised his eyebrow in surprise, filing that information about Charlie away for future use. “Enough about me, you better tell me what’s going on before the rabble come home.” 

“Indeed.” Snape downed the rest of his whisky, politely refusing a refill before continuing. “As I said before it seems Voldemort had a son, who until now we were not aware of most probably because he had not come of age and into his full power. I was summoned last week as were those few of us still alive, to a meeting in Hogsmeade.” By way of explanation Snape rolled up his sleeve of his jacket to reveal the dark mark, fresh and raw. Harry sighed as he stared at the mark, his own lightening scar having faded with Voldemort’s demise. “I had often wondered why my mark had not disappeared like your own with Voldemort gone but I realize now why. I had expected the worst but when I saw him, a mirror image of Tom Riddle at 17 I knew we had overlooked such a rudimentary plan that had probably been under our noses all the time. He has been brought up in his father’s stead, and while he might not as yet be as powerful as his father was he will with time learn but we must stop it before it gets that far.” 

“I can’t help you.” Harry whispered draining his own glass of whisky and putting it aside. 

“Perhaps not, but it is best you return with me to Hogwarts anyhow. If Voldemort’s son has been brought up in his father’s image, he will retain the vendetta against you that Voldemort had. You are not safe Potter, especially now….” Snape purposefully didn’t refer to Harry’s condition knowing that it was obviously upsetting for the young man. 

“I can’t go back, not like this…” Harry whispered as he stood up from the couch and strode over to the window that was lit by the flashing neon sign Snape had seen from outside earlier. 

“No one need know Potter. In fact it is best now that no one but Albus and myself know your whereabouts.” Harry stared out of the window for a long time breathing steadily in and out. This wasn’t what he needed, what he wanted but what choice did he have? Yet again his control of his own life was slipping through his fingers. Harry turned around to reply but before he could the door to the flat sprung open and five bronzed, well-toned chaperones came bustling inside. Snape groaned inwardly as he recognized one of the fresh-faced young men in gold hot pants. 

“…and did you see all that hair, yuck!” 

“…I reckon James got the best guy in the house tonight.” 

“…oh yeah he was a cutie, beautiful velvet voice and well hung too….” The conversation died almost immediately as the five young men finally noticed Harry and Severus. For a moment there was an awkward silence as the young man Snape had met earlier stared at Severus caught mid way through bragging. “Well, well, well to what do I owe this pleasure?” James, as the young man was called by his friends dropped his bag on the floor and sauntered over to where Severus was still sitting in the armchair. Knowing that Harry was watching him, Severus kept his expression indifferent as James bent over in front of him and flashed his pearly smile. “Come back for more have you?” James inquired as he reached forward to kiss Snape. Snape turned his face away from the young man catching Harry’s gaze in the process. For a moment Harry stared at Snape blankly but after a moment a cheeky smile twitched at the corner of the young man’s lips, his eyes lighting up in surprise and wicked delight. Inwardly Snape cursed himself knowing Harry knew something about him now no one else did. 

“Back off James, he’s with me.” Knowing he should help Snape out, Harry sauntered over to Snape, and having pushed his flat mate away from the professor promptly sat himself down in Snape’s lap and wrapped his arms around the elder wizard’s neck.

“Oh, got what you paid for then I see.” James spat sharply his nose put out of joint as he glared at Harry with disgust. 

“Only the best.” Harry replied as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Snape’s. Harry was surprised when Snape kissed him back deeply, sucking his tongue into his mouth and making Harry moan in delight. Gasping Harry pulled back and stared at Snape in shock but the elder wizard ignored him his gaze instead flickering cautiously to the other five young men hanging around the lounge room. “Um, if you’ll excuse us.” Harry muttered, feeling himself blush as he stared at Snape. Quickly Harry got up off the professors lap and grabbing the elder wizards hand dragged him across the lounge and into an adjacent bedroom. Snape knew what was coming as Harry pushed him into the room and slammed the door closed. “What the fuck was that?” Harry snapped warily unsure of how to take what had just happened. 

“What? Do you think I’d shell out three grand and not at least get a kiss? What kind of a man do you think I am?” Snape whispered flippantly as he stepped over a pile of dirty laundry and over to the window. Harry didn’t have a reply and merely swallowed awkwardly as he wrapped the red silk robe around himself, aware now that it had come undone. “Well? Are you coming with me?” Snape changed the subject as he pushed open the window and glanced down to see how far it was to the ground. 

“No.” Snape spun around sharply at Harry’s reply and scowled angrily. “I can’t just drop everything, I’ve got a life here…” 

“Some life…” Snape snapped irritably as the wind whipped in through the open window sending his hair flapping around his face. “Was this really what you had in mind when you graduated from school? Whoring yourself for money, and living in a dump like this?” Cruelly Snape spat at Harry in disgust. Harry however was no stranger to cruel words and merely shook his head in silent reply. “You’re pathetic Potter.” Snape whispered his eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to lose his patience. 

“Perhaps, but no more pathetic than a tired old potions professor who is scared of a boy.” Harry smiled evilly at Snape who sneered in anger. “That is why you’re here isn’t it? Afraid his son will make you do those things you shouldn’t enjoy? Why else would you be willingly helping Albus Dumbledore?” 

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Snape stepped up to the window angrily, already focusing his thoughts on transfiguring himself. However before he could transform he heard Harry’s voice behind him. 

“Next week, come for me then and I’ll have tied up my affairs.” With a glance over his shoulder Snape met Harry’s gaze and then in a blink of an eye the potions professor had transformed into his animagus form and had flown out of the window. 

Harry sighed heavily as he watched the black shadow of the bat disappear into the night sky before he got up and closed the window. Harry yawned and shifted back to sit on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried his past kept following him like a shadow and there was nothing he could do about it. He could run but he couldn’t hide…for long anyway.


	5. Gone But Not Forgotten

CHAPTER 5

Harry sat quietly on the steps outside the club, listening to the cleaners scrubbing the floor, and the dances practicing on stage. Hedwig’s Cage sat beside him on top of his trunk. Without magic to enlarge the trunk, Harry had been forced to sit on the lid and tie it down with elastic rope from the hardware store to keep everything he wanted to take inside the trunk. Unbeknown to himself he’d collected a fair amount of junk since he’d been living above the club and he had more possessions now than he’d ever had in his entire life. It was mid morning already and Harry had been up all night packing. There was no telling what time Snape would come back for him, so it was better to be prepared rather than make the moody bitch wait. Surprisingly enough it hadn’t taken as long as he predicted to tie up his affairs in the muggle world. Harry had kept to himself mostly, with few friends to tell of his leaving. The clubs owner had been rather put out at Harry’s quitting but Harry supposed it was only because he was losing his biggest earner rather than any friendly attachment. 

Now though he sat waiting for his ride, dressed in jeans, a turtleneck and his knee length leather jacket to keep out the cold. It was mid April but there was still a chilly bite in the air that would undoubtedly make him sick if he didn’t rug up. Sighing heavily Harry stood up and walked to the edge of the pavement to glance up and down the deserted street for any signs of life. Harry kicked an empty drinks can into the gutter and tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he turned back to his things. Harry practically jumped out of his skin, unprepared to see Snape standing on the step where not a second before Harry had been sitting. 

“Ah, there you are. Ready?” Harry smiled bitterly. No friendly greeting, or chummy hello, straight to business just like the Severus Snape of old. Harry watched as Snape glanced down at his trunk his eyebrows rising in amusement at the ties holding the lid closed. “Better fix that.” Snape muttered to himself as he drew his wand from his cloak and flicked it at the trunk. Harry sighed inwardly as he watched his trunk shrink to palm size. “You carry the bird, and I’ll take the trunk.” Harry nodded and picked up Hedwigs cage, the snowy owl fluttering her wings irritably at being disturbed. Snape stowed Harry’s trunk in his pocket before stepping down off the steps and wrapping his arm tightly around Harry’s waist. “On two.” Snape commanded and after a count of two Harry felt the swirl of apparition engulf his body.

Not half a second later Harry found himself standing outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the stone gargoyle gatekeepers looming over him. Harry stared up at the school remembering the first time he’d ever seen it back in first year. He’d never been anywhere on his own before, yet he’d not been scared more excited and nervous of what he’d find beyond the doors. It had been the best years of his life inside the school and it had been painful to leave when seventh year had come to an end. By then though Voldemort had ruined what fun was left to be had within the safe walls of the castle. When Voldemort was gone and Harry had lost his magic, he had vowed solemnly to himself he’d never return to the place that had taught him so much but taken away much more.

“Come along Potter or we shall be late.” Snape snapped already half way up the path heading for the castle. Harry shook himself from his thoughts and hurried to catch up with the professor, who had lost none of his impressive stature even in his elder age. 

“Coming professor.” Harry mumbled under his breath as he fell into stride with Snape, whose cloak flapped around him wildly in the icy wind.

“I believe the headmaster has made arrangements for you to stay at the school. The students will be made aware of a guest staying in the castle but it is advised that you avoid them where possible. As far as they are concerned you are a teacher from abroad come to observe Hogwarts methods of teaching. Albus will introduce you as Professor Evans at dinner this evening.” Harry nodded as Snape pushed open the doors of the main hall and strode through the group of students milling around waiting for breakfast. Swallowing nervously Harry lowered his gaze to the floor and followed Snape through the student’s stares. 

“Professor Evans?” Harry inquired dubiously wondering how many Hermione Granger protégés were attending the school and would undoubtedly figure him out before next week. 

“Indeed. You know yourself students will snoop no matter what barriers are put before them but Albus and myself are confident that your whereabouts will remain a secret. Fizzing Whizbee’s.” They had reached the gargoyle that marked the steps up to the headmaster’s chambers and Snape stepped up onto the revolving staircase after he’d said the password. Harry jumped on quickly after him wondering if the headmaster knew they were coming already, just as he used to. Reaching the top of the staircase Snape stepped off and knocked on the door sharply. 

“Come in Severus.” Harry rolled his eyes in amusement of the headmasters reply. Snape obediently pushed open the door and stepped inside, beckoning Harry to follow him quickly. 

“Ah Harry my dear boy, you look wonderful.” Snape stepped aside as the headmaster rounded his desk and came over to Harry to hug him tightly. Albus looked no older than Harry remembered him to be at school, and if it hadn’t been for the tired sparkle in the elder wizard’s eyes or his walking stick Harry would have sworn Dumbledore hadn’t aged a day. 

“Albus, it’s nice to see you.” Harry whispered as he hugged the headmaster back before stepping away.

“I’ve ordered tea, and biscuits.” The headmaster walked slowly over to his seat by the fire gesturing for Snape and Harry to take a seat on the sofa opposite him. “I’m assuming Severus had informed you of our grave situation.” A house elf popped in quickly with a tray of tea before bowing and disappearing again. Harry nodded as he offered to pour the tea while the two elder men took a biscuit each. 

“Indeed, but I still fail to see why I must be involved.” Harry didn’t mean to sound bitter but he couldn’t help himself as he glanced around the room, seeing all the Wizarding artifacts in exactly the same spots as he remembered them from when he was at school. 

“We are not sure if you must be involved yet Harry but we will not be caught unaware this time. We shall be prepared.” Albus smiled in thanks as Harry handed him the teacup noting its slice of lemon the man gestured for before accepting the cup. “At present there is little but rumor and speculation to go on. The order is scattered but Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks have been dispatched to bring them home.” Harry’s heart leapt up into his throat as he heard the name of his godfather’s lover. It hadn’t occurred to Harry until now that he had the prospect of seeing his friends and family back in this world. 

“How is he?” Harry whispered nervously as he clutched his tea cup tightly to stop himself from shaking. 

“Very well, he has a new mate named Alice. Severus here is still making advancements with the Wolfsbane potion so Remus is doing just fine Harry.” Albus smiled brightly as he dusted cookie crumbs from his long white beard. “What we do know is that the death eaters have been re-summoned and that four of them have turned up dead in Hogsmeade Village. We can only assume that Tom Riddle’s son is culling the traitors his father was not aware of.” Automatically Harry looked to Severus in concern but the potions professor merely shrugged his shoulders in silent reply. 

“I have no idea why I was not among the casualties Potter. My own thought is that I am still worth more to them alive than dead.” Snape offered by way of explanation as he sipped on his tea. 

“We are taking the necessary precautions with Severus Harry. There is no need to worry yourself.” Albus smiled calmly at Harry, his comment making Snape roll his eyes and mutter something about being able to look after himself. “There is little else we can tell you, but I hope to have more information soon enough. For now I expect you wish to get settled.” Harry didn’t want to get settled at all, he wanted to turn around and leave but obediently he nodded. “I have arranged for you to have your own chambers in the dungeons along the same corridor as Severus’…” Harry looked sharply across at Snape who looked positively pissed off that the headmaster had ruined his solitude. “… I’m assuming Severus has explained your cover while you are with us?” Again Harry nodded wondering suddenly if Snape had even told the headmaster that he was devoid of magic. After all, the headmaster hadn’t mentioned it. “Well as always the castle is your home Harry as it is ours and you are welcome to go where you wish. It is good to see you Harry Potter.” The three wizards rose from their seats by the fire and Harry smiled weakly as the headmaster hugged him again. Snape was already at the door holding it open for them to leave. Harry turned and walked towards the door but as he drew close to the threshold he heard the whisper of a curse. Like lightening Harry spun around his hand outstretched towards the on coming stream of red light that had left Albus Dumbledore’s wand. 

“Infite, Assesendo!” Harry shouted his reaction automatic. At the same time however Snape had whispered the same anti curse having seen the headmaster out of the corner of his eye. The curse fizzled away to nothing as Snape’s anti curse blocked it successfully where Harry’s had failed due to his lack of magic. Harry breathed out shakily as he looked up from his hand to stare shocked at the headmaster who was smiling, a strange twinkle in his eyes. 

“Gone but not forgotten.” The headmaster whispered cryptically his gaze flickering between Harry and Snape a knowing smile quirking at his lips. Harry shook his head in confusion as Snape guided him out into the corridor and back down the steps to the corridor. 

“He just tried to kill me.” Harry muttered as he finally realized what had just happened. Snape snorted at Harry’s comment and waved his hand dismissively. 

“Stop being dramatic Potter. The curse was empty he was just testing you. You must have seen it fade before my anti curse even hit it.” Snape bit sharply as he began leading Harry down towards the dungeons.

“Empty?” Harry looked up disbelieving at Snape having heard for himself the conviction at which Snape had spoken the anti curse with. “You didn’t think so if you blocked it.” 

“Automatic reaction Potter.” Snape grumbled bitterly as they passed some students in the corridor, all of whom stepped out of Snape’s way. Harry smiled to himself; amused that Snape could still command such respect and fear from his students as he had in Harry’s days at school. Perhaps Harry’s stay at Hogwarts wouldn’t be as bad as he’d imagined it would be, but only time would tell that….


	6. Professor Evans

CHAPTER 6

“They’re always a little bare to begin with…” Harry stood in the doorway of his chambers, which as Dumbledore had said were across the Dungeon hall from Snape’s. Snape strode purposefully through the dust and opened three adjacent doors from what Harry assumed was his sitting room. “The bedroom is in here,” Snape gestured inside the similarly bare bedroom the wooden, undraped four poster bed and rickety looking wardrobe the only furniture inside. “This is the bathroom,” Snape moved on to the next open door and gestured in to the simple bathroom, its sunken stone bath its central feature. “And this is…”Snape stared into the empty room with its dirty bench tops and sink. “, anything you want it to be really.” Snape muttered flippantly, with undisguised disgust at the rat that scurried from beneath one of the workbenches and out of the rooms between Harry’s legs. Harry sighed as he stepped into the room and glanced around at the few items from the last owner left scattered around covered with a millennia’s worth of dust. The place smelt of something dead, it was damp, dusty and dark but then Harry had slept in worse places in his life. 

“What’s that smell?” Harry muttered as he followed Snape’s path through each room, inspecting them. 

“Cannabis.” Snape supplied coolly after a deep breath in to smell the air. 

“Pardon?” Harry was shocked and stuck his head back out of his bathroom to look at Snape in surprise. 

“Cannabis, a hallucinogenic drug used by muggles to alter their perceptions of reality, or so I’m led to believe.” Snape ran his finger along a shelf before flicking away the thick gray dust that collected on the end of the digit. 

“What the hell is weed doing in Hogwarts and why is it growing in my rooms?” Harry snapped sharply hardly believing that Dumbledore had given him such a living arrangement. One of the spare Gryfindor guest suits would be far better for him and would ultimately be more comfortable. 

“It’s not growing in here Potter. The smell has obviously permeated the stone from the last occupant.” Casually Snape moved over to the fireplace and having performed a scourify spell on it to clean it of soot and dust proceeded to light a fire in its hearth. The warm glow of the fire chased away a little of the cold and the damp, a good sign that the place was salvageable. 

“And who was the last occupant dare I ask?” Harry muttered as he put his things down on the floor where the bottom of Snape’s cloak had wiped away a little of the dust, much to the elder wizards irritation. 

“The late, Gertrude Jaffle. Professor of Divination here at Hogwarts in the late 60’s. A strange bat. She was convinced that smoking the plant gave her better ‘seeing’ properties, when ultimately it only made her completely incoherent.” Harry raised a surprised eyebrow at Snape but chose not to say anything. His own opinion on the subject of divination not one of high praise. 

“So this place hasn’t been lived in since the 60’s and I’m supposed to make it habitable without magic?” Harry snapped sharply rapidly losing his temper, when he knew just a few floors above him were wonderful plush guest suits, with windows, soft beds and marble bathrooms. 

“I did express my concerns of the headmaster’s choice but he believed it better to have you down here out of the way rather than in a more visible high traffic area such as the Gryfindor guest suits.” Harry snapped around and glared at Snape who smiled thinly having obviously caught Harry’s inner thoughts about the guest suits.

“I’d appreciated it Professor if you keep your mind to yourself, especially when I’ve got no protection against occlumency.” Snape inclined his head in a halfhearted apology as he turned to exit the room. 

“The wards on the door have been set so they open without magic. There’s a bell on the mantle for the house elves. Now if you’re settled Potter, I have lesson plans to organize. The house elves are at your disposal, and should, Merlin forbid you require anything, I am only across the hall.” With a short nod Snape stepped towards the door. “Oh and Potter no smoking.” With a backwards glance over his shoulder Snape was gone, the door to Harry’s chambers closing silently behind him. In the silence of the room Harry stared around at the walls and sighed heavily, it would take him most of the afternoon to clean this up before he even began furnishing it a little. Why he’d agreed to return to Hogwarts was still a mystery to even himself and the more time he spent in the place the more he was beginning to regret the decision already. Picking up the silver bell from the dusty mantle above the fire Harry rang it twice. There was a pop almost immediately behind him and Harry spun around to smile at the very familiar creature. 

“Dobby?” Harry laughed as the house elf attached itself to Harry’s leg and hugged him tightly. 

“Dobby is happy to see you back Mr. Potter. Dobby knew it was you who was the guest it could not be anyone else.” Dobby let go of Harry’s leg and began dancing around the dusty floor, his floppy ears flapping like wings in the air making Harry laugh loudly. 

“Dobby, I need some help…” When the house elf had stopped dancing Harry gestured casually around at his rooms and Dobby frowned deeply. 

“Master Potter is not staying here is he? This place is dark and smells…” Dobby pinched his bulbous nose as he grabbed Harry’s hand and attempted to take him from the room. 

“No, Dobby I have to stay here Dumbledore wants me to. That’s why I need your help to clean it up.” Harry whispered politely hoping that the house elf would agree. 

“Indeed, Dobby will get straight to work but Harry Potter will go away so he will not fuss.” Harry laughed as Dobby began pushing him towards the door that automatically opened as Snape had said it would. Harry managed to just grab his sunglasses and coat before Dobby had shoved him out into the hallway and the door to his rooms had snapped shut behind him. With a sigh Harry shrugged on his coat and pushed his sunglasses up on his head before decided to take a tour to see what had changed in the place he’d once called home. It was dubious leaving Dobby in charge of cleaning up his chambers but then nothing could be worse than the state it was already in. 

********************************

Harry spent most of the morning wandering the castle, purposely avoiding the students who were moving between classes. Most of the students stared at him being dressed in muggle attire but none dared talk to him. Outside the sun had come out between the gray clouds and despite the icy cold wind off the lake it was relatively warm in the sunshine. Nothing much had changed since Harry had left a few trees had grown, and the statues had changed here and there but nothing major. It was getting towards lunchtime when Harry came around the garden to the greenhouses. Glancing through the windows of the second year greenhouse, Harry smiled as he watched the students re potting mandrakes; the furry ear muffs on each student’s heads only making the scene seem silly in Harry’s eyes. Having spent so many years in the muggle world Harry had quite forgotten how unusual so many of wizard’s common tasks actually were. Expecting to see Professor Sprout at the head of the class, Harry was floored as he recognized the plump young man dutifully instructing the class. 

“Fuck me.” Harry muttered to himself as he quickly rounded the greenhouse. He grabbed a pair of furry earmuffs for himself, put them on and wandered in on the class. At first no one noticed him but as the class paused in their activities the young teacher finally turned around. “Neville Longbottom.” Harry whispered as he stared at his friend, who even in his elder years seemed just the same as he had been in school. 

“Har….” Neville’s eyes lit up but Harry’s name fell quiet on his lips, as he corrected himself conscious of the students watching the exchange. “Professor Evan’s, how wonderful you chose to stop by our class.” Harry smiled and nodded as Neville put down his unpotted mandrake and stepped over to hug Harry tightly. Neville’s hands were covered in dirty and left finger prints on Harry’s leather coat but Harry didn’t care, as he embraced Neville tightly in return. Neville’s confidence exuded from him as he turned back to his class and instructed them to finish off replanting the mandrakes and copy down their homework before leaving. Harry waited patiently to the side for the class to leave before finally he and Neville were alone in the warmth of the greenhouse. “My god Harry, you look wonderful.” Neville laughed as he put the repotted mandrakes back on their shelves before removing his earmuffs so he could hear Harry better. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry laughed watching as Neville blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Nah, not there yet. I’ve got another year under Sprout’s mentor before I qualify.” Harry waited for Neville to wash his hands and clean the classroom with a flick of his wand before both old friends began to make their way towards the great hall for lunch. “So where have you been?” Neville inquired cautious as to not use Harry’s name as they passed through the corridors of the school, where students were rushing about after class. 

“Here and there.” Harry muttered deliberately being vague not wanting his friend to know the truth. Neville nodded in silent understanding, his eyes apologizing for asking such a question.

“Albus mentioned you’d be staying but not how long.” Neville caught the collar of a young Hufflepuff who was running through the hall. The boy apologized quickly for running, Neville not even having to utter a word his stare a clear indication of what was wrong. Harry smiled in amusement at Neville’s behavior, remembering a professor who also could make a student whimper with his stare. 

“I’m not sure myself yet. If the headmaster’s choice of my rooms for the stay are anything to go on, I’ll be here for a while.” Harry sighed heavily as they entered the great hall, the commotion of students finding their seats deafening. So used to silence and quiet in his job at the apocathary Harry had quite forgotten how noisy a hall full of students could be. 

“In the dungeons. I heard.” Neville whispered apologetically as they approached the head table, where Dumbledore and the other professors were already seated. Neville went to take his seat beside Professor Sprout, but Harry hesitated on the side wondering where he was to sit. 

“Evans.” Harry jumped a little as the staff door behind him swung open and Snape swept inside. “Here with me.” Snape muttered as he sat down in his chair beside Professor Flitwick before pulling out the spare chair next to him for Harry. 

“Thanks.” Harry muttered as he glanced up the table, acutely aware of all the Professors eyes on him. There were a few new faces but most were familiar if not a little older in appearance. Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall, Hooch, were just a few who smiled at him with warm eyes. Harry turned his attention back to the main hall as Albus cleared his throat and stood up. The hall fell silent immediately and Harry consciously lowered his eyes to stare at his cutlery as Albus began to introduce him.

“Students I’d like to introduce our guest here at Hogwarts this year, Professor Evans.” There was a polite clapping from the students as Harry glanced up and smiled at the general populace. “Professor Evans is from overseas and has come to observe our teaching here at Hogwarts. Please make him feel welcome. Welcome, Professor Evans.” Albus turned and smiled down at Harry a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he sat down and gestured for lunch to begin. Harry sighed in relief as finally the meal arrived, giving him something else to focus on rather than the stares and twittering conversation. 

“Turkey or Salmon?” Harry looked up from where he’d served himself some salad to see Snape gestured to the two plates of sandwiches in front of them. 

“Turkey please, I don’t do fish.” Harry whispered in thanks as Snape handed Harry the plate of Turkey sandwiches before keeping the Salmon ones for himself. The meal was passed in relative silence, Snape notorious for keeping conversation to a minimum during meals. Harry ate his fill silently reminiscing about all the meals he’d eaten at Hogwarts in the past. 

The meal was over quickly and as students and professors began to depart Harry too decided to go and check on Dobby’s progress. Snape lingered in order to talk with Albus, so Harry took off towards the exit of the hall but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice calling his name. 

“Professor Evans?” Harry paused and glanced around, to see a tall thin professor heading towards him. The wizard had long blond hair, tied up in a leather band; he wore patent leather pants and a tight fitting white shirt under his teaching robes. He had a thin face; a long ski slop like nose and the most dental perfect smile Harry had ever had the misfortune of seeing. “I’m glad I caught you,” The professor smiled brightly at Harry as he came to stand before him. “Allow me to introduce myself, Professor Simon Hartford, Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Harry couldn’t help himself and raised a mocking eyebrow at the professor, wondering where on earth Dumbledore had dragged this professor up from. Luckily Hartford misinterpreted Harry’s strange expression and thought Harry was looking at his wand, which was nestled in a specially designed holster on his belt. “Auror trained. A gift from my tutor.” Hartford explained casually as he ran his fingertips across the ornately decorated holster. “Now if you don’t mind me being forward, I heard in the staff meeting that you were a very talented duelist and was wondering if you’d…” 

“No.” Harry cut the professor off abruptly and rather rudely. “No, I’d rather not.” Harry spat, his expression falling cold and blank.

“Oh well worth a try. Glad to meet you anyway.” The professor offered his hand to Harry who automatically accepted it in a friendly gesture. Almost the instant Harry’s hand touched the professors a searing pain shot up Harry’s arm and neck and into his head to explode in a fiery agonizing pain that brought the young man to his knees.

“Evans!” Immediately the headmaster and Snape came running, Snape ripping Professor Harford’s hand from where it was still clutching Harry’s. With the hand gone the pain in Harry’s head receded and Harry collapsed on his side breathing heavily. 

“Merlin, I only shook his hand.” Professor Hartford whispered in shock as Snape pushed him back from Harry his gaze lingering dangerously on the twisted raised scars that crisscrossed all the way up the defense professor’s arm. 

“Professor I believe you have a class waiting.” The headmaster interjected quickly as he helped Harry sit up and placed his hand calmly on Harry’s shoulder. Hartford nodded and with an apologetic glance at Harry swept from the hall, leaving Snape and Albus to help Harry shakily to his feet. 

“Harry, are you alright?” Albus whispered concerned at his young charge who having recovered a little nodded in silence. 

“Albus if you remember I did warn you about Professor Hartford’s appointment.” Snape offered unhelpfully as he inspected Harry’s hand for signs of a curse or anything else. 

“Professor Hartford came highly recommended Severus, now I suggest you escort Professor Evan’s back to his rooms.” Dumbledore stepped away from Snape and with a warm smile at Harry strode off leaving Snape to roll his eyes irritably. 

“His arm.” Harry muttered as Snape helped him down to his rooms. 

“Yes, a nasty curse cast by a death eater he was trying to capture during his time as an Auror, or so we were told. But if you ask me…” Snape trailed off as the door to Harry’s chamber swung open revealing a totally transformed living room. Harry smiled at the room, furnished in rich chocolate and cool ice blue. Dobby had done a wonderful job and Harry sighed heavily as he sat down on his new velour chocolate armchair by the fire. 

”Dobby.” Harry offered silently at Snape’s stunned stare. Snape snorted in amusement before continuing where he’d abruptly ended. 

“But if you ask me no death eater could have cast the curse that caused those scars, that’s talent at work.” 

“Talent?” Harry inquired curiously as he offered Snape the other armchair, but watched as Snape politely declined.

“Mmmm, elf magic or ‘talent’ which is the English translation of the elvish. Now if you’re okay I’m late for my classes.” With a thin smile Snape left leaving Harry staring into the flickering of the fire. There had been something familiar about the defense professors scars, Harry had seen them somewhere before. There was also something familiar about the pain that had shot up his arm and into his head. It was a pain he hadn’t experienced since Voldemort had gone, it was his scar…


	7. Talent

CHAPTER 7

Harry spent the afternoon relaxing in his newly appointed chambers, trying to adjust to his new surroundings. The encounter with Hartford weighed heavily. Without his own magic he was defenseless against anything he faced within the castle walls and it wasn’t without reason that he’d remained in the dungeons all afternoon. He felt like a mouse in a pit full of vipers and he distantly hoped he could avoid ever leaving the safety of these four walls. He’d spared an hour or so to think about what Snape had mentioned about ‘Elvan’ talent and Hartford but ultimately Harry had realized like most things now, it meant little or nothing to him. After a cup of tea delivered by Dobby, Harry had put the whole incident out of his mind and had set to work on his chambers. 

Throughout the afternoon Harry had found himself performing menial tasks that Dobby hadn’t gotten around to completing such as hanging his own clothes and cleaning off surfaces in the bathroom. However 5.30 saw Harry still sitting on the floor in his bedroom, the contents of his trunk strewn around him as he stared blankly at the willow wand on the floor in front of him. Harry had been staring at it for over an hour, its presence stirring long squashed emotions deep inside him. Most notably the first time he’d ever held the slender willow wand, and the surge of power and magic that had tingled along his spine. 

Now however he remembered the last time he used it, the last curse that had been screamed from his lips and brought to life in a vibrant green flash from the willow’s tip. It all seemed a distant nightmare one he’d taken years to suppress, until now. So many memories were wrapped up in the one item in his trunk, he should have known better than to look for it. Tears stung his eyes as he continued to stare at the wand. It had hardly seemed real those first few months after the war. There had been so many funerals, so many lost souls to cry over, some closer than others. By the end of it all he thought he’d run out of tears, and as each funeral passed the tears had stopped coming. After all the funerals that’s when he’d noticed his magic. It wasn’t obvious at first, just small things like summoning charms that he’d have to attempt twice or three times before they would work. Harry had put it down to stress and shook it off, but as the months had turned into a year, there was no denying his magic was failing. 

With the wizarding world rebuilding and a new sense of peace settling over wizarding England, Harry had found himself adrift in a world he’d once felt something akin to a home. His classmates and friends had been swept up in their own families business, following the new futures they’d forged for themselves. The Order of the Phoenix had been disbanded as the Ministry had taken over rounding up the remainder of Tom’s supporters. Even the Weasley’s had turned inward to look after their own. Harry had hung around for a while until he had finally realized it was hard for them to look at him knowing he was a constant reminder of their lost only daughter. Eventually Harry had drifted apart from them and found himself alone with little purpose to his life, having never considered a future beyond the war. 

He’d tried numerous sources for cures for his magical problem, the cost of such treatments eventually seeing his families fortune dwindle away to very little. He’d tried desperately to hold on to the one thing left in his life that meant something but that too had slipped away to nothing. No one recognized the boy who lived anymore and no one acknowledged a washed up muggle born, without money or magic. An outcast from a life he’d so briefly enjoyed he turned back to the muggle world he knew all too well and had resolutely disappeared from polite wizarding society. He’d come to terms with everything eventually and that had been his life for 8 years, until a familiar red headed Weasley had stepped into The Fox’s Den five months ago. 

Harry shook his head, and wiped at the tears rolling unchecked down his face. He would not do this to himself again. He would not relieve the possibilities of what could have been. Angry now, he stood up from the floor and snatched up the willow wand. With gritted teeth he threw the offending item back into his trunk, along with various other items from his old life before slamming the lid shut and striding from the room. The wizarding world had forgotten him and now that hell had knocked on their front door again, they’d come knocking on his. 

“Fuck ‘em all to buggery. The selfish arseholes. Who do they think I am? I’m not a fucking slave….” Angry now Harry paced past the fireplace his fists clenched in unrestrained anger, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Harry briefly wished he’d had the forethought to bring alcohol with him as he stormed over to his satchel on the armchair and snatched up his cigarettes and lighter. He was just inhaling the first delicious drag of clove in an attempt at calming himself down when he’d felt a chill sweep briefly across his person. Before he could extinguish the cigarette however the door to his chamber swung open and a familiar black robed figure swept inside without being invited. Slightly stunned by the sudden appearance of Snape, Harry didn’t even flinch as the professor strode over to him and snatched the cigarette out of his hand. 

“No smoking you imbecilic moron!” Snape growled in what Harry could only term as his best snarl, the one reserved for only the most petulant of students. Despite the affront, something in the professor’s familiar tone settled the unrest in Harry’s chest. If nothing else in this world Snape would never change.  
“I’m not a student any longer.” Harry spoke firmly as he watched Snape take the offending cigarette and crush it out in the sink of the small kitchenette. 

“No you are not and as such have a duty to conduct yourself in a manner which is befitting a professor here at Hogwarts by setting an example of good behaviour. Furthermore I believe I expressly told you no smoking while here.” Harry watched cautiously as the professor folded his arms over his chest, the black billowing robes wrapping around him like a set of wings, as he stared at Harry, daring him to question his authority. Rolling his eyes Harry nodded and sat himself down in the armchair by the fire, gesturing with a casual wave of his hand at the vacant chair in front of him. For an instant Harry saw a strange emotion race across the professors serious scowl, a somewhat sort of unease as if he’d been expecting a different reaction than silent acceptance from the young man in front of him. Snape hesitate unsure whether to sit down. He and the boy had never had this kind of relationship and it seemed awkward all of a sudden. Harry could feel the tension and shook his head at the indecision in the usually forthright professor. 

“For once in your fucking life just relax for five seconds. I promise I won’t tell a sole.” After a small hesitation Snape sat down, his arms coming to rest in his lap as he peered curiously at the young man sat before him. When the wards had alerted him to cigarette smoke in Harry’s chambers he hadn’t thought twice about barging into his ex-students rooms to give the boy a piece of his mind. However as he sat staring at the 24 year old before him, the man’s head resting in his hands, his eyes closed in exhaustion, he realized his mistake.

“I apologize.” Snape whispered, watching as Harry looked up briefly over the rims of his glasses. “I’m afraid I am guilty of treating you as I did when you were my student here. It is a habit I am ashamed to think that I haven’t broken in all these years.” Harry shrugged, somewhat shocked having heard the words spill out from between the professors lips. Severus Snape did not apologize to anyone. When Harry made no move to reply to the apology, the professor relaxed back in the armchair and crossed his legs over. The black teaching robes split perfectly to reveal the long slender leg clad in beautiful wool trousers, and the scruffy potion stained dragon hide boots that the professor preferred. Harry’s perusal of Snape’s figure didn’t go unmissed and after an awkward pause, Snape continued. “Albus has asked for our presence in his office after dinner, I believe he has called a meeting.” 

 

Harry sighed heavily. “Really? And here I was thinking I was just a guest here.” Snape’s eyebrow raised a fraction at the bitter sarcasm that rolled so easily from the boy’s lips. Harry had grown up and just as Snape had predicted the boy had become jaded by the society that had left him behind. Guilt tugged at Snape’s chest but he quickly squashed it. He alone was not responsible for this change in the wizarding world’s savior and he steadfastly refused to be a party to it. 

“Indeed, I have little doubt that the headmasters meeting will be entirely devoid of good news. Perhaps we may fortify ourselves against such doom by drinking before dinner.” From within his teaching robe Snape produced a small hip flask, its gold coating catching the fire light and glinting in Harry’s eyes. 

“You bloody ripper.” Harry cursed as he watched Snape twist open the lid of the flask, taking a strong pull of the alcohol contained within, before offering it over to Harry. Harry leaned forward a little too eagerly and accepted the flask, his fingertips brushing those of his professors lightly. For a brief moment Harry held Snape’s gaze the kiss they’d shared in Harry’s flat above the club flashing through his memory like lightening and making his stomach flutter uncomfortably. As quickly as it came the memory left and Harry pulled away from Snape to take his own large swig of the whisky inside the flask. The whisky was warm, sweet and burned its way comfortably down Harry’s throat, squashing what remained of his earlier upset and anger. After another generous swig Harry handed the flask back to Snape carefully avoiding touching the elder wizards hands this time. “Right so no smoking but I can drink?” Harry questioned feeling a lot more like himself again. Snape nodded as he took a final swill from his flask and tucked it back into his teaching robes. 

“Indeed I find it is often the only thing that stands between me and genocide some days.” Snape sighed heavily and stood up from the armchair. For the first time since Snape had come to retrieve him at the club, Harry saw the weight of the world come crashing back onto the position professors shoulders. Perhaps he hadn’t been the only casualty of the war. “Will you accompany me to dinner?” Harry nodded and grabbed his leather calf length coat from the back of the chair and pulled it on. 

“Professor?” Snape paused as he exited Harry’s chamber into the quiet dimly lit corridor of his beloved dungeons, glancing back over his shoulder as Harry closed the door to his chambers with a firm push. 

“Severus.” Snape whispered quietly interrupting Harry’s obvious train of thought. 

“Pardon?” Harry hadn’t caught on. 

“Severus, that’s my name.” Snape said with a sigh as Harry fell into step beside him. “I suggest you start calling me by it, so that your ruse as Professor Evans is not compromised.” Harry nodded in understanding as they passed through the staircases of the dungeons leading up to the great hall. “You were saying?” Snape prompted the young man to continue as a few nervous first years scampered into the safety of the hall as they saw the professor’s approach. Harry managed a smug smile at the retreating figures of students, Snape’s reputation preceding him. 

“I was going to ask if there was something I could do while I was here.” Harry continued walking as Snape gestured for him to move in front so they could walk easily between the already full house tables of the great hall. Unconsciously Snape took the opportunity of having the young man walking in front of him to appraise his person. The leather coat made the young wizard look sleek, the finely muscled frame set perfectly beneath the muggle jeans and form fitting blue t-shirt. Although Harry may have missed it, Snape too was acutely aware that he was not the only one appreciating the sight of the young wizard in front of him. The blushing cheeks and quiet twittering as he passed by the student’s tables earning them a perfected glare from the potions professor. Indeed if amounting to nothing else Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived had certainly grown into his good looks. 

Snape waited until they were seated at the professors table before he chose to answer Harry’s question. “I’m sure there is something we can find to occupy your time. Nothing requiring magic of course but we shall see.” Snape finished matter of factly, as the Headmaster who was finally satisfied that everyone was present, began the evening notices before the meal was served. 

“Thanks.” Harry whispered below the voice of the Headmaster as he sat back and relaxed to wait for the food. All the while inwardly wondering how the evenings meeting would progress and contemplating the new found equilibrium he’d found with Severus Snape.


	8. Not My Bathroom

CHAPTER 8

“You’re sweating.” Trust Snape to state the obvious as they stood at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the headmaster’s office. 

“Shitting bricks if you must know.” Harry muttered in reply as he waited for the potions professor to speak the password and step up onto the staircase before following a little reluctantly. Snape scoffed at the young wizard’s turn of phrase but chose to ignore the use of foul language. It had become blatantly obvious to the professor that Harry had become accustomed to the muggle way of living far easier than he’d ever taken to the wizarding way. The boy who’d grown up in his Muggle relative’s home as a child had fallen so easily back into their way of life after the other world had turned their back on him. “They don’t know.” Harry’s voice was barely above a strained whisper as they reached the top of the staircase. Snape paused as he went to step off into the short little hallway and glanced across at his charge. Harry was of a similar height to Snape now, if still a little shorter but it was far easier to stare into the emerald depths of Potters eyes than it had been when he was a child. Snape caught himself doing just that as the young wizard waited for some sort of reply. The reply was a long time coming and at length Snape drew his gaze away from Harry’s to stride down the little hall towards the door of the headmasters office. 

“The truth is often a bitter potion to swallow Harry. If they truly love you, like they profess to still do, then they will accept you as you are now, scars and all.” Harry was floored, his mouth hanging agape as he came to a complete stand still halfway up the hall to stare at Snape’s back. Never in his entire life had someone said something so profound. Tears prickled at his eyes as he watched Snape glance for the briefest of moments back over his shoulder at him, their gaze once again meeting. In the split second it took for the professor to look away the moment was gone as Snape pushed open the door to the office and strode inside, leaving Harry to steel himself against his nerves and follow him inside. 

There was a warm buzz of conversation as he stepped into the room and Harry took the opportunity to take off his leather coat and hang it on the hooks by the door, as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the headmaster’s office. He had yet to see who was present and so took a little longer than necessary to straighten his coat on the hook before taking a deep steadying breath and looking up into the room. Unsurprisingly it was full of witches and wizards all of whom had now ceased their conversations and were staring at him in silence. The only movement was that of Snape as he strode uncaringly through the silent unmoving crowd towards where tea and biscuits had been laid out on a table near the corner of the room. Harry managed an inward smirk to himself and shook his head at the professor in question who was already in the process of tipping a generous swig of whisky into the cup of tea a house elf dutifully poured for him. 

The silent stare grew awkward and Harry shifted under the gaze of so many. Daring their disapproval after 8 years in hiding Harry straightened his back and met the stares straight on as he swept the room, assessing who was present. The majority of the surviving members of the Order of the Pheonix were present, including familiar professors. Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch and Prince. His friends from school, elder but not unrecognizable, were there too. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Luna. Remus Lupin sat in a chair by the fire a young pretty woman perched on his lap, whom Harry assumed was Alice. Finally Harry’s gaze came to rest on the Weasley clan and the familiar face that had begun this mess in the first place. Charlie Weasley was biting his lip nervously and Harry knew he’d break first, as he softened his own gaze towards him and sighed audibly. 

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Charlie rushed out, the sound echoing in the still silence of the room. Harry closed his eyes against the hurt in his chest as Charlie moved on instinct. It took but a few short strides across the room before Harry found himself enveloped in Charlie’s arms the ghost of a kiss brushing his lips before Charlie hugged him so tight it hurt. It took but a moment, but in that instant the silence broke and Harry found himself engulfed suddenly in the arms of Mrs. Weasley her familiar perfume surrounding Harry in a warm embrace he’d forgotten he loved so dearly. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley stepped back dutifully and Harry’s eyes swam with tears as guilt and apology radiated from them both. 

“I miss Ginny too.” Harry whispered, the young red head’s name catching in his throat as he looked from Charlie and his mum, to Arthur Weasley, Percy, Bill and Ron. The family he’d once thought of as his own nodded and as if he’d never left, he was welcomed back into it with open arms. Before Harry could move however Hermione strode over to him, tears leaking down her face as she embraced her friend. 

“God I’ve missed you. I swore to Ron I wasn’t going to have this baby without you being here even if I had to search the countryside myself to find you. Oh Merlin I’m so emotional.” Hermione a little flustered fanned her face trying to dry her tears as Harry smiled and gently pressed a warm hand to her slightly swollen stomach. She couldn’t have been far along, Harry surmised, a couple of months maybe? The young curly brown haired girl he’d grown up with now looked like a beautiful young woman and Harry smiled as he felt a warm hand join his own on top of Hermione’s belly. Harry looked up into Ron’s gaze and smiled. The youngest Weasley was the image of his father, right down to the small mustache he’d grown. 

“Missed you mate, sorry about the search party.” Harry followed Ron’s nod towards the back of the room, and smiled ruefully to himself as Snape glared at the offending Weasley before pointedly turning his back on the room and moving over to the fireplace, his cup of spiked tea still in his hands. “Charlie didn’t breathe a word until Gloomy Guts over there showed up last week.” Harry removed his hand from Hermione’s stomach as Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione’s at his side. “I really have missed you brother.” Ron reiterated sincerely as he gave Harry a one armed hug. 

“Us too.” Harry stiffened a little as he felt two twin arms come to drape around his neck from behind, two familiar twin faces smiling at him from over his shoulders. “Didn’t leave us a forwarding address for your share of our profits you sneaky bastard.” George or maybe Fred said as they cheekily gestured to where Ron was walking Hermione back over to sit on a padded armchair beside the headmaster’s desk. “You missed all the fun too. Should have seen Mum’s face when Ronnykin’s told Mother dearest he’d knocked up Granger.” Harry snorted into his hand as Fred, definitely Fred pointed accusingly at Ron and Hermione. George who now sported a serious collection of lightening shaped scars up his neck and left arm slapped Harry on the back good naturedly and nodded to his mum as Mrs Weasley went to chew them out for their cheek. “He’s been made to move back home till he’s proved he’s mature enough to handle his own cock.” This time Harry did laugh out loud, as Mrs Weasley stormed over and grabbed her two wayward sons by their ears. 

For the next half an hour Harry was treated to warm hugs from familiar witches and wizards alike, all expressing their deepest regret for not having sought him out sooner. It was as Snape had said a bitter potion to swallow, knowing that the majority of people now stood before him hadn’t seemingly realized he’d just disappeared from their lives until he’d gone. The headmaster had been absent in the room and now the first meetings were over everyone had moved to share the tea and sweets that had been left out for them.

“Harry, I’m Alice.” The young witch stood up from Remus’s lap as Harry approached. Harry had just poured himself a cup of tea and had sought out Snape who was standing by the fire talking quietly with Remus. 

“Hi,” Harry transferred his tea to his left hand so he could shake the young woman’s offered hand politely. Remus and Snape paused in their conversation. Snape realized what was about to happen and reached out to stop Harry from touching Alice, a second too late. Harry was unprepared for what happened the instant his skin connected with Alice’s. It was like a wave of magic came crashing down on top of him sucking him under and robbing him of air. He was spiraling down and somewhere deep inside himself he could feel the familiar tingle of magic that he’d lost 8 years previously. 

“Harry! Let go!” Severus’s voice was like a lightning strike to the brain and Harry could hardly believe what had happened as Snape pried his hands from Alice’s and dragged him down onto the rug by the fire. Remus was clutching Alice to his chest the young witch shaking and staring at Harry as if he had two heads. Harry sat breathlessly on the floor, Snape’s hand resting carefully on his shoulder.

“Don’t say it.” Harry heard Remus speak softly to the young woman in his arms but it was too late. 

“He’s a squib!” In the silence the accusation was like a knife cutting through butter and did little to cover the shocked gasp that swept over the populace of the office. Harry closed his eyes and hung his head against his chest as whispered conversations began to break out across the room.

“Sorry I’m late, how is everyone this evening?” Everyone looked up as Dumbledore swept down the staircase from his private office to address the group still staring at Harry. “Are you okay Harry?” Dumbledore passed quickly between the group and kneeled down beside where Harry was still sitting on the floor staring at his knees. The boy’s hands were shaking uncontrollably in his lap. When it was clear Harry was not going to speak the headmaster looked to the potions professor instead. 

“It would seem Remus’ latest squeeze was just enlightening us on Mr. Potter’s predicament, and so eloquently too.” If it was even possible Harry’s head sunk lower into his chest, as Remus went to defend Alice who had clearly taken offence at Snape’s shortened version of events. 

“Oh,” Albus looked from Snape back to Harry and then up at Remus who had lost a little of his fight as Alice stuck her nose in the air and walked over to talk with Nymphadora Tonks.   
“Alice is Elvan Harry.” Remus spoke quietly as Harry continued to stare down at his chest unwilling to meet the gaze of anyone. Remus’ comment was obviously supposed to explain everything but when Harry continued to stare at the floor in silence, Snape sighed irritably above him. 

“Her magic is born of her heritage. She doesn’t need a wand as we do and as such on occasions she can’t control it. A wizard or witch with their own magic would have a natural defense against Alice’s ‘Talent’ as the elvish call it, but one in your……” Snape paused and looked at Dumbledore for confirmation before continuing. “…situation is unable to protect themselves.” 

“Oh Harry, we had no idea.” McGonagall spoke softly as Snape and Dumbledore helped Harry from the floor and sat him down on the armchair that Remus and Alice had recently vacated. Harry refused to speak his eyes still downcast in shame. It was a shame that he’d successfully tucked away for a long time in the depths of his emotions. 

“So does that mean we’re on our own against Tom Riddle’s son?” A concerned voice spoke up from the back of the group, putting voice to what most were thinking but were too polite to say. Harry heard Snape tut loudly above him as concerned whispers broke out across the room once again. Dumbledore patted Harry’s shoulder in what he supposed was meant to be comfort but it was a hollow gesture as the man turned back to quell the rising concern of the populace. 

“Vultures.” Snape muttered quietly to himself as he shook his head at the crowd who had now surrounded the headmaster, leaving Harry and he alone by the fireplace. 

“I need to go.” Harry’s stomach rolled and lurched as he glanced up briefly to glance at the crowd, who just like before had forgotten he even existed. “Now.” Not waiting for a pause or lull in the crowd Harry shot to his feet and ran for the door. Those witches and wizards now surrounding Dumbledore stared at him in shock. Dumbledore went to stop the young man but he wasn’t quick enough to move through the crowd surrounding him. 

“Harry!” Dumbledore’s voice fell on deaf ears as Harry disappeared out of the door not even picking up his coat left hanging on the hook. When it was clear that the headmaster had no effect on the boy he looked sharply across to Snape, who was rolling his eyes and sighing. “Severus, please.” Snape shook his head in disgust of the quiet plea sent in his direction from the headmaster. Downing what remained of his tea in one gulp Snape sighed once more and strode through the parting crowd to the door where Harry had not a few moments ago disappeared through. The potions professor paused as he picked up Harry’s coat and slung it over his arm, before sneered back at the silent crowd staring at him. 

“How quickly you forget what that boy has given up to protect you all. Cowards.” If looks could kill Snape’s would have committed mass murder as his gaze swept over the crowd. It was with a small self-satisfaction that Snape saw more than a few heads drop, their guilt clearly etched on their faces. “And you….” Snape paused for effect his gaze finally reaching the headmasters. “Of all the people he should have been able to trust. You toss him aside and make him feel as worthless as he knows he now is. Shameful.” Severus shook his head and turned away not even looking back as he heard the headmasters reply. 

“Gone but not forgotten Severus, remember that.” Snape ignored the comment he’d heard earlier that week, as the elder wizard had tried to kill the young Potter. He may have lied to Harry about the emptiness of the curse but Snape knew better. The curse Dumbledore had aimed at Harry was meant to hurt, meant to test. Test what? Snape wasn’t sure but if he hadn’t been there to block it Harry would be in a different kind of pain now than he was at present.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs of Albus’ office Snape paused to look down the corridor. The way the boy was unsteady on his feet he couldn’t have run too far and so he strode off down the short corridor towards the Ravenclaw’s dormitories and common rooms. Turning the corner into the main corridor leading off the staircases Snape paused to glance either way up the hall. He considered turning right back down towards the main hall but when he glanced left he saw the small gathered group of Ravenclaws standing in the entrance way to the 4th year girls’ bathroom. Snape suspected he knew what had caused the commotion now standing whispered and twittering in the doorway to the bathroom. The whispering ceased as he strode towards the gathered group of girls all of whom stood up straight and stared up at him in fear, unsure of what was coming. 

“Is Professor Evan’s alright sir?” The potions professor wasn’t expecting a comment and couldn’t help himself but look mildly surprised as a young brave 4th year Ravenclaw dared to address him. 

“This bathroom is closed until further notice. You have my permission to use the prefect bathroom down the hall.” Pointedly ignoring the young witches’ question Snape flicked his hand in the direction of the Ravenclaw prefect bathroom he knew was just down the hall. When none of the witches made to move however, Snape glared down at them angrily. “Or shall I take house points for disobedience and ignoring a professor’s direct instruction?” With horrified squeaks the young Ravenclaw witches took off at a canter, none daring to look back at him as he stepped inside the girl’s bathroom. Snape paused just inside the bathroom and closed, locked and warded the door behind him. Sighing heavily he shook his head, no doubt after this he would be hearing from Flitwick, Ravenclaw’s head of house. Still he’d brave the man’s displeasure at disrupting the peace in the corridors of his house dorms. 

The Ravenclaw girl’s bathroom was the same as all the bathrooms in Hogwarts. Its granite, sandstone and marble interior was punctuated with splashes of the respective house colors in the form of towels and lockers. Snape took a moment to glance around to ensure no wayward female students were still present before he walked silently over to the toilet stalls. All of the doors were slightly ajar but conscious of his position within the school and his presence in a female bathroom, Snape bent down and glanced along the stalls to see if he could see any feet in what might have been occupied toilets. As he glanced down the second row of toilets his gaze came to rest on a pair of muggle running shoes whose position told of their owner kneeling over the toilet bowl. Straightening up back to his normal height Severus heard the tell-tale sound of vomiting coming from the stall in question. As not to startle the young man Snape made a point of striding to the end of the set of stalls to where a row of sinks and some carved wooden benches were. The sound of his footsteps should have alerted Harry to his presence and so Snape sat down on one of the benches and waited. There was a brief pause in the vomiting and Snape tidied the pile of clean towels beside him as he listened to Harry’s staggered breathing before another round of vomiting ensued. Unlike the men’s bathrooms Snape was more accustomed to, the female bathrooms smelt sickly sweet of flowery perfumes and powder. Snape was just contemplating women’s needs for such a large array of awful smelling cosmetics and perfumery when he heard the toilet flush and a very bedraggled pale Harry Potter emerged from the stall. 

Snape schooled his facial features back to neutral as he watched as Harry walked over to the sinks and began washing his face and rinsing his mouth out with the water. For a moment Snape wondered if the young man was going to say anything to him. As Snape continued to watch Harry’s back, the young man slowly lifted his head up and stared at him in the reflection of the mirror in front of the sink. Snape held the reflection of the man’s gaze his face not betraying any of the emotions inside of him. Harry stared back into the inky black depths of his old professor’s onyx eyes but when it was clear they would tell him nothing he sighed heavily and shook his head. Snape was an unreadable book he always had been. It was what had made him a successful death eater and an even better spy. Harry envied the man’s cold regard for everything and everyone. Even if Harry had wanted to know the elder wizards opinion of what had just happened it was doubtful he would find answers just by looking at Snape’s face. 

“Sorry,” Harry croaked out, his voice a little hoarse after his spectacular waterworks. “I thought it better than puking my guts up in the hallway.” Harry watched as Snape nodded but just barely. Slowly Harry pushed himself away from the sink to come and lay down on the carved wooden bench opposite his once feared potions professor. Snape watched as the young man lay down on the bench a neatly folded towel under his head, his knees bent up and his gaze staring blankly up into the torch lit arches of the gothic ceiling above. 

“Indeed, Filch I’m sure would have had something to say about such a thing. But as it is, you merely spared your concerned audience of 4th year Ravenclaw witches the sight of a professor vomiting in the hall.” Harry managed a small smile as he glanced across at Snape, whose dry wit and repartee was something he had to admit he hadn’t appreciated fully when he’d been a student here. Harry rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. The shadows created by the candles flited between the rafters of the stone cathedral style ceiling. Harry was completely unaware of the casual perusal that his potions professor was sparing him. 

The boy had grown. Not that Snape was denying the fact but the longer he took to take in the new form his student had taken, the more he came to realize to just what extent he had changed. Finding himself more contemplative than he really wanted to be considering the situation, Snape licked his dry lips and broke the silence with what he assumed was a neutral comment. “I believe Professor Longbottom’s class was pleased to have you observe their class today.” Harry huffed and rolled his head to the side to smile crookedly at Snape. 

“Yeah, I never thought I’d see the day when a Longbottom was working alongside you.”

“Yes, I was I confess somewhat surprised by his aptitude in Herbology. I believe he intends opening his own greenhouses to grow and cultivate rare and unique plants.” Snape paused and flicked an invisible speck of dust from his robes as he avoided looking into Harry’s emerald gaze. He was unsure of what he’d find there and knew it would be too easy to just look into his memories to find out what he wanted to know. “Professor Sprout assures me that Mr. Longbottom’s greenhouses will be of great value for my own potions work.”

“God, I’d give anything for a smoke right now.” Harry groaned as he sat up from the bench to sit opposite the professor, whom he glanced at desperately from over the rims of his glasses. Snape tutted and rolled his eyes at the young man’s choice of phrasing, once again reminding him of his muggle crassness. Despite his better judgement Snape removed his wand from the sleeve of his robes. 

“Accio Cigarettes.” Harry’s face beamed as a packet of cigarettes landed in Snape’s own open palm. The professor casually tossed them across at him. “I thought you were only supposed to smoke after coitus.” Harry tapped a cigarette from the box and tucked it gently between his lips. He leant forward gently as Snape leant forward in silent offer, his wand outstretched to light the end of the cigarette. Harry smiled around the cigarette as he inhaled deeply and leaned back against the wall behind the bench. He pressed his head back against the cool granite and closed his eyes, as he held the smoke in his lungs. Snape watched mesmerized as Harry lightly parted his lips and let the white trail of smoke drift out in a slender plume. The sight was entrancing and Snape forced himself to breathe as the emerald green gaze fixed with his, the slight upturned smirk gracing Potter’s lips in reply to his question. 

“Are you suggesting something Professor Snape?” Harry joked as he watched Snape shift unconsciously under his gaze. The memory of the kiss in Potter’s flat above the club made him qwerk his eyebrow up in challenge. Harry couldn’t do magic anymore but he’d learned how to survive on his own. One thing he knew he was very good at was manipulating men into doing what he wanted. That was essentially how he’d landed the job at the club in the first place. 

“Don’t tempt me Potter, may I remind you my pockets are 3000 pounds lighter since I came to find you.” Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, feeling guilty that Snape had shelled out a rather large sum only to find he was useless to help in the situation currently plaguing this world. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered again taking the opportunity to take another drag of his cigarette. “I did offer a refund.” He continued when he’d sufficiently held the smoke in his lungs for a time in order to avoid looking at the professor opposite him. Harry was shocked however when the Professor stood up and walked over to him, snatching the cigarette out of his hand and lifting it to his own lips to take a significant drag. Harry stared gaping at Snape as the wizard closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the cigarette as if it was the finest wine around. Slowly Snape let the smoke drift out from between his lips and curl up and around his nose before opening his eyes to stare back at the shocked face of his young charge. 

“Please Potter, spare me the dramatics. I was sucking cock before you were even thought of and smoking these long before that.” Snape gestured to the cigarette in his hand before flicking it expertly into the bowl of one of the nearest toilets and flushing it away. Stunned Harry just stared at Snape’s figure unsure if he’d actually heard what he thought he’d heard. Snape, seemingly unaware of Harry’s shock turned around and began towards the door of the bathroom, the robes a swirl of majestic quality around him. “Now if you’ve finished feeling miserable for yourself I think it’s time we retired back to the dungeons for the evening. I have classes to teach tomorrow and my temper tends to rise when I’m tired.” Snape’s voice broke Harry out of his stupor and he quickly rose from the bench to follow. “Don’t forget those.” Snape gestured to the packet of cigarettes Harry had left carelessly on the bench. Dutifully Harry picked them up but tossed them back at Snape who caught them with ease. 

“I’m sorry to say Professor they aren’t my cigarettes, I smoke clove.” Harry smiled at Snape as he approached, his own hands slipping into the pocket of his leather jacket that Snape had returned to him earlier. From within the pocket Harry drew out his own packet of cigarettes and the small blue lighter, a smug smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Snape paused for a moment in confusion to look at the packet of cigarettes in his hand compared to the one Harry was currently holding. With a shrug Snape tossed the packet of cigarettes into the wastepaper basket by the door to the bathroom as he unlocked it and opened it. 

“It’s a good thing this bathroom doesn’t belong to Slytherin then doesn’t it.” Snape smiled evilly as he strode out of the door, leaving Harry crying in fits of laughter as he followed. Harry always knew Snape was never fair when it came to house points and it would be an interesting couple of days while Filtch and Flitwick tried to work out which Ravenclaw had been smoking in the 4th year girls bathroom.


	9. Suitably Attired

CHAPTER 9

It was mid-morning by the time Harry awoke the next day, his emotional rollercoaster the night before exhausting on his body. He’d lay awake for a considerable time after he’d woken up replaying the meeting in the headmaster’s office and of the strange conversation that had passed between himself and Snape in the bathroom. While the meeting with the headmaster needed very little analysing the conversation with Snape required a little more scrutinizing. It hadn’t been obvious at the time but after a good half an hour of lying in bed thinking about it, Harry was now sure that Snape’s shocking revelation had been done with a purpose. It was certainly out of character for the austere professor to confess such secrets and expose himself to potential ridicule. Harry knew that Snape would never have spoken such secrets without a purpose and while Harry had assumed that purpose was to take his own mind off what had happened in the office before hand, it was becoming increasingly difficult to say that it wasn’t something else as well. 

“Harry Potter is very late, he is. Very late. The professor of snakes is very irritated.” Harry was pulled from his silent musings when a crackle of magic signaled the entrance of his very own house elf, Dobby. Dobby was standing on Harry’s trunk hopping from one foot to the other and pulling at his big floppy ears in obvious distress. 

“I know I’m late, I just needed some sleep Dobby. Why is Professor Snape angry?” Harry slid from the bed and was rewarded as Dobby scuttled around to help him on with his house slippers. Harry hadn’t ever worn slippers but in the cold damp dungeons he’d found he needed something to keep his feet warm. 

“He is getting list of jobs for Master Potter sir. He is saying you ask to do work.” Harry rolled his eyes and nodded as Dobby pushed him forcefully into the bathroom, urging him to get showered and dressed while the house elf made the bed and collected the dirty laundry. “Master Potter is guest here at Hogwarts he should not be working with the tiny wizards.” Dutifully Harry did as Dobby bid and quickly washed himself in the shower, brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his wayward hair before wandering back out to his bedroom the towel slung low around his waist. 

“They’re called students Dobby, not tiny wizards. And yes I did ask for jobs so that I don’t feel at a loss for things to do. I have no idea how long I’m going to be here and I get bored really easily.” Harry glanced at the selection of clothes Dobby had laid out on his bed for him, somewhat dubious of the selection. The house elf had chosen a plain pair of grey dress pants, his one and only collared shirt – mauve with a white stripe, and the soft grey waistcoat he’d picked up from the second hand store when he’d been looking for a costume for the Moulin Rouge night at the club. “I’m not wearing the waistcoat Dobby.” Harry called over his shoulder as he pulled on some clean cotton boxers before sliding into the grey dress pants. 

“Master Potter will be wearing waistcoat sir, he be Professor now. Professor Evans would be wearing a waistcoat.” Dobby’s floppy ears were just visible bouncing back and forth past the entrance into the living room, obviously bustling around in a fluster. “I’m not a professor Dobby. It’s just a cover so no one knows I’m here.” Harry scoffed at the house elf but knowing it was useless arguing with the elf, dutifully pulled on the waist coat. Sparing himself a sideways glance in the full length mirror of his wardrobe Harry sighed at the image staring back at him. Harry had to admit that for a creature who didn’t wear clothes other than an oversized pair of socks Dobby had managed to make him look quite presentable. Despite the slippers on his feet Harry had to admit he looked almost like a Professor Evans, if Professor Evans was ever actually a real teacher. 

“Come along Harry Potter, Professor Evans is late for Herbology.” Harry allowed Dobby to put his socks and boots on as he helped himself to a biscuit and a cup of tea from the tray, delicately balancing the cup and saucer as Dobby fussed. “Sweater.” Dobby held up a familiar weasley jumper he’d obviously found in Harry’s trunk. Harry shook his head determinedly at Dobby as he shoved the rest of his biscuit in his mouth after drowning the tea in two bit gulps. 

“My coat will be fine.” Harry mumbled, a few biscuit crumbs blowing out from between his lips as he spoke. Dobby shrugged and discarded the jumper on the sideboard before turning to push Harry towards the door to his rooms, determined to see the young man leave in haste. It would have taken very little effort to stop the house elf from pushing him but now that he was up and dressed Harry thought he may as well see what things Snape had lined up for him. 

“Professor Evans schedule from The Professor of Snakes.” Dobby shoved the length of parchment into Harry’s hand. 

“Professor Snape.” Harry corrected. “Dobby his title is Professor Snape not The Professor of Snakes.” Having heard Dobby twice refer to Snape as the Professor of Snakes he felt the need to correct the house elf, less the wizard himself hear of the new title and take his anger out on the house elf who didn’t know any better. Dobby shook his head, his big floppy ears flapping about like fuzzy wings. 

“No sir, he is The Professor of Snakes. The nasty tiny wizards and witches hissing and grumping about dark magic and stuffs all the time. Voldemort this, Tom Riddle that….” Dobby trailed off as he countered Harry’s argument causing Harry to stare at the little elf in concern. Before he could comment further however Dobby disappeared with a pop before reappearing with a crackle a second later.

“Professor Evans is needing his wand Mister Potter.” Harry was shocked as Dobby tried to push the familiar willow wand into the sleeve of Harry’s shirt. Resisting Dobby’s push Harry stepped back away from the elf and consequently the wand which he’d hoped he wouldn’t ever see again. 

“No Dobby, no wand. I don’t have magic anymore.” Dobby looked from Harry to the wand in his hand and back again in confusion before shrugging and throwing the wand over his shoulder back into the living room. 

“As Mister Potter say sir, no need for wand to still make magic.” Dobby bobbed his head up and down in enthusiasm his eyes alight with admiration for the young man standing before him. 

“No Dobby you don’t understand. I don’t have magic anymore even without the wand.” Harry whispered as he tried to impart this new knowledge on the small creature before him. However Harry was very conscious of the fact he was standing out in the corridor of the Slytherin Dungeons where anyone might be listening. 

“No Mister Potter is wrong. Once a wizard, always a wizard. Magic still there, wand or not, just hidden. Elves know this. Now bye bye Professor Evans, you is very late.” Despite listening to Harry, the house elf was having none of the conversation. With a sharply pointed finger Dobby disappeared with a pop leaving the door to Harry’s rooms to slam closed in front of him. 

Confused by Dobby’s comments Harry lingered in the corridor for a moment before he shook his head and unrolled the parchment in his hands. Snape’s dramatic swirling handwriting precisely outlined where he should be on what days of the weeks. Along with Herbology, Harry could see he had been scheduled for time in the potions classrooms with Snape, a day a week with Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures classes, a few hours in the library with Madam Prince, two Quidditch training mornings with Madam Hooch, and most disturbingly two evenings a week with the Dueling Club and Professor Hartford. Harry sighed heavily. There was no way he was going to Dueling Club but until he saw Snape later in the day he couldn’t inform the elder wizard of his refusal. With a glance at his watch Harry realized just how late he was to Herbology just as Dobby had said. Stowing his new schedule in the pocket of his leather jacket Harry took off at a jog towards the greenhouses. 

*******************

“So you’ve been living in London all this time?” Harry nodded at Neville as he began to put away the gardening tools left on the potting tables from Professor Sprout’s second year Herbology class that had just finished. He and Neville had been assisting Professor Sprout all day with her classes. Harry had stayed mainly silent, carefully assisting both Neville and Sprout where he could without having to produce magic to do so. The students were cheerful and bright and while all of them tried to draw him into conversation Harry simply gave polite warm replies that left no room for further comment. Finally though classes for the day had ended and Harry found himself alone in the greenhouses with Neville, while Sprout went to perform her head of house duties for Hufflepuff. 

“I’d like to have a place of my own but I can’t afford it until I’ve finished my apprenticeship.” Neville helped Harry put away the remaining items and tidy the potting table. When they’d finished, Harry took off the brown smock he’d used to keep his clothes clean all day and went over to the sinks to wash his hands. Neville joined him and the pair washed their hands in companionable silence. 

“Have you got a girlfriend Ha….Professor Evan’s?” Neville smiled at Harry warmly as the pair exited the greenhouses to head for the main hall and dinner. Harry blushed and shook his head. His thoughts drifted briefly to the elder wizard whom he hadn’t seen all day but he quickly squashed them. 

“No girlfriend and… no boyfriend either.” Harry spoke carefully his voice lowering as they passed a few Gryfindor students in the hall. Harry’s tastes in partners had changed significantly since he was at school, partially because of his guilt over Ginny’s death and partially because of his occupation. Despite that however Harry was cautious to see what Neville’s reaction to this news would be. Neville paused his eyes widening a little as he glanced at his friend beside him. After the knowledge had sunk in Neville simply nodded and smirked cheekily. 

“That’d explain the get up then, talk about sex on legs.” Harry’s cheeks lit up pink at Neville’s appraisal of his appearance. “It’s like you just stepped out of the pages of Wizard Quarterly.” Harry laughed awkwardly as he glanced over at his friend. Neville despite having grown up had lost very little of his puppy fat and was still rather round. “Those third year Gryffindor witches couldn’t keep their eyes off you. They’ve never been so interested in my assistance in Sprouts Classes.” Neville laughed warmly patting Harry on the back as they entered the great hall where students and professors alike moved to their seats. 

“What about you?” Harry wondered as they approached the professors head table and paused in front of it. They would have to separate to find their seats at opposite ends of the table. Neville shrugged his shoulders casually as he glanced up at where Professor Snape had taken his seat above them at the table. 

“Dalliances here and there but I’m strictly a breasts and bum man myself.” Neville leaned conspiratorially close to Harry to avoid their conversation being overhead by the students milling around. Harry laughed and nodded in understanding before thanking Neville for putting up with him all day and turning to head to his seat beside Snape’s. Harry was very aware of Snape’s gaze on his person as he hung his leather coat over the back of his chair and took his seat. 

“Did you have a good day Professor?” When it was clear Snape was going to say nothing Harry spoke up to break the silence. Harry was unsure of their conversation in the bathroom the night before and if it had made things awkward between them. 

“Indeed, I made three students cry and graded all of my first year’s pathetic attempts at potions essays. And I avoided any students blowing up my lab. A good day by any standards.” Snape leaned forward and picked up his wine glass of pumpkin juice pointedly avoiding looking at Harry beside him. 

“Wow a good day then.” Harry spoke sarcastically watching as the elder wizard glanced across at him an eyebrow raised in mild irritation. 

“I hope you’re satisfied with the arrangements I made for you while you are with us?” Harry nodded as he sipped from his own pumpkin juice before remembering about the Dueling Club. 

“Actually, I’m not happy about going to the Dueling Club. I think perhaps it’s asking for trouble, don’t you think?” Snape nodded to himself as Harry addressed him.

“Yes. Unfortunately Professor Hartford overhead my inquiries in the staffroom regarding your classroom observations and he was quite insistent upon you gracing the students with your knowledge at Dueling Club. I am quite ashamed that I was not able to come up with a suitable excuse and the headmaster offered little help.” Snape lowered his voice as the headmaster stood up, the hall falling quiet as he began the evening notices. “He instead suggested that I attend the classes with you, in order to offer some protection.” Harry rolled his eyes as Snape muttered quietly beneath his breath. For all appearances the professor appeared to be listening intently to the headmaster’s notices but Harry knew better. He could see the distant gaze of onyx clearly contemplating his own private thoughts. 

At last the headmaster finished his notices and with a clap of his hands dinner appeared on the tables. The student populace broke out in quiet conversations. 

“Tonight’s lessons are scheduled for 7.30 in the Defense Classroom. I will meet you at the bottom of the Gryfindor stairs.” Harry sighed and nodded in resignation, clearly he wasn’t getting out of this class. 

“Should I change?” Harry commented carefully, unsure of what he should wear to the dueling club considering that Snape would undoubtedly be wearing his black teaching robes. 

“No, definitely not. I may require the distraction you currently provide, dressed as you are.” Having helped himself to the plate of roast vegetables Snape turned to hand Harry the plate, the young wizard staring at him with a pink stain rising in his cheeks. 

“Professor Snape, are you suggesting something?” Harry whispered as he accepted the offered plate. Snape rolled his eyes and turned back to his own meal. He gestured casually with his fork out towards the student populace.

“I suggest nothing Professor Evans. You only need to follow the gazes of your adoring students to realize the effect your current state of dress has on Hogwarts hormonal teenagers.” Just as Snape suggested Harry became aware of the shy gazes looking in his direction and he sighed inwardly. Ok, so he’d made an impression with his attire just as Dobby had suggested but perhaps a different kind of attention than the one he’d hoped for. With a nod, Harry turned back to begin his meal, silently contemplating the evening ahead. Harry hoped more than anything that tonight was uneventful but considering last night it was a faint hope indeed.


	10. Defending Honor

CHAPTER 10

Snape was already standing at the bottom of the Gryffindor staircase when Harry arrived later in the evening. As the young wizard approached him Severus took the opportunity to appraise Harry’s person for the second time that day. The first appraisal had been as he and Longbottom had entered the great hall for dinner. Snape hadn’t realized he’d been staring until his two ex-students had come to stand directly in front of him their hushed whisper almost conspiratorial in nature. Harry had looked every inch the handsome young wizard his father used to be at his age. The soft pale wool trousers clung to his slender hips and outlined the pert backside and long legs. The mauve shirt and waist coat accentuated his toned upper body, while the leather knee length coat just screamed wild rebellion. Snape had been enraptured by the sight as had many of the hormonal teenagers sitting in the hall at the time. However he’d caught himself just in time before anyone else had noticed his stare. He would not under principal look at his former student in such a manner but the young man was making it very difficult to stick to those principals when providing such a delectable image. 

This time however Snape had spared the younger man another more extensive appraisal, noting the small nuances of adulthood that the boy had developed as he’d grown. The brown haired wizard walked with his head down avoiding eye contact with the few lingering students in corridors. The unruly brown locks hung over his forehead successfully hiding the barely visible scar that had faded considerably over the years. The round, thin wire framed glasses fit his face much better than any of the ill-prescribed pairs he’d been forced to wear as a child. His dress was much the same as it had been earlier except for the pair of muggle running shoes the boy now sported in place of the boots he’d worn earlier. It was yet another reminder to Snape whom he was dealing with and he snorted to himself in amusement as Harry stepped up to him. Harry’s head finally rose from his chest to smile crookedly at his old professor. 

“I’m going to die aren’t I?” Severus rolled his eyes at Potter’s over dramatization of the situation. He chose not to respond and merely turned to begin up the stairs towards the defense classroom and dueling hall. Harry knew he was unlikely to receive a reply to his comment but had thrown it out there just to make sure the professor wouldn’t be surprised if it did happen. Harry had been fretting about the session with Professor Hartford all day and now as they approached the rooms his hands had become sweaty with anxiety. 

Snape noted somewhat dubiously that the corridors were suspiciously quiet of students for a Friday evening and it wasn’t until he opened the door to the dueling hall that he realized why. If it was possible nearly the entire student body was crammed into the dueling hall that adjoined Professor Hartford’s defense classroom. With his considerable height Snape was able to sweep the hall with a sneer of disgust. He was sure that Dueling Club had not been this popular last week. The only explanation he could put it down to was a certain Professor Evans’ appearance at Hogwarts. Snape muttered a foul word beneath his breath as he caught the said Professor Evans by the elbow as he tried to back out of the hall after the sudden realization that he’d drawn a crowd. 

“Not bloody likely.” Harry wasn’t spared the luxury of escaping as Snape reached back and grabbed him, pulling him back into the room. Snape didn’t bother reacting to the whispered comments and shy blushing smiles as he pulled Harry through the throng of students towards the raised dueling platform. He could already see Professor Hartford standing proudly atop the wooden platform. The Professor looked positively pleased with himself as he surveyed the crowd from his raised position. 

“Ah Professor Snape, Professor Evans it’s wonderful you could join us.” Harry stepped automatically back from Snape as the professor relinquished the hold on his arm to approached Professor Hartford. Snape’s face was like thunder. Harry knew Harford was going to cop it but he dearly hoped it wasn’t going to be in front of the entire student body.

“What is the meaning of this?” Snape growled as Hartford continued to beam at him as if nothing was a miss. 

“Indeed Severus, the students have obviously decided that Defense Against the Dark Arts is a most important subject and skill to have, especially since the nasty business in Hogsmead.” Hartford smiled out at the student body his hands coming to rest on his hips as he puffed out his chest and straightened his back in an attempt to look down at Snape’s imposing figure. Snape was larger however and Harry knew that the deatheater turned spy was far scarier than anything Hartford could try. 

“I’m sure their presence would not be as notable, had rumor not spread about Professor Evan’s attendance at this meeting? Especially since his schedule has not been released to the student body.” Snape glared at the fool of a wizard before him, smiling inwardly as he noticed some of the Professor’s confidence ebb away at the suggestion that he’d broken teaching protocol regarding Harry’s timetable. Snape continued to stare at the wizard as he shook off the comment and stepped away from the potions professor to address the students with no intention of acknowledging Snape’s accusation. 

“Well now. Welcome everyone to Friday, Dueling Club. It’s lovely to see so many of you here interested in the noble and ancient of art of dueling.” Harry took a conscious step closer to Snape as the professor strode back down the raised platform to stand beside him. Snape’s arms were folded across his chest and his acid like glare was firmly pointed at Hartford who was now pacing pompously up and down the platform as he spoke. Harry couldn’t help but wonder why the headmaster had employed the wizard. He looked ridiculous. The professor’s formal teaching robes had been taken off and in their place he wore quidditch leathers. What was most ridiculous however was the elaborate leather strapping that wrapped around the professor’s torso. As far as Harry could see it ultimately served no other purpose but as a complicated wand holder.

Harry refocused on the conversation at hand as he watched Hartford draw his wand dramatically from its elaborate holder and turned to face Snape. 

“Professor Snape, would you oblige me to a short duel to illustrate the protocols of such an event.” Harry smiled to himself as he watched a cruel and malicious smile break out across the potion professor’s face. 

“With pleasure….” Snape spoke smoothly as he removed his own wand from within the folds of his robes and approached the center of the dueling platform. “Prat.” Snape muttered beneath his breath as he glanced back towards Harry who had sensibly taken cover down on the hall floor with the students. Harry knew how this duel would end and he took small pleasure in knowing that unlike in the past he wasn’t going to be on the receiving end of Snape’s wand. 

Harry watched as the wizards presented their wands to each other for inspection before they both turned and took four long strides away from each other towards opposite ends of the platform. The pair turned to face one another and a hushed quiet fell over the hall in anticipation. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Professor Hartford take an unnecessarily flamboyant pose, his wand aimed squarely at Snape. Snape merely stood still his arms by his sides and his wand held casually in his left hand. 

The curse that split the silence with a crackle of magic caused the student body to gasp in anticipation. Hartford had sounded commanding and confident as he began the duel. However Harry knew it wouldn’t last. As predicted Snape barely moved as he easily blocked the curse, his wand flicking in irritation as he repelled the curse and sent one back in Hartford’s direction. Harry knew the curse and from his own experience knew that Snape had varied the cast just enough that Hartford would have no chance of blocking it. 

Spectacularly Hartford’s block failed and with a bright flash of yellow the curse struck him in the chest sending him back flipping off the end of the platform. A few concerned students gathered around the prone form of their professor lying stunned on the floor. Snape slipped his wand back inside the fold of his robes and crossed his arms over his chest in silent satisfaction. Harry knew that look on the professor’s face. It was the smug satisfaction the potions professor found in belittling idiots. Harry stepped back up onto the platform beside Snape and glanced around at the students. Harry knew the emotions behind the eyes of the young witches and wizards gaze as he’d felt a very similar emotion himself when he’d first seen Professor Snape duel. Admiration, respect and a healthy dose of scared caution reflected back at him from the young faces. 

“Auror trained, my arse.” Snape muttered beneath his breath as he watched the students help Professor Hartford to his feet. “And that is why you never take your eyes off a wizard or witches wand when dueling. A simple change in the way you cast can alter a curse or charm quite effectively.” Snape addressed the student body that all nodded, lesson well learned. 

“Quite right Professor Snape, you illustrated my lesson quite well.” Snape raised a dubious eyebrow at Hartford, who was just straightening his appearance and gathering his wits about him. Harry rolled his eyes, the wizard was intolerable. “Any questions about this lesson?” Hartford turned to the students unwilling to meet the gaze of Harry and Snape at the other end of the platform. 

“What if they don’t have a wand?” A voice spoke up from the back of the room and Harry couldn’t identify who had asked it. 

“Yes, like Professor Evans. He doesn’t carry a wand at all?” Harry cringed as another student spoke up from the other side of the platform, the focus of the students now falling onto him. Harry swallowed nervously as Professor Hartford glanced at him with almost predatory delight. Harry had hoped that none of the students had paid him too much attention to even notice the absence of his wand. 

“What a good question. Perhaps Professor Evans may like to enlighten us on the situation?” Harry began twisting his hands nervously in front of him as all eyes fell on him. The awkward silence stretched. Opening and closing his mouth a few times Harry tried to come up with an explanation that would seem plausible but just as he was about to make a monumental cock up, Snape stepped in to save him. 

“Professor Evans does not need a wand.” Harry glanced nervously at Snape, who was staring at him encouraging him to nod in agreement with his statement. 

“Wow, wandless magic. How fortunate we are to be graced with a wizard who has such a rare gift.” Hartford sounded unconvinced and Harry merely nodded in silent agreement. A twittering broke out among the students and Harry cringed as he saw a smirk break out across professor Hartford's face. “Perhaps we might be able to persuade you to demonstrate this skill in a friendly display.” The students broke out into calls of encouragement and Harry felt the situation rapidly spiraling out of control. Perspiration had broken out on his forehead and his breathing had become labored as panic set in. One of the main reasons he’d withdrawn from wizarding society after his magic had disappeared had been in an attempt to avoid situations such as this. When he would be forced into a situation where he could not protect himself. Sensing the impending melt down of Harry, Snape stepped in. 

“Indeed but such a display I am sure would embarrass the professor, whose family heritage is steeped in wandless magic. Magic is magic Professor Hartford, no matter how it is used.” Snape’s cutting reply left no room for negotiation but Harry knew better. Hartford was not one to be discouraged in front of the crowd of students. 

“Quite right. I apologize Professor Evans….” Hartford inclined his head towards Harry in false apology but when Harry thought he was safe, Hartford spoke again. “However if the Professor will not object, I propose a duel with swords instead. The students I am sure would be grateful to see how a wizard from an illustrious family such as Professor Evans’ conducts himself in the ancient art of sword play.” Harry was horrified. He’d never picked up a sword in his life and sought to express this information to Snape with a very pointed and fearful glare. Snape it seemed ignored this information and rose up to his full imposing height as he glared at Hartford. Hartford knew he’d struck a nerve with his comment. 

“Professor Evans accepts this invitation and thus will choose the weapons first.” Snape spoke calmly his voice dripping with undisguised disgust. 

“What!” Harry squeaked as Snape gestured to the Slytherin prefects he easily identified in the crowd. 

“Fetch the house swords.” Obediently the prefects scuttled off into the defense classroom to fetch what Snape had asked for. Harry was physically shaking now as Snape dragged him down off the platform and over to a dueling chest at the front of the hall. Waving his wand over the oak chest Snape stepped back as it opened to reveal a full set of training leathers. 

“Holy shit.” Harry squeaked again uncaring of the student audience who were watching as Snape began pulling the leathers out of the chest and thrusting them in Harry’s direction. 

“Language Professor Evans.” Snape glared at Harry as he pulled the leather vest over Harry’s head and began lacing it tight around his chest. 

“You’ve cracked,” Harry leaned very close to Snape as the potions professor bent over him to pull on the leather gauntlets. “I’ve never fucking used swords in my life.” Harry gritted out from between his teeth. He was sure that only Snape could hear him as he bent close to the professor desperate to stop the impending doom. Snape ignored his charge and finalized the last few laces on Harry’s arm guards before leaning in close to Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes were as wide as saucers as Snape spoke, so softly even Harry had to strain to hear him over the excited chatter of the students. 

“He just insulted your family Evans, you’re obligated to respond or you risk him looking into your family tree a little too closely.” Snape ground out as he stepped away and led Harry back up onto the dueling platform where Hartford was already standing in waiting. The prefects were standing in the middle of the platform holding four very large oak boxes. The boxes were beautifully carved and intricately inlaid with different runes and symbols. 

“Your choice Professor Evans.” Hartford spoke confidently as he gestured to the boxes. Obediently the prefects opened all four boxes displaying the beautiful and deadly swords inside. It was obvious from their jewel encrusted handles which sword belonged to which house. The ruby encrusted handle was clearly Godric Gryffindor’s sword while the emerald handled sword belonged undoubtedly to Salazar Slytherin. A pearl handle marked Rowina Ravenclaw’s, while the sapphires sparkled on Hufflepuffs. 

Resigned to the fact he had to face this newest challenge Harry went to reach for the Gryffindor sword. However before he could take it Snape coughed loudly and gestured to the Slytherin sword with a quick nod of his head. Confused and concerned Harry stared at Snape for a long few moments but when Snape didn’t waver from his suggestion, Harry sighed and picked up Salazar’s sword. The sword was heavy and Harry held it with both hands as he followed Snape down to the end of the platform while Hartford collected Gryffindor’s sword and took up his own position. 

“I told you I was going to die.” Harry muttered as he stared at the sword in his hand. The intricate handle was made up of two entwined snakes, their eyes make of glittering emeralds at the hilt. Snape rolled his eyes once more at Harry’s dramatics before leaning in to whisper in the young man’s ear. The sensation of Snape’s breath ghosting across his cheek was strangely erotic and if the situation was different Harry was sure he would have enjoyed it more than he should. 

“I suggest you talk to the sword while I begin proceedings.” Snape whispered his gaze firmly fixed on the twin snakes on the swords handle. With a flurry of robes Snape turned to address the students, obviously outlining the rules and history behind wizarding sword play. Harry knew the basics of a sword duel having studied it briefly in Lupin’s classes when he was at school. However it was always said that only old pureblood families still participated in such activities and thus Harry had promptly ignored the rest of the lesson. For a while Harry merely stared at the sword in his hand not sure if he had read Snape’s message properly. He was sure he hadn’t meant to speak to the actual sword but more the snakes that were wrapped around the hilt. Taking a deep breath Harry concentrated on the glittering eyes of the twin snakes and prayed that his ability to speak parseltongue wasn’t linked to his magic or lack thereof. 

“So hi?” Harry’s voice quavered but he was pleased that the sound that came out of his mouth was anything but English. “Hello sword.” Harry felt suddenly stupid talking to his sword and turned self-consciously towards the back of the hall so that the students wouldn’t be treated to his insanity. 

“A parselmouth. There has not been a Slytherin gifted with that talent in millennia.” Harry was a little shocked as he watched the twin silver snakes rise up from their handle, their bodies coiling around the hilt and Harry’s hand that hold the sword. 

“No indeed brother, not since the master. An honor indeed to be wielded by a talented Slytherin. ” The other snake spoke as well and Harry bit his tongue, deciding it was not a good idea to correct the snakes on his house preference. 

“Listen, I’ve never actually used a sword before and this…..person has challenged me. I don’t want to die, can you help me?” Harry’s voice hissed in conversation. The twin snakes coiled up the sword to its point to appraise the competition before they returned to their restless curling around Harry’s hand and the hilt of the sword. 

“We would never allow a Slytherin to lose such a challenge.” The first snake’s eyes flickered in irritation and Harry watched as its tail shuddered in anger. 

“My brother and I will help, both hands on the hilt if you pleassssse.” The second snake shifted to allow Harry to take the handle of the sword with both hands. Almost immediately the snakes wrapped around his hands and up his wrists tightening to the point where Harry was sure he wouldn’t be able to feel his fingers after this. Satisfied that the snakes were going to help him, Harry straightened himself and turned back to face Hartford and Snape. Snape had successfully delayed the start of the duel but as Harry nodded to him, he quickly ended his speech to the students. 

“Gentlemen, you both agree to the terms of this duel and a state of fair play?” Harry was shaking nervously as Snape looked from Hartford to him to ensure both men nodded in understanding. “Very well first blood wins. Good luck.” Snape bowed to the audience in what Harry assumed was a traditional thing before he stepped down off the dueling platform out of harm’s way. It may have taken a moment but Snape’s words finally sunk in to Harry’s muddled brain a moment too late. 

“First blood!?” Harry squeaked as he spared a fearful glance at Snape before Professor Hartford came barreling down the platform towards him, in full attack mode. “Shit…..” Harry breathed out as he felt the snakes around his hands tighten impossibly. 

“Bite brother bite.” Harry spared a horrified glance down at the snakes before the largest of the twin reptiles opened its mouth wide and with his fangs extended bit down hard into Harry’s hand. The razor sharp incisors slid through the leather like butter and Harry cried out in pain his arms swinging wide and upwards. Most surprisingly the movement easily blocked Professor Hartford’s initial blow. The clang of metal upon metal rang out around the hall and Harry didn’t have time to appreciate the Professor’s surprised expression before the snakes were biting him again causing his arms to spasm into another successful block. 

The pain was blinding but every time the snakes bit his hand his body jerked into reaction, successfully keeping Professor Hartford’s attacks at bay. The attacks were relentless and Harry could feel the frustration in the Professors hits. Eventually though Harry felt that the attacks were lessening in severity and Harry was sure the Professor was tiring. As if reading his mind the snakes spoke again. 

“Finish the foolish one…” The snakes spat in twin hisses and Harry was helpless as the sword pulled him forward and he found himself suddenly on the attack. Like before each bite of the snakes willed Harry’s body into a reaction and before he realized what had happened, Professor Hartford was falling backwards onto the platform, his own sword sliding out of his hand and out of reach. Harry’s heart was pounding as he looked down to find himself towering over Professor Hartford’s prone body. Fear glittered in the elder wizards brown eyes as the point of Harry’s sword rested precariously at his throat. 

“First blood, first blood only.” Harry hissed in parseltongue frightened suddenly that the snakes would finish what they had started. Both snakes hissed in irritation and Harry howled in pain as the littlest of the snakes dug his fangs abruptly into Harry’s thumb causing the sword to flick up and slice a thin cut along Professor Hartford’s cheek. The man on the floor hissed himself in pain his face turning away from the sword having expected the worse. 

“First blood?” Harry could hardly believe it as Snape stepped up quickly onto the platform to assess the situation. There was an eerie silence that clung in the hall. Every pair of eyes was glued to Professor Hartford’s cheek. The anticipation was excruciating as everyone watched the slice on the Professor’s cheek redden, before a thin crimson trickle began to flow down the slightly bruised skin. “Acknowledged. Professor Evans wins.” As if not really believing it himself Snape spoke to the general audience and like that the spell was broken. Joyous whooping and enthusiastic claps and shouts of congratulations rang through the air as the student body erupted in excitement. For the first time since the duel had begun Harry finally relaxed his shoulders dropping in relief as he felt the snakes recoil and settle back onto the handle of the sword. Without the snakes tight hold Harry dropped the sword and pulled his injured hands against his chest. The leather gloves and wrist guards were hiding the untold damage Harry knew would be on his hands from the snake bites. 

“Come along Professor Evans let’s leave Professor Hartford to his wounded pride.” Snape guided Harry down off the dueling platform, somewhat surprised that the crowd of students parted automatically for him. All of them called their congratulations as Harry passed. Snape paused at the entrance to the hall as he pushed Harry through and glanced back at the house prefects who were now waiting patiently for instruction. 

“Ensure the students are returned to their dorms. Curfew is in ten minutes and anyone found out of bed when those ten minutes are up will be instantly given a week’s detention with Filch.” With his characteristic snarl Snape addressed the students and turned with a swirl of robes to follow Harry back down to the dungeons. It was with a satisfied smirk that Snape heard the thunderous movement of the students behind him as they began scrambling to return to their dorms before curfew. Somethings would never change at Hogwarts.

A/N *Jumps Around* Woohoo lookie what I just found on my hard drive the Avatar that someone made me that matches 'Against His Nature'. I'm so lucky to have such dedicated readers... *Blushes*


	11. Tradition and Honor

CHAPTER 11

“You’re insane. I could have been killed!” Harry gasped over his shoulder as he went to enter his own chambers once they’d reached the dungeons. 

“As you say.” Snape replied critically as he watched the young wizard hiss in pain as he tried to push open the door to his own rooms. “I suggest you follow me to my own chambers so we can sort out your injuries.” With a sweep of robes Snape strode past Harry to the portrait that marked the entrance to his own chambers. Infuriatingly Snape’s door opened automatically, the wards acknowledging the owner of the rooms without hesitation. Harry muttered under his breath about Snape’s stupid dungeons before sighing in resignation and following the elder wizard into his chambers. 

Harry had never been inside Snape’s private chambers before. He had only ever been privy to the professor’s office when he was a student. Stepping into the room Harry stood stiffly as the door closed quietly behind him. Snape was bustling around the room and Harry took the time to take in the surprising décor of the professors chambers. Harry had expected a cold desolate room with nothing but minimal practical furniture but Harry was somewhat surprised by the cozy, richly furnished room before him. Two large overstuffed arm chairs in deep purple sat in front of the fire. A large dark carved coffee table sat between the chairs with a wizard’s chess set sitting on top of it. Two of the walls were lined with bookshelves that were brimming with dusty tomes and antique artifacts. A chaise lounge was tucked in a nook with a book left lying carelessly left open on it. The dark intricately carved wooden furniture lent the room towards the gothic feel and the plush rugs and cushions told of a wizard who preferred comfort in his home. Two arches led from the main living room and Harry assumed that they led to the bedroom and a kitchen, similar to his own rooms. 

“Potter come and sit down.” Harry drew his attention back from his casual perusal of Snape’s home back to the wizard himself. Harry was somewhat surprised to see that the potions professor had discarded his outer teacher robes and was stood up in only his black wool trousers and white collared shirt. Snape had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and had unbuttoned the top two buttons around the collar. His hair he had tied back with a thick black ribbon at the nape of his neck and Harry took a moment to admire how much more distinguished the wizard looked without the greasy locks hanging about his face. Dutifully Harry came to sit on the chair and was surprised when Snape knelt before him and reached for the laces on the leather dueling vest Harry still wore. 

“I can do this myself.” Feeling awkward Harry muttered quietly as he pulled away from Snape. The elder wizard ignored him however as he began unlacing the vest. Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes ignoring Harry’s awkwardness. It was clear that the young wizard knew nothing of tradition and Snape silently cursed the lax teaching that some professors had provided during Harry’s school years. 

“Aside from the fact you are clearly in pain, the tradition of champions within pureblood families is steeped in ceremony. The victor of a duel would never be allowed to undress alone.” Harry relaxed a little as Snape continued to unlace the vest before drawing it carefully off over Harry’s head. With the leather vest gone Harry slumped a little in Snape’s comfortable arm chair suddenly feeling the stiffening of his muscles and the blossoming bruises on his body. “This task would usually fall to your family but as the one who ultimately got you into this situation, the task thus falls to me.” Harry watched as Snape stood up and disappeared into one of the arched doorways for a few minutes before returning with a small wooden case of potions and a large steaming bowl of hot water. The pain in Harry’s hands was rising and he had begun to shake a little his gloved hands still clutched protectively to his chest. Harry swallowed convulsively as he leant back against the chair preparing himself for what was coming. Snape knelt on the floor in front of him again and reached gently for his hands. “Try to relax. I know you’re in pain.” Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape begin to unlace the braces and gloves. Harry’s hands shook in Snape’s own as he gently eased the leather gloves off. 

“Ooooh, fuck.” Harry swore his hands still shaking as the pain increased the instant the gloves were gone. Snape surveyed the damage to Harry’s hands. The snake’s fangs had ripped large holes in the boy’s skin. The fang marks pierced deep into the muscles. Snape bit his lip in sympathy knowing that the young man sat before him must be in agony. Harry was chewing the inside of his mouth as he tried not to look at the mess that was his hands and tried not to call out in pain. Snape’s touch was gentle and feather light as he unbuttoned the cuffs of Harry’s shirt and rolled the mauve material up to his sleeves. 

“It doesn’t look like they poisoned you but I’ll give you an antivenin potion just to be sure.” Harry nodded as he felt Snape run gentle fingers up his forearms dutifully following his veins as he searched for signs of poison. The touch sent a shiver of lust through Harry’s body but thankfully Snape misinterpreted Harry’s shiver as one of pain. “Here swallow these two together.” Snape helped Harry drink both vile tasting potions before he stepped away over to a drinks cabinet on the far side of the room. 

“You know a lot about this tradition stuff.” Harry spoke in an effort to try and make his libido calm down. “Did you ever duel?” Snape returned with two glasses of amber liquid, one with a short straw stuck in it. Harry smiled inwardly at Snape’s consideration of his hands as he sipped at the liquid that had been put on the small side table beside him. 

“The Snape family has moved in pureblood wizarding circles for years. Unfortunately it meant I was brought up with a healthy respect for tradition and ceremony, some more barbaric than others. Dueling with swords was my father’s way of ensuring he had an heir who was capable of looking after the family name and reputation.” Harry closed his eyes tightly as Snape gently placed his hands in the warm water of the bowl he’d brought out earlier. “Breathe Harry, in and out. You’ll adjust to the pain.” Snape spoke calmly to Harry having noted with concern that the young wizard was hyperventilating and had begun to look pale. Nodded obediently Harry tried to calm his breathing as he felt Snape gently begin washing his hands. 

“Your Dad sounds like a dick.” Harry muttered breathlessly, desperate for the conversation to continue in order to take his mind off the pain. Snape raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. 

“Most refer to him as being tough…” Snape paused as he touched one of the deeper puncture wounds on Harry’s hands causing his patient to buck up off the chair. Snape held firm and gently soothed his fingers over Harry’s palm encouraging the boy to calm down. “…but I suppose your analogy covers it more succinctly.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Harry breathed out shakily as he opened his eyes and watched as Snape carefully. Snape gently removed Harry’s hands from the water and laid them carefully on his own knees, wrapped gently in a soft white towel. 

“And what would that be Mr. Potter?” Snape inquired coolly pleased that Harry had calmed down again. 

“You’re distracting me from my shitty life by telling me your secrets.” Snape barked a genuine laugh and Harry was amazed at how the stern professor’s face lit up with amusement. It was a rare thing to see a genuine smile on Severus Snape’s face and Harry knew it was a gift rarely bestowed. “Did you think I didn’t notice in the Ravenclaw bathroom? You’re doing the same thing now.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath as the professor gently dried his hands, careful not to inflame further bleeding. 

“Alas my reputation as a cold uncaring potions professor is ruined, what ever shall I do?” Snape feigned mock affront as he reached gently behind him and held up a pair of white cotton gloves. Harry watched as Snape poured half a bottle of purple coloured potion into each glove before gesturing for Harry to slip his hands into them. Pain creased Harry’s face again although Snape knew the potions he’d given him earlier were beginning to kick in. “More to the point, is my distraction working? I’d be disappointed indeed if I’d bared my secrets for no reason.” 

“Your secrets are safe with me. God knows I’ve got enough of my own.” Harry relaxed back into the armchair as Snape rose from the floor to take away the bowl of bloodied water and the towel. “So tell me who took care of you after your battles?” Snape returned from the kitchenette a few minutes later to collect his own glass of whisky from the mantle above the fireplace. Harry noted that Snape had a small wooden box in his hand. 

“My brother.” Snape sipped on his whisky as he sat himself down in the armchair opposite Harry, determined to keep an eye on his charge as the potions in his system worked their magic. 

“I didn’t realize you had siblings.” Harry was clearly shocked, having never heard mention of any of Snape’s family. The man himself had never spoken of such things and Harry had just assumed he was an only child. 

“My younger brother was spared much of my father’s cruel attentions. As the eldest son I was his heir and thus the responsibility of the family fell to my shoulders. My father would arrange the duels but he never tended to me after a success. From an early age my brother was quite privy to the wounds I bore.” Snape sipped again from his whisky, idly swilling the amber liquid around in the cut crystal glass. 

“It sounds like you dueled a lot.” Harry muttered entranced by the long potion stained fingers clutched around Snape’s glass. Snape huffed a contemptible laugh before leaning forward his free hand coming up to drag his hair away from his neck to reveal the skin behind his ear to Harry’s gaze. Harry’s mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the tattoos he saw on the pale skin just beneath the hair line behind Snape’s ear. They were little tally marks so fine that they looked like Snape’s hair. 

“These are honor marks for each victory. There are 38 in all. The first 15 I earned before I even turned 17.” Snape let his hair fall back into place, some of the strands falling free of the ribbon to cascade carelessly about his face. “For every one I won, there were five I did not. Unlike your own duel tonight mine were conceded victories.” Harry tilted his head to the side unsure of what it meant. Snape couldn’t help himself and rolled his eyes. Had the wizard learnt nothing in his seven years of schooling? “It means that in order to win one of the participants must verbally concede defeat. As you would imagine it takes a lot to make someone admit they have lost. Naturally the damage to your body from the blows of a sword or a wand is going to leave scars. My brother was always there after I’d won, to bathe me, tend my wounds and put me to bed with a dreamless sleep potion.” Snape’s gaze turned distant and Harry was warmed by the devotion and love Snape clearly had of his brother. 

“What happened when you didn’t win?” Harry inquired as Snape’s gaze settled back on the mouthful of whisky that was left in the bottom of his glass. 

“My love of whisky started early.” Snape muttered as he swallowed what remained of his whisky, the answer to Harry’s question not lost on the other wizard. Clearly Snape had to look after himself after a loss and Harry was supremely glad he’d won against Hartford. 

“Well, it’s getting late. The pain potion has undoubtedly kicked in.” Snape put his now empty glass aside and opened the small wooden box sitting on his lap. “So where is it going to be Potter?” Harry didn’t know what Snape was referring to and cocked his head to the side in confusion as the professor removed what looked like a needle and ink pot from the small wooden box. 

“Where is what going?” Harry queried as he watched Snape adjust the end of the needle before dipping it into the ink. 

“Your honor tattoo Harry. You are the victor.” Snape stood up and stepped towards Harry, who creased his eyebrows in concern. “Unlike my father who gave me no choice in where my tattoos are placed, you may decide where it goes.” Harry sighed and nodded. It would be a slight on a tradition Snape held in high esteem if he didn’t accept the tattoo. So Harry nodded and gestured to the inside of his wrist. 

“Might as well get it somewhere it’ll remind me never to do something so stupid again.” Snape knelt before him again and Harry held his wrist steady as Snape leant over him and began the tattoo. The needle was so fine that Harry hardly noticed the pin pricks of pain as Snape worked quickly. He was conscious of Harry’s already abused hands and wrists and his touch was feather light. 

“There, it suits you.” Snape leant back after five minutes of work and allowed Harry to admire the tattoo. Surprisingly Snape had not mirrored his own tattoos of single lines but had instead drawn an intricate little snake on his inner wrist. Harry smiled at the image as Snape stood back up and returned the needle and ink to the box. “Your first tattoo?” Snape inquired casually over his shoulder as he watched Harry yawn in fatigue. 

“Surprisingly enough, no.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape raise an eyebrow at him in surprise. “And don’t ask where or what they are that’s another of my secrets.” Harry countered as Snape went to question him about said tattoos. Snape chuckled softly and disappeared through the larger archway leading from his living room. He returned with a soft grey woven blanket and a pillow with a silk cover. 

“A secret for another disaster then?” Harry nodded as he watched Snape lay the pillow and blanket on the chaise in the nook. “I will have to insist you stay here tonight in case I have missed any signs of poison.” Standing up, Harry swayed on his feet unaware of just how exhausted he actually was. Seeing Harry struggle Snape quickly stepped to Harry’s side and helped him over to the chaise. Sitting Harry down, Snape knelt to take off Harry’s muggle running shoes before helping the boy lay down on the pillow. 

“Severus?” Snape smiled at the use of his first name as he draped the blanket over Harry’s body. “Where’s your brother now?” Harry’s eyes were sliding closed as he uselessly fought the sleeping potion Snape had slipped into the whisky. 

“Ah, that would be my secret for another disaster.” Snape gently removed Harry’s glasses and placed them carefully on the small table beside the chaise. Harry went to speak but Snape watched as the potion finally took Harry into sleep. The young man’s features softened as he fell into slumber. For a long moment Snape stared at Harry’s face before sighing and moving back to sit in his armchair for the long night of watching over Harry’s sleep.


	12. Of Elves and Wizards

CHAPTER 12

 

“He has been seen in Diagon Alley. He walks freely about without care of who sees him.” Mad-eye Moody addressed Dumbledore sharply and several of the Auror’s present nodded their heads in agreement. Dumbledore’s brow furrowed as he looked around the table at the gathered members of the Order of the Phoenix. In the past week rumors had grown about Tom Riddle’s son and sightings had become frequent. 

“They say he travels with two bodyguards at all times but conducts himself in no threatening manner.” Tonks’ flaming red hair shimmered in the firelight as she spoke before gesturing to the Aurors present. “The Ministry can do nothing. He is not a wanted man like his father’s Deatheaters are and there is no proof of his murdering the traitors in Hogsmead.” 

“He is smarter than his father then.” Every eye in the room turned to the dark figure standing by the fire. They had been in conference for over two hours in Dumbledore’s office discussing Tom Riddle’s son and Severus Snape had not spoken a word up until now. There were a few huffs of contempt around the table at Snape’s comment but he remained firm, his gaze fixed on the fire and the flickering embers within it. 

“And you’d know wouldn’t you Snape. We see that you survived the culling of traitors, despite your very public trial. Surely he must know of your treachery towards his father. It makes us wonder yet again whose side you are on.” Alice spoke up from Lupin’s side further down the table and Snape spared her a glance of contempt over his shoulder before going back to staring at the fire. 

“Alice.” Dumbledore admonished as he looked to Lupin for support. The werewolf could say nothing however as Alice stood up and pointedly accusingly at Severus’ back. 

“What headmaster? I say nothing that we are not all thinking. We do not know what this wizard has planned, we are not even sure if he is a threat. Yet we sit here debating the unknown on the premise of a washed up traitor and a boy squib.” 

“Hey!” The Weasley’s instantly took offense at the accusation Alice made at Harry and all of them stood up ready to defend his honor but Alice steamrolled over them. 

“And where is the savior now? Where has he been for the past 8 years? We know nothing of his friends, those he has been staying with. How do we know he is not in league with Tom Riddle’s son? What other reason could there be that he walks so freely about, without fear or care. He must know that our savior is worthless.” This time Alice was drowned out in shouts of anger as she stared coldly at Snape by the fire. Chaos broke out in the office and Snape rolled his eyes as the headmaster called for order, his large booming voice finally quietening the crowd. Alice sat smugly at the end of the table watching the discontent she had caused. Snape watched her closely and noted somewhat with pride that Lupin had left her side, his loyalty clearly with Harry and the Weasley’s. 

“Severus, where is Harry?” Snape’s attention was drawn to where Charlie was standing with his younger brother Ron and Hermione. 

“What does it matter? If you believe the half elf then Harry is useless to us and I as traitor would not be required to give you any of that information.” Snape sneered bitterly across at Alice who was still too smug. “Is this what we have come to? Arguing amongst ourselves on the hearsay of an outcast of her own kind. Tell me Alice Tealin, where were you when we fought Tom Riddle the first time? Where were your Elvan brothers and sisters when war broke out in this world?” Alice lowered her head the smile disappearing from her face. When she didn’t reply Snape huffed in contempt. “Indeed your kind is weak. What makes you think we would be of need of your help now. Get out.” Snape sneered in disgust as he pointed to the door and no one spoke up to protest as she stormed out of the door. Silence hung in her wake and Snape sighed as he looked back at Dumbledore who was sitting stoically behind his desk. “Harry is down in greenhouses with Longbottom enjoying, if for a brief moment his life in normality.” Snape finally addressed Charlie’s question and the wizard nodded in understanding. 

“We need to be vigilant. Tom Riddle’s son poses no immediately threat to us. At present he has only done what the Aurors and Ministry have been trying to do, which is capture the remaining Deatheaters. We will keep watch and wait.” Dumbledore spoke up calmly and the gathered group nodded in understanding before rising to begin to leave. Some broke off into small groups of quiet discussion and Snape found himself sitting beside Charlie Weasley in the headmaster’s quiet library. 

“How is he?” Charlie whispered. 

“Normal.” Snape replied calmly as he poured two glasses of pumpkin juice from the tray and handed one to Charlie. “I am surprised at just how normal he is.” Charlie laughed and sipped from his drink surprised that Snape was being so honest. 

“If I wasn’t so sure of myself I’d say you were warming to this new magicless Harry Potter, Severus.” Charlie smiled coyly up at Snape who rolled his eyes with mock annoyance. 

“Watch your tongue Weasley, I’m still your elder.” Charlie snorted and shook his head as Snape sat down beside him on the lounge the pair quietly sipping on their pumpkin juice in quiet contemplation. 

“He is attractive though don’t you think?” Charlie glanced carefully over at Snape, the profile of man’s face silhouetted in the dim light of the fire. 

“Weasley.” Snape muttered a quiet warning in Charlie’s direction but Charlie was having none of it. He had seen Harry at his worst in the last six months. He had seen the young man broken by the world that had betrayed him and had been sworn to secrecy. 

“Did you see him at the club?” Snape closed his eyes in reply to Charlie’s question. “Then you saw them bidding for him like he was a prize to be won. He didn’t deserve that Severus, he deserves love.” Charlie reached across and put a hand on Snape’s knee and leant close so his whisper could be heard. “He told me that he still thinks of himself as a virgin. He said that he was only ever the top. It’s partly why they would pay so much, they thought they could be the one to dominate him. He’s tougher than we give him credit for but he is not unbreakable. I still believe he belongs in this world.”

“At what point did you become the sensible Weasley of the family?” Snape opened his eyes slowly and watched as Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. “He does belong here with us even if he doesn’t believe it but we need to know where he fits. I don’t believe in prophecy, our future is ours to write with the decisions we make.” Snape sighed as he felt Charlie’s hand squeeze his knee in understanding. 

“I’m glad you’re seeing through the bullshit in there. You know Tom Riddle’s son will be planning something.” Charlie lowered his voice conspiratorially as he gestured with his head back towards the slightly ajar door where the rest of the Order was now beginning to leave. 

“Yes, there is no other reason why I am still alive. He is braver than his father was and smarter. He parades himself in plain sight and has completed the Ministry’s work rounding up the Deatheaters under the guise of doing them a favour. He is playing us into a false sense of security around him.” Snape frowned and shook his head as he stood up from the chair he already felt that they had pushed their luck with talking of such matters in the headmaster’s office. “I’m concerned too about the sudden interest the Elves have in Tom Riddle’s son and The Order. They are a selfish race that rarely make sacrifices especially for wizards and witches they believe below themselves in the hierarchy of magic. They are also very careful about to whom they reveal their heritage and most pretend to use wands in order to hide their true use of magic. It is therefore surprising that in the last twelve months we have seen the appearance of two creatures of Elvan descent reveal themselves.” 

“Two?” Charlie whispered in surprise as Snape led him to the door and out into the quiet of Dumbledore’s office. Most of the order had moved on and only Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Hermione and the Weasleys remained talking quietly among themselves by Dumbledore’s desk. The group paid Severus and Charlie no attention as the two wizards walked slowly over to the fireplace.

“Yes, Alice was very quick to come forward and announce her heritage and after last week’s duel I am more positive than ever that Professor Hartford is Elvan too.” Charlie worried his lip in concern as he watched Snape dip his hand into the silver jar of floo power on Dumbledore’s mantle and removed a large handful. He was tired after the meeting and had no intention of taking the long walk back to the dungeons, when a floo trip was quicker. 

“Are you sure?” Charlie whispered as he watched Snape stare into the fire for a long moment of contemplation. Charlie had heard about the sword fight in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Word had spread quickly and the whole school was still talking of the battle. 

“Yes, the whole thing was a set up to test Harry somehow. Those scars up his arms are the marks of an Elvan warrior. They were caused by Elvish magic or talent. The way he fought, those were trained moves of a skilled swordsman with years of practice. Even the most seasoned pureblooded wizard would have struggled against him. He was using wandless magic to help him.” Snape looked up from the fire to look seriously into Charlie’s face. The elder Weasley looked frazzled and tired but was clearly concerned by what he was hearing. 

“Then what are we to do?” Before Snape could reply however Mrs. Weasley spoke up from over by Dumbledore’s desk. 

“Charlie are you coming home with us dear? Or are you heading back to your apartment.” Expectant gazes fell on the pair by the fire and Snape knew he had to be careful with what he said next. 

“Tell your father but impress upon him to keep it to himself. Your family needs to be safe. Let me take care of Potter. I’ll be in touch when I know more.” Snape lowered his voice and turned his face back to the fire so the others couldn’t read his lips. Charlie nodded and looked back to his mother. 

“I’m coming with you Mum. I’ve gotta make sure Ronald doesn’t break curfew.” Snape smirked in amusement as Charlie straightened himself and with a bright smile stepped towards his family. Charlie reminded him very much of his own younger brother when he was Charlie’s age. Without a backwards glance Snape sighed at the memories that Potter’s reappearance had dragged up and with a flick of his hand Snape stepped into the flames of the fire and flooed back to the peaceful quite of his own rooms.


	13. Kicking and Screaming

CHAPTER 13

 

“Take me with you.” Harry demanded as he stood in the center of Snape’s chambers hands on his hips looking for all the world like a murderous banshee. Snape was in his bedroom quickly getting dressed in his Deatheater robes. It had been an uneventful week for Harry after the chaos of the dueling club and as the student body had quietened down about his victory this newest problem had occurred. It was during dinner this evening that Snape had hissed and doubled over in pain. The dark mark the professor had so long ago accepted in loyalty to Voldemort had flared to life after so many years in dormancy. Harry knew it would come eventually and he’d automatically reached up to touch his own faded scar as if expecting the pain he would have been treated to in the past. The pain had never come and instead he’d quickly escorted Severus out through the staffroom door and back down to his rooms. 

“No. I did not keep you out of Voldemort’s clutches for near on 25 years without delivering you to his son on a silver platter.” Snape called angrily back out of his bedroom as he sheathed his wand in the safe folds of his robes before yanking up the hood on his cloak and grabbing the white faceless mask. It was a mask he had hoped to never wear again but hopes are very similar to dreams, distant and futile. 

“You said yourself I’ve got no connection to him. He wouldn’t even know I was there.” Harry swallowed nervously as he took in Snape’s appearance as the wizard stepped out of his bedroom. Seeing the wizard dressed up in the thick hooded cloak took his breath away, as a wash of terrible memories suddenly flooded his mind. Snape saw the change in Harry immediately and having dropped the mask to the floor strode forward just in time to catch the young man as he fell to his knees, breathless and sweating. 

“Breathe Potter, they’re just memories.” Snape leaned over Harry gently stroking the wizard’s cheek in an attempt at calming him down. 

“I know it just took me by surprise, I haven’t…” As Harry calmed he looked up into the shadow of Snape’s face beneath the hood, concern reflected in the onyx eyes shining in the dark. “It has been a long 8 years without all this.” Harry gestured to the white mask that Snape had discarded on the floor in his rush to help him. “I’d forgotten and I shouldn’t have.” Harry trailed off his eyes falling to stare at the floor as Snape helped him to sit up. 

“I’m sorry. I should have been more considerate before I put these on. Habits however they were formed are hard to break.” Harry nodded and allowed Snape to help him to his feet. The soft potion stained fingers were warm against his own and reminded him that Snape was still the same man he’d gotten to know over the past few weeks. 

“Please take me with you. I need to see him. I need to meet him face to face. To see for myself if this is, what everyone thinks it is. ” Harry stared at Snape, his green eyes pleading with his ex-potions professor. “Please.” Harry whispered as he watched Snape sigh, his head falling forward in the cloak to nod imperceptibly in agreement. 

“You are an adult now Harry, I cannot stop you. I have no idea what he is planning. While I knew his father I know nothing about his son. Just know I will protect you with my life if he tries anything, I owe that much to your mother at least.” Harry smiled mildly as he leant down and picked up Snape’s mask. 

“I know.” Harry trailed off as he handed Snape the mask before turning away to grab his own leather coat and scarf. It had grown colder as winter had drawn near and Harry was desperately trying to keep warm against the chill in his heart.

Harry followed Snape up through the dungeons into the main corridors of the school. As they approached the large double doors of the entrance Snape slowed as he took in the small group standing defiantly in front of the exit. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-eye and Tonks were stood like statues blocking the route out of Hogwarts. Snape slowed to a stop a few steps in front of Dumbledore. Snape held the white faceless mask limply in one hand by his side, the other was tightly gripping his wand that he’d removed from his robes a moment earlier. Harry stepped up to Snape’s side and took in the line of witches and wizards all staring at him. 

“Do you want to spend the next 25 years fighting another war? Watching those you love die because you didn’t have the fortitude to stand up for what you thought was right?” Harry addressed the group, individually staring them in the eyes one by one as he waited for a response. 

“He’ll kill you Harry. I won’t lose you like I lost Sirus or your parents.” Lupin stepped forward his expression stubbornly determined. Harry scoffed at the remark and shook his head. 

“You don’t know that Remus, none of you do. I served out the prophecy 8 years ago, my future now is mine to predict and I choose not to live in fear of the unknown. We all need to know what he wants and if this is the last thing I can do for this world then so be it. I refuse to let you all see me as another of Voldemort’s victims. I’m proud of what I’ve made of myself with and without magic, now let me go.” Harry stared at Remus for a long time before at length the wolf lowered his wand and nodded. Stepping forward Harry embraced his godfather’s best friend in a tight hug as he felt the tension fall from the wolf’s shoulders as he relaxed. 

“Your father would be proud of you.” Remus whispered against Harry’s cheek as he pressed a chaste kiss on the young man’s temple. “Although he’d be pretty pissed about you hanging out with Snape.” Harry pulled away from Remus and looked back at where Snape was still stood motionless in front of Dumbledore, his eyes flashing with menace and determination. 

“It’s a good job he’s not here to see it then.” Harry whispered as he let go of Remus and stepped up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore’s gaze dropped from Snape’s to Harry as the young wizard stepped into his personal space. Harry didn’t care about the wand that now stuck him in the belly as he leaned in close to the headmaster. Harry was amused as he watched a flash of fear flicker through the elder wizards eyes, the twinkling of mischief disappearing as he stared down into the emerald gaze of the wizarding worlds savior. 

“Back off old man.” Harry ground out from between his teeth as he met Dumbledore’s stare full on. “Stop trying to manipulate everyone into doing what you think is best. You have no idea what’s coming and you’re scared like everyone else. So do us all a favor and let things happen the way they’re going to happen and deal with each challenge as it presents itself.” Harry was surprised when he watched Dumbledore smile at him, a wide, warm smile that was completely unexpected. It was then that Harry realized what was happening. The candles and torches in the hallway were flickering as the crackle of magic surrounded him. The feeling of magic in his body made him tingle and he took a shuddered, calming breath in. As soon as he’d calmed the magic subsided and Harry was left again with the normal empty feeling he’d had for almost 8 years. 

“Gone but not forgotten.” Dumbledore whispered as he lowered his wand from Harry’s stomach and stepped aside from the door, indicating with a wave of his hand that the others should step aside also. “Good luck Harry Potter.” Dumbledore spoke as he patted Harry on the shoulder as he and Snape stepped out into the cold winter’s night air.

Harry was still a little shell shocked as he blindly followed Snape down the pathway to the front iron gates that marked the entrance to Hogwarts. The wind was icy and bit at his face as he helped Snape push open the gates and stepped out onto the apparition point outside the schools wards. 

“Come here and hold my waist. I’ll need my wand hand free.” Harry nodded against the wind as he stepped up to Snape and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist in a low hug. Although grown Harry’s head still only came up to Snape’s chin and his hair tickled Snape’s nose beneath the hood of the cloak. Harry smiled at the warmth of Snape’s body pressed against his own. The spicy familiar scent that was purely Snape was intoxicating and Harry fought to keep himself from closing his eyes and nuzzling into the elder wizards neck. He and Snape had become friends but certainly not like that and Harry didn’t feel he wanted to jeopardize the tentative friendship they had in the face of such a dangerous mission. So instead Harry looked up into the shadow of Snape’s hood where the wizard had attached the white faceless mask. It was confronting and Harry swallowed nervously as he sought out the onyx sparkle of the man’s familiar gaze beneath the mask. 

“I’m going to die aren’t I?” Harry shouted as he tried to be heard over the roaring of the winter wind around them. Harry was sure he saw the twinkle of smile in Snape’s eyes behind the mask, as he asked the same question he had a week ago about the dueling club. 

“We’re all going to die eventually Potter but I find comfort in knowing that I’m going to go out kicking a screaming the same way I came into this world.” Despite the wind Harry heard the reply clearly. Harry gave a heartfelt bark of laughter as Snape muttered the apparition charm and with a crackle of magic they were gone.


	14. Behind Blue Eyes

CHAPTER 14

After the wild weather of Hogwarts the icy cold, quiet street of Knockturn alley was practically a relief. The alley was deserted at this time of night with most of the shops having closed some hours ago. Only the occasional dim lights shining out from the rooms above the twisted awnings told of the inhabitants. Harry reluctantly let go of Snape’s waist and stepped back to look around the darkened alley. 

“This way.” Snape spoke calmly as he strode past Harry heading deeper into Knockturn Alley. Harry had never come further down the Alley than the antiques shop he’d mistakenly flooed into back in his second year at Hogwarts and he’d often wondered what was beyond. He’d assumed that with the demise of Voldemort the need for dark magical artifacts had diminished, as had the Ministry’s tolerance for those supplying them. However as he followed Snape’s swirling robes down the uneven cobbled street between the thriving metropolis his assumptions were clearly not true. “In here.” Snape stopped in front of a large building, its crooked shape making it lean in over the Alleyway and blocking nearly all of the moonlight above them. Lanterns hung outside the large wooden door and Harry noted that he could hear music coming from inside. “Stay behind me. I can’t protect you if you step in front of me.” Snape risked a glance down at Harry ensuring the young wizard understood what he was saying. Snape took a deep breath and stepped up the two stone steps to the wooden door, pushing it effortlessly open with a wave of his wand. Harry dutifully stayed hidden behind the swirl of Snape’s robes as he stepped into the well-lit room. What he first noted however was how loud the music was and the sounds of loud conversation and drunken laughter. It seemed Snape and he had stepped into a party of some sort. Broomsticks lined the wall as they walked down the hallway. Cloaks too hung from hooks, wet and covered in snow and ice as if the owners had trudged through Antarctica to get here. Harry ran into the back of Snape as he perused the selection of broomsticks they passed, not realizing until it was too late that Snape had come to a complete standstill at the entrance to a larger room. 

“Sorry,” Harry muttered beneath his breath as he stepped back away from Snape. The music died down almost immediately at Snape’s appearance and while slower than the music the lively conversations and laughter died down too, until Harry was sure it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Not being able to see past Snape into the room, Harry was desperate for information. He didn’t have to wait long as a voice spoke up through the silence. 

“Ah The Alchemist arrives better late than never Severus.” Harry felt Snape stiffen at the voice, the potions professor wound tight like a coiled spring. “You needn’t have bothered with the mask. I do not require the anonymity that was pressed upon you by my father.” Still unable to see anything past Snape’s cloak, Harry listened carefully to the voice. It was a warm, rich voice that obviously belonged to a man who’d past puberty several years ago. It was deep, smooth and melodious with an edge of malicious cold that reminded Harry of the villains he’d seen in the spy films his roommates back at the club had always made him watch. Harry couldn’t help but smirk to himself behind Snape, wondering if the owner of the voice liked bald cats and sharks with laser beams. Snape didn’t speak but Harry felt him reach up and remove the mask, the hood of his cloak being tossed carelessly back. Snape’s hair looked a wild mess from where it had been blown about in the wind and Harry wondered if the potions professor knew how absolutely crazy he must have looked. “Come sit, have a drink with us.” The offer was more request than question Harry noted and he steeled himself as Snape stepped forward into the room leaving Harry exposed in the doorway. 

With Snape’s form gone Harry could now clearly see around the room. From what it appeared like outside the inside of the house was what Harry would term as a pub. There was a long highly polished bar that ran along the far side of the room and small tables and booths ran along the two edges of the large triangle shaped alehouse. Wizard and witches alike sat propped up on bar stools, leant against tables or sat neatly in the booths. Every eye in the room was now firmly focused on him and a small gasp echoed in the silence. 

“Well, well what do we have here?” At the sound of the faceless voice he’d heard earlier Harry’s gaze snapped from his perusal of the bar, to refocus on the largest table at the far end of the bar. “Harry Potter.” Harry watched as a young man stood up from the table and stepped around it out into the main bar area. It was almost like looking into a time capsule as Harry stared at the familiar features of the wizard before him. Like the picture Harry had seen of Tom Riddle when he’d been at school, his son was of similar height and build. He was slender but muscled and well-toned. His face was thin with a slightly dimpled chin and high cheek bones. Like himself the wizard wore glasses, thin rimmed in black to match the short modern styled hair cut on top of his head. Harry couldn’t help himself as he stared past the lenses of the glasses to look into the wizard’s eyes but instead of the red glowing orbs he’d expected to see instead a murky grey stared back at him, no hint of snake like slits. Harry didn’t realize he’d been staring and it was obvious when the wizard cleared his throat loudly that the other man’s tolerance of the look had waned. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter.” Harry stepped automatically forward to shake the other man’s offered hand but before he could Snape stepped in front of him blocking his path. Harry snapped himself out of it realizing suddenly what he was just about to do. In his shock he’d quite forgotten his promise to Snape to stay behind him where he could be protected. 

“For Merlin’s sake Snape, I’m just introducing myself. Tuck the wand away.” Harry was really surprised when he watched Snape being casually pushed out of the way before Tom Riddle’s son reappeared in view his hand still out stretched in offer. “My name is Edward Callaghan Riddle.” Harry raised an eyebrow in Edward’s direction but said nothing and chose not to shake his hand. After an awkward moment Edward withdrew his hand unshaken and glanced from Harry to Snape and then back again. “Well that is hardly surprising. I’ve found my father’s old acquaintances are quite jumpy.” The wizard dismissed the insult with a casual wave of his hand before turning away from the two wizards and heading back over to the table he’d come from. “At the very least join me for a drink. I promise I won’t bite.” Edward threw the comment casually over his shoulder as he took up his seat at the table. Harry hesitated and glanced at Snape, waiting till the elder wizard began across the floor towards the table before he too followed. Snape had said nothing and the expression on the potion professor’s face gave nothing away. Two vacant chairs appeared on the opposite side of the table to Edward and as Harry and Snape sat down the music started up again although quieter than when they’d arrived. “I know Severus’ drink of choice is whisky but what’s your poison Mr. Potter?” Edward waved to the bar tender who scuttled over and dutifully poured Snape a glass of familiar amber liquid over ice. 

“Same.” Harry whispered scared that his voice would betray the nervousness he felt. Edward nodded and the bar tender poured Harry a glass of whisky as well. Harry noted that Snape didn’t touch his drink. However Harry was grateful that his hands had something to clutch to keep them from shaking. After a quick swig of his whisky Harry put the glass back down on the table to look across at Edward. The man was dressed in navy colored modern dress slacks, a white high collared shirt and a light wool robe that Harry was sure would have cost a fortune. He certainly didn’t look anything like the deformed creature his father had become in the last years of his life. 

“I must apologize that we haven’t met earlier Mr. Potter. I fear this initial awkwardness might have been less troublesome had I not been outbid at The Fox’s Den by everyone’s favorite Potions Professor over here.” Harry was clearly surprised by the admission and he glanced from Edward to Snape to gauge the elder wizard’s reaction. When on stage at the club Harry had always been blinded by stage lights and so he’d hardly even seen those bidding for his attention until the winner had entered the room after the auctions. It was Snape’s whispered curse that had given Harry a clue to the man who’d brought him that evening and it made him nervous that it could just as sooner had been Edward and he would never have realized. If Snape was surprised he didn’t show it and merely leaned forward to take a sip from his own whisky after a cursory sniff of the contents. 

“You followed me?” Snape spoke his voice cold and unfeeling as he sipped again from his whisky. 

“No, indeed. I’ve had my eye on the nightingale since the moment I got wind of where the wizarding world’s savior was.” Harry swallowed nervously unsure of what to make of Edward or his company. The wizard appear calm almost relaxed as he leaned back in his own chair, an arm slung casually over the back of the chair of the witch sitting quietly beside him. 

“So you’ve been stalking me. That’s pretty fuckin’ creepy.” Harry spoke a little bitterly as he watched Edward smile and laugh softly. Harry had expected to see lots of other familiar Deatheaters in the pub but it seemed Edward had as Snape had said, cleaned house. 

“Sun Tzu in the Art of War says ‘Know Your Enemy’, what you call stalking I call research.” Edward picked up his own crystal glass and swilled the brownish liquid around inside, watching as it clung to the sides of the class a clear sign of its quality. Harry knew the quote. Dudley had brought home the Art of War as a homework assignment in year 12. His pudgy cousin didn’t stand a chance of ever getting through the book over the summer, so Harry had borrowed it and read 3/4’s of it at least. 

“Then you consider us enemies?” Harry spoke cautiously watching as Edward’s smile turned nasty.

“You killed my father!” Edward growled dangerously. 

“And your father murdered both my parents. So far we are equal.” Harry barked with conviction across the table, already feeling the rising tension in the room as the pair of them stared at one another. 

“Equal?” Edward snorted in amused contempt. “I see nothing that makes us equal. While you may be the son of a Potter, you are the abomination that arose from a dalliance with a muggle born. Your heritage is diluted with impurity and yet you claim to be a pureblood. Did you not consider Potter that the current situation you find yourself in, is the situation you should have been in since birth? The only reason you may have ever been able to practice magic was because my father unwittingly gave you some of his own power when he tried to kill you the first time. Is it not coincidental that with him gone so too is your magic?” Edward was yelling now and the pub had now fallen silent around them. It was not surprising that everyone present knew he was without magic. Edward smiled cruelly in Harry’s direction, as he took a deep steadying breath and relaxed back into his chair. Harry was breathing noisily through his nose, trying and failing to calm the anger he felt bubbling below his skin. Beneath the table Harry felt Snape reach across, a strong warm hand falling on his knee. 

“You are just like him.” Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper not trusting himself to speak louder less he lose his temper and yell. Both he and Snape were outnumbered ten to one in the pub. It would not do to create a scene. 

“No.” Edward spoke coolly as his hand tightened on the glass of alcohol he’d picked up from the table, in an attempt at calming himself down. “My father was a psychotic maniac whose ambitions and ideas were clouded by his lust for blood spilled.” Edward took a long pull of his own drink staring into the bottom of the crystal before glancing up to meet Harry’s eyes over the rim. “I on the other hand know how to conduct myself to get what I want, without letting my own side projects distract me from the bigger goal.” 

“And what is it you want. What is that goal?’ Finally Snape spoke and Harry watched as Edward glanced at Severus for the briefest of moments before turning his dark gaze back on Harry. 

“Balance restored.” Edward breathed out calmly as he smiled a wicked little grin in Harry’s direction. “I want the resurrection of traditions. I want the wizarding world I was brought up to believe in. Where only pureblooded families of magic held power on the council and where mud bloods like your self were dirty little secrets that we swept under the carpet.” Harry sighed heavily unable now to meet Edward’s cruel gaze. “My father believed in those traditions it is what he wanted but he was side tracked by his own greed for power. I have no such pride. What I do I do for these witches and wizards around me. I want to restore to them honor and pride in their breeding and given them back only that which was taken away from them.” Edward smiled around at the gathered party goers in the pub, all of whom were now quietly listening to Edwards’ speech. “Don’t get me wrong the muggle world has its place and I bid them no ill will but steps must be taken to keep them, metaphorically speaking, on that side of the wall.” Edward looked Harry up and down like he was piece of shit to be wiped off his shoe. It was a look however that Harry had gotten used to in the last 8 years. 

“So you have no intention of waging an all-out war?” Harry spoke calmly watching as Edward finished the last of his drink and put the glass aside.

“Of course not. You catch more pixies with Butterbeer Mr. Potter. Unlike my father I am far more subtle in the ways I achieve my goal. Negotiation, Politics and the art of Persuasion are my weapons of choice. Speaking of which there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Harry and Snape both watched as Edward clicked his fingers over towards one of the booths by the crooked windows at the front of the room. “You’re going to love this. I believe you both know him quite well.” Harry’s heart sank into his stomach as he watched a tall blonde wizard stand up from the booth by the window. He was dressed in a wine colored cloak with dark grey trousers and matching shirt and waist coat. Snape stiffened beside Harry as he watched the tall familiar frame step up to stand beside Edward. Harry knew who those steely blue eyes belonged to. He had dreamed about them often after the war. Edward spoke calmly as he reached up to entwine his fingers with that of the man’s on his shoulder, an intimate touch that was not missed by either Harry nor Snape. 

“Snape, Potter. May I introduce the latest candidate for the Minister of Magic position,” Harry’s eyes widened impossibly as Edward continued. “Draco Malfoy.” Harry couldn’t breathe as he stared into the blue eyes of his old nemesis as Draco smiled at him with an infuriatingly bright smile. Surely things could not get worse. 

A/N Sorry for the late update RL kicked in for a while


	15. I love it when a plan comes together.

CHAPTER 15

“Fuck me.” Harry couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his mouth as he stared up at Draco. The blonde Malfoy had grown up. His pale features and distinguished face was still unmistakably Draco but with a hardened edge about him. The weasely little boy Harry had once known was now a wizard of considerable height and stature. There were subtle differences from his father however. Where Lucius had favoured his hair long, his son appeared to prefer it short in a modern looking cut. Draco too had a neatly trimmed goatee and what Harry and the boys at the club referred to often as designer stubble. It was not long enough to be a beard but enough to be noticeable. It gave Draco a distinguished rugged kind of handsome look that Harry unwittingly envied. Edward laughed at Harry’s muttered comment but Draco merely rolled his eyes in disgust of Harry’s turn of phrase. 

“Godfather, it’s nice to see you.” Draco directed his attention to Snape and Harry spared the potions professor a glance to see if Snape was as surprised as he was at Draco’s appearance. It was somewhat troubling in Harry’s opinion that Snape did not appear to be surprised at all and he watched as the potions professor inclined his head towards Draco in silent reply. 

“Oh come now Severus don’t be all moody. You knew his father promised him to a Riddle, you just didn’t realize which one.” Edward laughed loudly as he looked up at Draco who dutifully smiled at his partners joke before turning his gaze back on Harry. Harry had been staring at Draco in silence since he stepped up to the table. “It’s a tradition you know of yourself Severus. I believe you were once promised to an elder wizard by your own father were you not? You were brought up to respect these traditions Snape don’t deny it. It is what’s kept you in your place for the past 40 odd years of your life. The Snape family name demands that you respect the breeding in which you have been brought up. Can you imagine a world where those values that were instilled upon you as a child were common place among our families once again?” Edward was smiling up at Draco, their hands still linked together on Edward’s shoulder. 

“And this is your plan? To reinstate a Malfoy onto the wizard council and manipulate the laws to suit yourselves. There will be outcry against you. Thousands will be displaced if you succeed.” Snape spoke coolly his gaze not leaving Draco or Edward’s. Edward huffed contemptibly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“There will always be those who choose not to conform Severus. We will simply push them back onto their side of the wall where they belong. Most however will see what we do is for their own best interest, to ensure magic is preserved in its purest of forms.” Snape nodded and stood up abruptly pulling Harry up to his feet as well by a hand on his shoulder. 

“And what of yourself Edward Riddle? I believe your own family tree is tainted by muddied waters? You are no pureblood like Draco here?” Snape looked his godson in the eye before glancing back at Edward in disgust. 

“Indeed I am no pureblood and will make no move to hide it. That is what makes me a very good spokesperson for our cause. A mixed blood that is willing to self-sacrifice to see magic preserved through pureblood rule.” Edward smiled at Snape satisfied that he’d gotten his message across. He was going to manipulate the wizarding world into believing the changes in laws were for their own good. Most ordinary wizards and witches would not realize what was happening until it was too late. 

“I think we are done here. If this is what you are doing then my presence at these occasions is no longer required or necessary and I will ignore any such summons you demand of me. I was your father’s puppet through my own fault but to you I owe no loyalty at all. The Snape family upholds all of the traditions you speak of but we do not and will not uphold them at the expense of other people’s lives.” Snape grabbed Harry’s upper arm as he turned to walk them both towards the door and freedom. Harry stumbled as he practically ran to keep up with the strides of his elder. Glancing over his shoulder Harry watched as Edward stood calmly from his seat at the table and rolled up the right sleeve of his own robe. 

“Oh my alchemist you’re very much mistaken. You are quite important to this cause. I would not have left you alive for no reason.” Harry tried to pull Snape to a stop and turn around but by the time Snape had looked at Harry and seen the fear in his eyes it was too late. In a language Harry had never heard before, Edward grasped his right forearm with his left hand, the electric crackle of magic engulfing the room instantly. Before Harry could react Snape was screaming in pain, his body dropping to his knees like a sack of potatoes onto the dirty floor of the pub. Harry wasn’t sure of the curse that currently held the elder wizard but judging from the way Snape clutched desperately to his forearm that it was a curse that had been delivered through the dark mark. Unarmed and powerless against magic Harry didn’t know what he could do. Fortunately the Gryffindor bravery made him step forward back into the pub his fists clenched at his sides.

“Stop it! You’re killing him!” Harry yelled at the top of his voice and was somewhat surprised when Edward did as he was asking. Edward lowered his arms and ended the curse on Snape. Snape slumped forward on his knees his head practically touching floor as he struggled to breathe in the aftermath of the curse. Harry tried to keep calm as he watched Edward casually flick his hand at the table in front of him. The table and chairs flipped and smashed over against the bar, leaving Edward an unhindered path to stalk over to where Harry was standing. Harry noted with rising fear that Edward had used wandless magic effortlessly. 

“You see Harry, how I can still bring them to their knees before me.” Edward gestured around at the crowd and Harry noted that all of the patrons in the pub had fallen to their knees. Some of them were in pain having experienced the same curse Snape had just experienced but most in blind submission to the powerful wizard standing before them. 

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I kneel to you. I didn’t for your father and I won’t do it for you.” Harry spat in Edwards face watching as the wizard regarded him with a cold malicious stare as he reached up with the sleeve of his robe to wipe the spit away. 

“I would not expect anything else Potter. In fact I’m counting on it.” Edward paused and smiled cruelly before stepping around Harry and over to where Snape was knelt, still trying to recover. Harry’s fists tightened impossibly at his side as he watched Edward lean down over Snape. He brutally grabbed the elder wizards black hair and tore it up so that the potions professor was forced to look up at him. “But I can make him kneel Potter. I can make him doing anything I want. He is the tool which I will use to keep you in line. I need you to be just who you are Harry Potter, wizarding world’s savior devoid of magic, powerless and the muggle worlds whore. It lends itself very nicely to swaying the votes towards my choice for Minister of Magic. When the world realizes that the great Harry Potter has lost everything, self-preservation and fear will drive them towards us. Us who are offering a way to save their own magic from befalling the fate of your own.” Harry looked away from Edward’s gaze into Severus onyx eyes, hooded in pain and anguish. The potions professor had given up everything in his own life to protect Harry’s. There was no way Harry would risk Severus life just to stop Edward and Draco. Edward of course knew this and dropped Severus hair allowing the elder wizard to fall forward again. Edward was satisfied after he’d seen recognition and acceptance flash in Harry’s green gaze. “I thought you’d see it my way. Stupid Gryffindor pride. Alice!’ Edward straightened his robes as he clicked his fingers again. Harry was not surprised in the least when he saw Lupin’s ex-girlfriend appear from one of the booths on the side of the pub. 

“I believe you know my half-sister Alice.” Edward kissed his sister on the cheek and Harry sneered quietly to himself as he wondered just how much Edward had manipulated his friends and family in the past 8 years that he’d been gone. “On my mother’s side of course. I did mention mother was Elvan, didn’t I?” Edward chuckled as he steepled his hands together in front of his face. A short sharp crackle of magic was a very clear indication that Edward had inherited his mother’s Elvan talent for wandless magic. “Alice be a dear and help Professor Snape and Mr. Potter back to Diagon Alley. I am sure they can find someone willing to apparate them home from there. Severus appears to be too unwell to manage by himself and we all know magic is not Mr. Potter’s strong point anymore.” The gathered crowd laughed now, a bitter smug laugh that made Harry’s toes curl in anger. Deep within himself Harry felt the tingle of magic he’d felt when he’d faced down Dumbledore in the entrance hall to Hogwarts earlier this evening. Edward was too busy admiring Draco across the room to notice Harry move. Blinded by rage Harry swept forward and with one almighty blow from his fist struck Edward across the face. The sickening snap of bone crunching against bone echoed as Harry drew back again this time using all his strength to hit Edward again. In slow motion Edward fell backwards blood pouring from his nose and mouth as he stared up at Harry in shock. Harry managed a smile as he stared down at Edward’s prone form on the floor. No one had moved with the shock of it all. 

“Without magic maybe but I can still fight.” Harry breathed out carefully. The moment it seemed was broken and at Harry’s words people began to move towards him intent on violence. Harry knew better than to hang around and he launched himself on top of Snape who having seen the incident unfold had removed the wand from the sleeve of his robe. 

“Now Severus Now!” Harry screamed as he clutched tightly to the elder wizard pinned beneath him. With a whispered charm and a flick of his wand Harry and Snape disappeared from the pub with a sharp pop, leaving chaos in their wake.


	16. The Boy With the Dragon Tattoo.

CHAPTER 16

“For god’s sake Charlie put them back in already.” Harry swore loudly and gritted his teeth as Charlie Weasley popped another of his knuckles back into place. Every single one of his fingers he’d managed to dislocate in his punch up with Edward and Harry cursed himself quietly for being so stupid. “Motherf…..” Harry trailed off in his curse as Charlie popped another of his fingers back into place, just as Molly Weasley came bustling into the living room. 

It had been surprising where they’d ended up after Snape had apperated them both but Harry was definitely pleased now. They’d ended up at The Burrow and he hadn’t questioned Snape’s choice as the red headed clan had run out of their house towards them after they’d appeared suddenly in the front garden. Everyone had been in their night clothes as they’d rushed to the pair’s aid. Ron and Arthur had taken Severus under each arm and carried him unceremoniously into the house. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley had helped Harry indoors too. Hermione had bounced worriedly in behind the group having been told quite sternly by Molly to calm herself for the sake of the baby. 

“Harry Potter that language is not needed in this house thank-you very much.” Molly admonished as she came over to sit beside Charlie on the floor, where her son was just getting ready to put Harry’s thumb back into place. Charlie had put off putting the thumb in till last knowing himself how painful a dislocated thumb was. Harry’s hands shook uncontrollably in Charlie’s and the second eldest Weasley looked apologetically up at Harry’s watery green gaze. 

“Sorry,” Charlie whispered as he watched his mum take a firm hold of Harry’s wrist pinning it to his knee as Charlie took hold of the thumb and snapped it back into place. Harry swore this time so loud that anyone left sleeping in the house would surely be awake. Almost instantly after his thumb had been put back in place Harry leaned forward and threw up all over Charlie kneeling at his feet before slumping forward in exhaustion. “Shit.” Charlie muttered as he continued to hold Harry’s hands in his own, looking down to survey the mess of his pajama pants and bare chest. Molly leaned forward and clipped her son across the ear for swearing before sitting back a little and rubbing a soothing hand over Harry’s taunt back. 

“Take him upstairs to the bathroom in the loft. Percy won’t be back from Paris till Friday.” Charlie nodded and carefully stood up, gently pulling Harry to his feet as well. 

“Severus is with Arthur and Ronald down in the basement bathtub trying to bring his temperature down. Bill will be here with Dumbledore and Remus as soon as he can. I’ll floo the twins and then Hermione and I will make us all something to eat and drink in the meantime.” Molly stood up and with a sympathetic smile at Harry, preceded the two men out of the lounge and into the kitchen. 

“Have I told you how much I love your mum?” Harry whispered hoarsely as Charlie helped him up the three flights of stairs into the attic room, that Percy usually used when he was home from abroad. Harry glanced sideways at the elder man beside him. Despite himself Harry had enjoyed seeing Charlie back at the club six months ago. Charlie had brought him for a hefty sum but all they’d done was talk about the comings and goings of Charlie’s family over the past 8 years. It was a good night and Harry had welcomed Charlie into his flat where they’d continued talking till noon the following day. Admittedly though they’d had sex later on but it hadn’t been at the club and it hadn’t been for money, just a casual fuck between friends in a tent during one of the dragon capture, tag and release missions Charlie had invited him along on. 

“Yeah well, you should have puked on her then.” Charlie muttered as he guided Harry into Percy’s bathroom and over to the little wooden stool sat in the corner of the shower. Harry slumped down on the stool tiredly and watched as Charlie stripped off his soiled sleep pants and boxer shorts before moving into the shower to strip Harry. Harry allowed himself to be maneuvered about until he was sat unceremoniously back on the stool naked. The water was cool on his heated body, adrenaline still thrumming through his veins after their narrow escape. Efficiently Charlie washed them both, careful of the torn bruised skin on Harry’s knuckles as he cleaned them free of blood. With the job done Charlie turned off the water and wrapped Harry carefully in a large fluffy towel careful to sit Harry back down on the stool while he dried himself off.

“I’m going to kill him.” Harry sighed and spoke matter of factly as he watched in casual perusal as Charlie dried himself with the towel. The second eldest Weasley was beautiful and Harry envied the washboard stomach, lightly bronzed skin and toned muscled arms and legs. Charlie worked out at a gym and his job lended itself towards the more physical side of life. Harry managed a wry smile to himself as he glanced at Charlie’s crotch; the dusting of orange curls at the base of an impressive cock was not something one could improve at the gym. The sight of Charlie’s figure was covered up by a towel that the Weasley wrapped around his waist before he turned his attention on Harry. Unable to move his now stiffening hand Harry helped as best he could as Charlie dried him from head to toe before wrapping the towel around Harry’s waist similarly to his own. 

“Is that really a plan you’ve just come up with now?” Charlie huffed with a laugh as he led Harry back into the bedroom, where he was going through Percy’s drawers and closet trying to find something for them both to wear. 

“I owe it to Severus. While ever Edward lives the dark mark on Snape’s arm will never fade. He’ll be a slave for the rest of his life. I can’t live knowing I didn’t at least try and give him his freedom.” Charlie paused in his search for clothes to step up close to where Harry was standing by the bed, his eyes down cast and tired as if the weight of the wizarding world had fallen on his shoulders again. Charlie sighed and looked down at the slightly shorter brown haired man in front of him and reached out to put a gentle hand on shoulder. 

“You like him don’t you?” Charlie whispered as he watched Harry’s green eyes look up at him from behind the thin lenses of his glasses. 

“It doesn’t matter if I do Charlie. I need to make things right for him. He gave up so much for me and my Mum.” Harry met Charlie’s stare head on and he gazed into the blue eyes of the Weasley for a long time wondering what he was looking for. 

“And what about the rest of us in the Wizarding World? What would you have us do?” Charlie inquired. While the rest of the house had been focused on getting Severus into the bathtub downstairs he had heard the abridged version of what had happened in Knock turn Alley from Harry in the living room, before he’d fixed Harry’s hand of course. 

“Once Edward’s gone Malfoy is on his own. If the wizarding world vote for his changes then so be it. I don’t intend to interfere with that especially considering I no longer belong here. In the muggle world governments and laws change all the time, people just adapt, they protest, they vote in new ministers. Democracy is a fluid process; if you want things to change, you campaign, you vote and you change it.” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he smiled softly up at Charlie who nodded gently. 

“I understand what you’re saying. If Wizard’s are stupid enough to vote Malfoy in then it’s our own fault what happens after.” Harry nodded in agreement and was somewhat surprised as he felt Charlie’s arms wrap around him, the slightly taller man dipping his head in order to kiss him. Charlie paused mid way to Harry’s lips and pulled back, his nose scrunched up in distaste. “Puke breath.” He muttered as he pushed Harry back towards the bathroom to clean his teeth while he continued to hunt of his brother’s room for clothes. Harry blushed self-consciously as he hurried back into the bathroom to clean his teeth, an awkward thing to do with his left hand. When he reappeared from the bathroom Charlie was leant over his brothers traveling trunk cursing and swearing as he flicked clothing about. Harry admired the view of Charlie’s perk backside barely hidden beneath the towel and sticking out from the side of the trunk. “My brother is a queer little mutant. Look at this? Who wears this shit?” Harry snorted as Charlie stood up holding up the brown paisley shirt; its obnoxious swirls and gaudy patterning making it look like something a dragon coughed up. “Besides the fact it’s all too small for me, I wouldn’t dare dress you in any of this it isn’t right. Percy takes after Mum; he’s built like the twins stringy and short.” With disgust Charlie threw the shirt back into the trunk and closed it with a solid thunk. “Thank Merlin, Ron, Bill and I take after Dad.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Harry inquired as he tightened the towel around his waist and watched as Charlie shrugged and headed for the door. 

“Go and ask Mum for some clothes. Besides you need those knuckles covered with healing salve and bandages.” Harry glanced down at his hand; sure enough the split skin on his knuckles was bleeding gain. As he glanced down he caught sight of his own pale body, the crisscross of scars over shadowing what small definition he had on his chest and arms. Charlie seemed to read his mind as Harry looked at him in concern. 

“Don’t sweat it Potter. We’ve all got scars.” Charlie reached forward and with a soft finger under Harry’s chin tilted his head up to place a soft chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry closed his eyes and sighed into Charlie’s lips as the man gently pulled away and smiled at him cheekily. 

“Merlin’s balls why do I feel like Snape’s going to kill me when he finds out we slept together.” Harry tutted at Charlie as he reached around with his good hand and smacked him hard on the upper arm. Charlie feigned mock hurt as he turned and jogged off down the stairs leaving Harry to follow a little slower and more than a little nervous. 

Charlie had waited for Harry at the bottom of the stairs and from the noise coming from the living room Harry assumed Dumbledore and Remus had arrived already. Self-consciously Harry tightened the towel around his waist as Charlie pushed open the door and strode confidently in, uncaring of the fact he was only wearing a fluffy white towel. Harry trailed in after him, self-consciously lowering his head as he felt the gaze of the room fall on him and Charlie. 

“Mum! That other son of yours is a complete queer. He’s got nothing upstairs in that room of his. It’s all pastels and paisley. And judging from the size of the stuff he hasn’t hit puberty yet.” Charlie called for Molly as soon as he entered the room, and there were amused chuckles from everyone at Charlie’s passing joke. “Oooh, bacon sandwiches.” Charlie strode forward into the room and bent over the coffee table to grab some of the sandwiches his mum and Hermione had made. Harry blushed a crimson red color as he was treated to a bird’s eye view of Charlie’s arse beneath the towel, as were several of his brothers, Hermione and Remus. 

“Charles Arthur Weasley! We have company. I brought you up better than this. Don’t move, wait right there the both of you while I go and raid Bill’s old trunk.” Flustered and angry Molly glared at them both before bristling off out of the lounge room to find suitable attire for them. 

“Ron, I think your brother just mooned me.” Hermione was a little taken back as she glanced across at Ron who was now stood next to Charlie chuckling at having upset their mum, and insulted Percy. It was well known that Percy was the black sheep of the family and was often the butt of many Weasley pranks and jokes. Harry smiled sympathetically at Hermione before glancing across the living room. It was then that he saw him sitting in the arm chair by the window a blanket around his shoulders and dressed in one of Arthur’s dressing gowns. Harry’s gaze locked onto Severus’ across the room the onyx eyes sparkling in the fire light. It took a moment for Harry to realize what expression was on Snape’s face but when he did, it made him smile cheekily. Snape was amused by it. Harry had expected the potions professor to be serious and upset about what had happened earlier in the evening but instead he sat there unashamedly staring at a half-naked harry, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his thin lips. Harry felt his courage rise a little as he smiled coyly to himself and wandered over to where Snape was sitting. The rest of the room had gone back to their own conversations and no one paid Harry any attention as he came to a stop beside Snape, his arms automatically folding across his scarred chest in a show of bravado. 

“Enjoying what you see? I’d have thought after tonight’s dramatics you’d have been tucked up in bed old man.” Harry joked his voice sounding a little to strained to be really called confident. Snape picked up on the waver in Harry’s tone of voice and shook his head in amusement, the young Harry Potter was nervous. 

“What and miss this display. I haven’t been around this much exposed youthful flesh since the quidditch locker rooms at school.” Snape raised a cheeky eyebrow in Harry’s direction and watched as a little of Harry’s bravado waned and he shifted awkwardly on his feet. Harry suddenly had a craving for a cigarette; he needed something to do with his hands that were nervously twitching where he’d folded them against his ribs. He’d never been nervous around men before and certainly not Severus Snape. Harry silently wondered if what Charlie had said upstairs was true, perhaps he did like Severus more than he realized himself. “You’re shaking. Let me look at your hands.” All mirth and joking fell from Snape’s tone as he turned serious at Harry’s shaking hands. Harry didn’t correct the man as to why he was shaking and instead sat down on the arm of the chair, unfolding his arms from his chest and presenting his swollen and torn up hands to Snape’s critical gaze. “You will have to ask Molly for some healing salve, and ice to stop the swelling. Who relocated your knuckles?” Harry hissed in pain as Snape inspected the damage before watching as Harry looked up at Charlie by the fire in reply. Charlie smiled at them casually and went back to his conversation with Ron and Remus. “He did a good job but you really do need the ice, or you won’t be moving that hand for weeks.” Harry nodded and pulled his hands back into his own lap watching as Snape reached out and grabbed his glass of whisky from the small side table beside the chair. Before Harry could speak further however Molly came bustling back into the room a bunch of clothes and robes hung over her arms. 

“Charlie. Harry.” Harry couldn’t help himself and he stood up quickly from the arm of Snape’s chair as Molly addressed him and Charlie abruptly. No sooner than he stood up then he heard Snape snort a fine spray of whisky spurting out from the man’s mouth. Harry looked around behind him sharply as everyone fell quiet, having never been treated to Snape’s uncharacteristic slip. Snape covered his mouth with his hand trying and failing miserably to keep his face neutral 

“What?” Harry inquired cautiously aware now that silence had once again befallen the room. Snape silently pointed to Harry’s waist, where the towel had slipped considerably low, exposing his navel and his lower back. Harry now knew what had made Snape choke on his drink and he sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. 

The tattoo. 

It was unlikely now that the whole room hadn’t been treated to a look at it and Harry shook his head and sighed again. 

“Well I guess it is a dramatic event in my life and it’ll certainly change the topic of conversation.” Harry smiled coyly over at Snape, the pair of them sharing a knowing glance about the conversation they’d had in Snape’s rooms a week earlier. Without too much thought Harry turned around with his back to Snape and lowered the towel a little further exposing the full extent of the tattoo on the base of his spine. 

Snape stared at the intricate picture, a snake and dragon entwined together in a war of some sort. The snake curled up and around Harry’s ribs hiding a particularly deep scar, while the tail of the dragon followed the line of his hip down into the folds of the towel. Snape was sure that the Dragon’s tail ended on Harry’s upper thigh without even having to look. Biting his lip Snape watched as Harry turned back around to face him, partly so the rest of the room could see his tattoo and partly to gauge Snape’s reaction to it. Harry hadn’t been sure when he’d originally got the tattoo, it had cost him three weeks wages and several hours in the muggle tattoo parlor. It was a representation of the struggles he’d gone through, the fight and the darkness. It also served to cover up some of his most disfiguring scars. He’d grown used it now though and it weighed on him heavily what Snape’s reaction to it would be. 

“Beautiful.” Snape’s voice was barely above a whisper and Harry wasn’t sure if Snape was describing the tattoo or something else entirely. As they stared at each other in silence, the moment however was broke as Molly jostled over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and fell softly on his exposed shoulder as he hugged her tightly back. It took a moment for Harry to realize why she was crying and why the Weasley clan had fallen solemnly silent. 

“She loved you like her brothers Harry, you know that don’t you?” Molly stepped back from him a little, a distant pained smile on her face as she let her hand fall to his exposed hip where a small beautifully drawn phoenix rested, the initials G.W engraved beneath. Below the tattoo was the scar Harry hated the most, the one that had cost him everything. The curse had been aimed at his heart, meant to kill him. However Ginny had pushed in front of him, her body falling on top of his as the curse had struck her straight in the chest. Only its fiery tail licked Harry’s hip leaving the scar, as Ginny had taken the full hit and fallen on top of him dead. 

The memory was too much, too painful and Harry couldn’t stand there any longer. It wasn’t fair he was here in the house she’d been born in, with her mother and father and her brothers that missed her every day. It should have been him lying lifeless and cold in the field but it wasn’t and he felt the guilt every day he woke up and stared at the phoenix on his hip. The weight of the guilt was crushing just as Ginny had been on his chest that night. He’d stared down at her blue distant gaze as he’d rolled them both over, desperately trying to get her to breath, to still be there with him. But she’d gone, as had so many others. 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered and with a sympathetic nod Harry gabbed for the clothes Molly still had draped over her arm and ran from the room. 

“Fuck.” Charlie muttered beneath his breath and stepped up to his mother, grabbing the clothes she had left on her arm. Snape went to stand up from the chair desperate to help but Charlie’s stern gaze made him stop. “He can’t handle you right now, he needs me. Stay there and tell them what happened. I’ll bring him back when I can.” Charlie spoke calmly to Snape who nodded not quite understanding but knowing what he and Harry had established in the last three weeks was not enough to settle him. Without another word Charlie had run after Harry leaving the room quiet and somber. 

“Well you better tell us what’s going on Severus.” Dumbledore finally spoke up breaking the silence and everyone sat down around the room as Snape nodded and began to retell the events of the evening. While Snape spoke his mind however was on Harry, and he couldn’t help but remember the words Charlie had spoken to him earlier, Harry was strong but not unbreakable


	17. Sun Rises

CHAPTER 17

He bit the lip hard drawing blood and a wanton moan from his lover below him. They lay entwined together on the grass hands mercilessly roaming each others body in a desperate attempt to find purchase. 

“Do it, do it now.” The elder whimpered and begged as his younger partner licked a path down the center of his sternum and stomach, down to the nest of curls at the base of his thick leaking cock. No sooner had he reached his goal than he engulfed the sizeable length, palms splayed across the elder man’s stomach in an attempt at holding him still as he sucked the member down his throat. “Merlin fuck, harder.” The elder bucked beneath him trying and failing to push his hips up into the younger man’s face desperate to feel the nudge of the back of his throat. The hands on his stomach were firm however and despite scrunching his own hands tightly in the brown mop of hair bobbing up and down on his prick he knew it wouldn’t end like this. His partner was far too skilled for that and after all this was ultimately about control. As predicted, with a sharp acid nip of teeth on his prick to stave off his impending orgasm his younger lover sat up to stare down at him. 

“I want to hear you scream. They should hear you in Ireland for all I care.” The emerald green eyes were hooded in lust and he could do little but nod in understanding, as he was rolled over and up onto his knees by firm controlling hands. These were hands that knew what they were doing, knew how to bring pleasure but also how to bring pain. He felt himself being pushed against the tree they’d chosen for their outdoor tryst. His own cock smacked almost painfully into the rough bark of the tree as he spread his legs wantonly and move his hands up to rest either side of his head now resting against the trunk. 

There was little preparation but both of them knew it wasn’t needed in either case. He was no stranger to this and his lover knew better than to hurt him without cause. There was a tantalizing smooth brush of a wet lucid tongue against his puckered entrance, nimble fingers holding his butt cheeks apart and undoubtly leaving bruises. The tongue left enough moisture behind before something much larger and thicker pressed into his private cavity. 

“I want to hear my name from your lips. Scream for me.” The breath ghosted across his cheek as he felt the press of the body behind his own before a solid thrust sent his body slamming into the tree trunk in front of him. The rough bark of the tree scrapped his cheek and bit into his cock trapped between himself and the trunk. He screamed then shouting unsavory things that would make his mum blush. The pain that rocketed through him subsided quickly and he found himself breathlessly pressed against the tree, his eyes re opening as he felt a gentle hand on the small of his back guiding him into a rhythm. “Ride me, show me what you like.” The breath ghosted across his other cheek this time and he nodded against the tree, undoubtedly grazing his cheek some more. He moved then, his hands gripping into the tree above his head as he pushed back and impaled himself on the cock inside him. It was glorious as they rocked together, back onto the thick shaft of his partner and forward onto the rough biting bark of the unyielding tree trunk. 

He did not last long and with his eyes wide open he stared at the first orange licks of sun peeking just above the horizon behind the tree as he screamed his name. 

Harry. 

Harry didn’t last much longer. The tightening of his lover’s backside around his cock and the spray of cum that had hit the tree trunk between Charlie’s legs had tipped him over the edge. He came in an earth shattering cry, his nails digging hard into Charlie’s waist as he rode out the wave. 

They collapsed on top of one another, Charlie sliding down to the base of the tree as Harry rolled over onto him. Their bodies were slick with beads of sweat that caught the rays of early morning sun as it rose in front of them. They lay together. Harry nestled between Charlie’s knees and back against the elder wizard’s chest. Harry wasn’t fooled this wasn’t love, this was comfort and respect. They watched the sun rise for another half hour until the warming charm Charlie had cast on them when they’d begun had worn off. Despite the sun it was still wintery and cold and both of them had begun to shiver. Feeling as if the moment had come to its natural close Harry went to stand up, but Charlie held him firm his hand slipping down to rest on top of the tattoo on his hip. Harry swallowed nervously but watched as Charlie traced his sisters initials inked on Harry’s skin. 

“She did love you like one of us Harry, any of us would have stepped in front to save you. You know that right?” Harry covered Charlie’s hand on his hip with his own and turned to look over his shoulder at the red headed wizard. 

“I know but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Charlie nodded and leaned forward capturing Harry’s lips in a deep passionate kiss that told more of emotions shared between brothers than lovers. Harry pulled away and sighed as he finally relented and stood up to look through the pile of clothes Charlie had dumped on the grass next to them last night. 

“You need to let him in Harry.” Charlie watched cautiously as Harry found a pair of boxer shorts and pulled them on, before tossing a pair to Charlie who still hadn’t moved from the base of the tree. When Harry didn’t reply Charlie continued, knowing that this needed to be said. There couldn’t be many more nights like last night between them or Harry would never let go. “He loves you Harry, I see it in him every time he looks at you. He always has done but was never allowed to act upon it. If you are going to kill for him Harry you need to let him in, to give him a reason.” Charlie finally stood up and stepped up to Harry, who’d turned his back on Charlie to stare out at the sun rise. The cold winter’s air was biting at his exposed skin and he shivered as he felt Charlie step up behind him and wrap his arms tightly around his body in warmth. 

“And what if he decides that when he gets his freedom he doesn’t want a magicless, muggle born, orphan who has murdered people.” Harry sighed heavily, pain in his knuckles was almost unbearable and he knew having not had ice on them last night as Snape had said, would cost him dearly today. 

“We will cross that bridge if it ever comes but you need to take a leap of faith and trust him Harry. He hasn’t watched your back for 25 years for nothing.” Charlie tightened his hold on Harry and he smiled when he felt the young man in his embrace kiss him gently on the forearms. “Now let’s get you back to The Burrow, your hand is swollen really badly.” Harry nodded as he slipped from Charlie’s embrace. The pair got dressed in companionable silence before they followed the sheep tracks back down the hill and across the fields to The Burrow.


	18. Fireworks

CHAPTER 18

“Are you coming in?” Charlie glanced back over his shoulder as they approached the back door of The Burrow. Inside there was the hustle and bustle of people already up and about for the morning. 

“Nah, I’m going to go sit with Ginny for a while.” Charlie nodded in understanding as he watched Harry turn and begin down the steps towards the pond at the bottom of the garden, where Ginny Weasley’s ashes had been spread under a cherry tree. 

“You’ll need these then.” Harry looked back over his shoulder just in time to catch the packet of cigarettes that were tossed in his direction. Harry chuckled as he checked to make sure there was a lighter in the box as well before tucking them into the pocket of jeans. 

“Are you encouraging my filthy habit Charles?” Harry drawled sarcastically mimicking Mrs. Weasley’s tone of voice perfectly. 

“Strictly post-coital Potter. And if anyone asks I’m giving you up in a heartbeat.” Charlie pointed at Harry his message clear, as he turned and headed back to the house, leaving Harry to wander quietly down to Ginny’s pond. 

Finding the cherry tree Harry pushed aside some of the branches and plonked himself unceremoniously down on the soft grass beneath. With a sigh Harry leant back against the tree trunk and lit himself a cigarette as he closed his eyes as he took a deep drag in and relaxed. He was not sure how his life had become so complicated again. He had just been coming to terms with his life as it was in the muggle world before his ex-professor had stepped into his work place. It had been nice to hear about everyone through Charlie but it was another thing to be thrust headlong back into the wizarding world by the potions professor. 

“What do you think Ginny? You think he’s worth it?” Harry spoke out loud to no one as a light breeze picked up and made the leaves of the cherry tree rustle around him. “Yeah I knew you’d say that.” Harry replied as took another drag of his cigarette. “But what if he breaks my heart?” Again Harry spoke to the quiet whisper of the wind wishing that the red headed young witch was still here with them. “I know I’m an idiot aren’t I?” Harry trailed off as he twirled the dwindling cigarette around between his fingers. 

“That’s the first thing I’ve heard you say that I agree with Mr. Potter.” Harry practically jumped out of his skin as a familiar even voice spoke up from behind him. 

“How long have you been there?” Harry inquired gingerly as he looked up at where Snape was standing just back from the edge of the pond. He had a bowl resting in one arm and a small collection of medical supplies in the other. 

“Long enough to know you don’t look quite as tough when you smoke with your left hand.” Snape muttered as he pushed aside the hanging branches of the cherry tree before sitting himself down beside the younger wizard. 

“Bugger off, smoking is sexy as hell.” Harry huffed as he took one last drag of his cigarette. He was trying to make the action as seamless, elegant and refined as possible. Snape watched the movement his face expressionless as Harry crushed the butt out on the grass before putting it back into the packet to chuck out later. Harry raised a curious eyebrow in Snape’s direction daring the man to make comment on his obvious display. 

“No, it just screams lung cancer and a shortened life.” Snape muttered as he shook his head and reached forward for Harry’s injured hand. Harry didn’t have time to reply before Snape had immersed the injured appendage into the bowl of magically iced water. Sucking in a deep gasp of pain Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his hand out of the water. Snape was having none of it though and with the bowl balanced between his knees he held Harry’s hand firmly in the water until the young wizard stopped struggling. Opening his mouth with every intention of complaining about the cold water, Harry was stopped short as Snape spoke. “Don’t bitch to me Potter. If you’d have tended this earlier we wouldn’t be looking at possible infection and swelling.” Snape didn’t look up from the bowl between his knees and Harry took a deep steadying breath in, as just like the night of the duel, the elder wizard began gently washing his injured hand. In silence they sat as Snape bathed his hand, the swelling beginning to go down in the icy water. At length Harry began to feel awkward in the silence and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he carefully considered the wizard before him. 

Harry couldn’t help but admire the potion professor’s features and wondered why he’d never appreciated the sight when he’d been younger. He supposed it had something to do with attitude. After all they hadn’t exactly gotten along when he was younger. Over the past few weeks Harry had grown to know the professor far more than he ever imagined he would have. In the grand scheme of things the wizard sat before him was the only thing stopping him from walking away again. 

“A galleon for your thoughts?” Snape broke the silence as he looked up from his administration of Harry’s injured hand. Harry continued to chew his bottom lip in silence and when it seemed he wouldn’t reply Snape turned back to the injured hand. 

“You know I’m sleeping with Charlie don’t you?” Snape looked up from the bowl to stare at Harry his expressionless face not giving anything away. 

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.” Snape whispered a coy smile twitching at the corners of his lips as he lifted Harry’s hand from the bowl of ice to assess the damage now the swelling had receded a little.  
“You’re not upset?” Harry questioned unsure exactly what Snape’s reaction really was. For some unknown reason he felt like he’d cheated. 

“Why should I be? Charlie is an attractive young man and unlike Bill or Ron he’s available and of the same persuasion as yourself. The choice makes sense. Percy is well….. quite frankly weird and the twins are more wrapped up in themselves than anyone else. So yes I’m not surprised or upset you’re sleeping with Charlie.” Harry sucked in a deep breath as Snape gently applied the healing salve to his knuckles before gently beginning to wrap a soft bandage around them. 

“I just thought maybe….you and I…” Harry trailed off as Snape fixed the end of the bandage before returning Harry’s hand into his own lap. Snape sighed and waved his wand over the bowl and medical supplies, all of them disappearing with a pop. 

“I have no expectations of you Mr. Potter. I am very much aware that what will be, will be. But I am thankful of your presence last night at the meeting with Edward.” Harry blushed a little in embarrassment as Snape smiled at him with genuine thanks. 

“If I’d have managed to keep my temper it would have gone better.” Snape shrugged his shoulders and leant casually back on his elbows the slight breeze making the soft wisps of his hair blow into his face. “I’m going to fix this Severus. I need to put this last thing right.” Snape closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them again and fixing Harry with a stern onyx gaze. 

“Are you going to kill in my name and restore my honor Harry?” Harry met Snape’s gaze firmly and nodded. 

“Don’t deny you haven’t ever killed for my honor or name in the past.” Harry breathed out calmly watching as Snape sighed and nodded in quite reply. “Well then I owe you this one, hey.” Harry leant back against the tree and the pair sat in quiet contemplation for a good ten minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. 

Finally Harry could stand it no longer and cursed quietly under his breath. He quickly shifted to his side and with a firm hand on the back of Snape’s neck drew the elder wizard forward into a surprised kiss. Harry was sure that Snape had not been expecting it, the slightly parted lips still as Harry pressed his own lips firmer against them. Harry hesitated when Snape didn’t respond, his hand loosening on the back of Snape’s neck as he went to pull away. The moment changed however and before Harry realized what was happened Snape had reached up and pulled Harry closer to him, the previously chaste kiss turning passionate in a flash. Helplessly Harry melted into Snape’s firm controlling arms, their tongues dueling for control before Harry relented and let Snape explore his mouth with gloriously delicious strokes. Harry had never felt so alive and as the need for air drew them naturally apart Harry couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and ruin the moment. 

“Well that answers a question.” Harry breathed out nervously his eyes slowly opening to look into Snape’s deep onyx gaze. 

“And what question was that.” Snape almost looked nervous as he watched Harry lick his lips, still tasting the man. 

“If kissing you would give me fireworks?” 

“And?” Snape pushed, clearly not amused by Harry’s dragging out the reply. 

“Fireworks and so much more.” Harry smiled and watched as Snape nodded a nervous breath finally being released from his lungs, as he smiled himself with a self-satisfied grin. They sat once again in silence before a familiar voice up near the house called to them. 

“Breakfast!” Molly Weasley’s voice could draw her brood back to her with just a single word. Harry and Snape chuckled at the loud booming voice before Harry pulled himself up from the grass easily. Snape though was a little slower and clearly winced in pain as he struggled to his feet. Offering his hand Harry helped the elder wizard to his feet, careful to let the arm go as they began the slow walk up to the backdoor of the Burrow. 

“Are you ok?” Harry glanced up at Snape beside him the elder wizard walking a little stiffly and clearly sore. “I mean after the curse.” Harry continued when Snape spared him a bored glance. 

“The curse I may have recovered from easily, it is the rather large wizard that thought he’d launch himself at me that will take some time to recover from.” Snape rolled his eyes as he watched Harry blush crimson in guilt. He’d completely lost all rational thoughts as he’d launched himself on top of Snape’s form on the floor in the pub. 

“Sorry.” Harry muttered as they reached the back door of the Burrow. The smells of bacon, eggs and toast floated out of the open door along with the usual bustling sounds of a Weasley meal. 

“Indeed, I shall endeavor to relay your apologies to my spine should it ever recover.” Snape smiled crookedly as Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that the elder wizard was trying purposefully to make him feel even guiltier than he was. 

“Suck it up old man. I saved your arse again.” Harry joked as he entered the kitchen his world righting itself as he and Snape fell back into their typical bitter banter. 

“Yes, you did.” Snape whispered softly behind Harry knowing that the younger wizard hadn’t heard him. With a sigh Snape stepped into the usual chaos of the Weasley house hold.


	19. Wisdom of Neville Longbottom

CHAPTER 19

“I’m not going to lie Harry, that’s probably too much information about a colleague.” Harry laughed a rich melodious laugh as he looked across at Neville who had screwed his face up in disgust. 

“I know but I needed to talk to someone impartial, sorry I just blurted it out.” Neville blushed a little as he turned back to his task. They were potting strangler vine seedlings in the Greenhouse and Harry had found comfort in the familiar task. He and Snape hadn’t spent much time together since they’d gotten back to Hogwarts. The kiss they’d shared hadn’t even been discussed let alone acknowledged again. The Order of the Phoenix had been called to meetings nearly every afternoon in Dumbledore’s office since the incident in Knockturn Alley. Harry had refused each and every invitation and had instead continued with his timetabled schedule, with the exception of Professor Hartford’s defense classes. Snape had ended those and Harry was relieved. Something about the wizard made him shudder in worry, yet he couldn’t as yet put his finger on what about the man he was worried about it. 

“So do you think you’ll do it again? I mean kiss him?” Neville inquired curiously as he watched Harry put aside the five pots he’d just seeded before beginning on the next five. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Neville from across the planting table. 

“I don’t know Neville, maybe. I only know that as of next week I’m going back to London, I need to pick my life up again.” Harry sighed and began filling the empty pots with soil. Neville had stopped planting however and was staring quietly at his friend across the table. There was silence that hung in the greenhouse for a long few moments before Harry finally looked up and across at Neville. “What?” Harry inquired feigning innocence at his previous comment. 

“You’re seriously just going to walk away?” Neville spoke calmly carefully watching Harry’s reactions. Harry nodded and shrugged his shoulders in calm resolve before dusting off his hands on his apron having planted the last five seedlings. 

“It’s not like I’m doing much here? Without magic I’m not helpful to anyone and both Edward and Malfoy know this. Edward isn’t going to let me be so I’m not going to bother going out of my way to find him when he’ll come to me eventually. Then I’ll take the opportunity as it presents itself, to do as I promised I would.” Harry flicked off his apron and hung it on the hook by the door of the greenhouse. Neville followed Harry’s actions and followed his friend outside into the warm mid-morning sunshine. Neville remained silent and continued to stare at Harry as he watched his friend remove the box of cigarettes and lighter from within his coat pocket. Most students would be in class and so Harry had deemed it safe to sneak in a smoke between his timetabled schedule. “Stop it Neville. You’re judging me.” Harry muttered around his cigarette dangling between his lips, as he shielded the lighter flame from the slight breeze blowing up from the lake. 

“I don’t blame you but aren’t you in the least bit intrigued about all this?” Harry frowned across at Neville who watched distastefully as Harry inhaled on his cigarette deeply. 

“Explain.” Harry inquired dubiously as the pair of them began the slow walk back towards the main castle. 

“I mean what could the elves possibly have to gain from siding with a Riddle? They’re self-serving race like the Veela. They do nothing that doesn’t serve a purpose to themselves.” Neville glanced across at Harry pleased to see the brown haired young man was taking an interest in the conversation, if only mildly. “Besides the fact the elves hadn’t been openly out within wizarding society for decades and yet here in the space of a few weeks since your return three have suddenly appeared.” 

“Three?” Harry frowned as he neared the front entrance to the castle and dutifully stamped out his cigarette on the stone path. Without being asked Neville performed a scourify charm on Harry, cleaning the smell of clove smoke from his breath and clothes. Harry nodded his silent thanks as Neville nodded and led the way into the castle just as the bell for lunch rang through-out the castle. 

“Yes, Alice, Edward and Hartford” Harry reached out and grabbed Neville by the arm pulling him to a stop. 

“Hartford?” Harry lowered his voice as the first eager students began exiting into the hallways heading for lunch. 

“Yeah, I overhead Professor Sprout talking with McGonagall during a staff meeting, apparently Snape thinks that Hartford’s elvan. Which is hardly surprising did you see those scars up his arm, definitely talent. It’s not like you to leave an unsolved mystery like that? Well not the Harry I remember anyway.” Neville finished as they entered the quickly filling hall. Harry trailed quietly behind Neville as they made their way to the professors table at the front of the hall. Harry was thinking quietly to himself when he felt Neville draw his attention back to him as they reached the table. “Besides I figured you’d hang around to see what Snape’s like in the sack.” Harry was too shocked to speak as Neville gestured cheekily to the staff entry door where Snape was standing talking with McGonagall. Harry couldn’t help it as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks as Neville laughed causing Snape and McGonagall to look across at them curiously. 

The two young men separated and took their seats on opposite ends of the table as the students began to take their places for lunch. Harry sat down as Snape moved to his seat beside him. 

“Ow fuck.” Harry grunted as Snape whacked him unexpectedly across the back of his head as he past Harry to take his own seat. “What was that for?” Harry grumbled rubbing the back of his head as he glanced around to see if any of the students had seen the unusual exchange between them. 

“Smoking on school grounds Professor Evans.” Snape muttered beneath his breath as he straightened his napkin in his lap as he waited for lunch to be served. Harry tutted and rolled his eyes as he glanced up at the elder wizard. “I’m well versed in all measures students take to hide their misdemeanors Evan’s, including badly performed scourify charms. Mr. Longbottom’s magic I presume?” Knowing it was pointless to lie Harry nodded and watched as Snape smiled crookedly across at him. “Besides you’re not shaking, a sign you’ve just had your fix.” Harry froze as he felt Snape reach across a place a soft, slightly weathered and potion stained hand over his own on his knee beneath the table. Harry stiffened at the touch, his breath catching in his throat as he felt a tremble of emotion sweep over his body. No sooner had the touch come it was gone as the meal was served and Snape removed his hand to being eating. “How was your morning in the greenhouses?” 

“Interesting.” Harry paused as he selected a collection of sandwiches on his plate. “You didn’t tell me you thought that Hartford was Elvan?” Harry lowered his voice so that his comment was barely audible above the usual chatter of meals in the great hall. Snape glanced sideways at his younger charge but remained silent. Harry paused and waited for Snape to say something but as the silence stretched Harry shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, I should have realized nothing has changed. It is always the secrets with you people.” With disgust Harry threw his napkin on the table and pushed back his chair. “I’m going home. Tell the meddling old git the boy squib is going back to where he belongs.” Grabbing his coat from the back of the chair Harry stormed from the table and strode straight through the staff entry door, not even awaiting for Snape’s reply. 

“Potter!” Harry didn’t stop as he stormed out of the staff room into the quiet halls of the castle, heading for the dungeons to collect his things. Behind him he could hear a familiar voice calling to him uncaring of the fact he was using Harry’s real name. “Harry!” Again his name but this time, it was his first name and with a little less harshness, as if it had been difficult to say. 

“What?!” Harry slowed his stride as he reached the entrance to his chambers and spun around to face the elder wizard trailing behind him. “Don’t try and stop me it’ll be a waste of effort. I’d made up my mind this morning. You just confirmed my original thoughts on the subject. You people don’t know how to tell the truth. You can’t help yourselves, it’s like you thrive on lies and secrets. I bet you’ve known all along about Hartford! Yet you still let me attend that dueling club. I could have been killed!” Harry paused and pointed rudely at Snape’s chest. “You people don’t seem to care who gets hurt because of those secrets and lies. Secrets killed my parents, Cedric and Sirius.” Harry was yelling now, his rage and anger boiling to the surface, fueled by Snape’s passive expression staring at him. “Lies killed Ginny! If that old fucker hadn’t lied to her about the horcux she’d never have been on that field, she’d have never come looking for me. She’d be alive!” Tears stung Harry’s eyes as he turned around and attempted to push open his door, desperate to escape from Snape’s emotionless stare. The solid wooden door however didn’t move and Harry rapidly lost his patience as he tried to push it open. He swore and cursed at the door as he thumped on it repeatedly. “Fucking let me in! I was here before! I was a student here! I’ve fought to save you people! I’ve bled on the fucking floor for you people! I’ve lost the only thing that made me different and special because of you people; now let me the fuck in!” Harry screamed now his face turned upwards as he yelled at the castle.

After the outburst Harry waited in silence. His breathing was rapid and his fists were clenched at his side, as tears streamed down his cheeks. He kept his back to Snape unwilling to show his weakness to the proud, austere wizard he unwittingly looked up to. It was in the calm after his outburst that he felt it. A tingle like fireworks sparkled over his skin and pooled in his chest. It was a sensation he remembered very well and he closed his eyes as the memories matched the feeling in his chest. The feeling was fleeting however and as the sensation faded so too did Harry’s anger. Deflated Harry slumped forward his head pressed against the cold wooden door and his hands pressed flat beside his head. 

“I just want to go home.” Harry whispered his voice strained as his eyes remained closed. 

“You are home Harry Potter.” Snape finally spoke. His voice was the same melodious low drawl it usually was but without the acid bite he reserved for petulant students. “I didn’t answer your question because I don’t want others to overhear. If Hartford is Elvan I suspect he means you harm, something I didn’t realize until the duel in the Defense Hall and it was too late. I apologize for not identifying the threat sooner.” Harry was surprised by Snape’s comments and turned slowly around from the door to look back at the professor. 

“I don’t belong here anymore.” Harry whispered calmly watching as Snape rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly, falling automatically back into professor mode. 

“Look around you Harry.” Snape gestured up and down the hall. For the first time since his outburst Harry realized what had happened. Every door along both sides of the hallway was open. “Every door opened instantly at your command and although I can’t be certain I suspect you’ve just opened every door in the castle including those with quite strong wards to prevent such an event.” 

“Why didn’t my door open then?” Shocked Harry spun around to look his door. 

“Because that is not your door.” Snape paused allowing Harry a moment of clarity. “That door is mine.” Harry stepped back from the wooden door suddenly realizing just what Snape was saying. Looking both ways up the hall Harry was surprised that he had in fact strode straight past the door to his own chambers and had been banging and swearing at Snape’s by mistake. His own door just like the others all around the castle was open just as he had commanded it to be so in his earlier angry rant. “Mine is protected by my family’s magic. It opens only for me and those few I allow into my life.” Harry watched as Snape stepped forward and having leant over Harry pressed his hand against the wooden door, which opened with ease. Harry swallowed nervously as his gaze fell on Snape’s arm, the billowing of the man’s teaching robes brushing his shoulder as the professor slowly withdrew his arm back to his side after the demonstration. 

“I…I…” Harry stumbled over his words unsure of what to say and suddenly feeling very nervous. His gaze dropped from Snape’s dark onyx stare fearful almost of what he’d see reflected in them. 

“Eloquent as always.” Snape chuckled a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he stepped forward and reached out to place a gentle potion stained finger under Harry’s chin, encouraging his gaze to rise from the floor. “Haven’t you noticed Harry that the castle is reacting to you, to your magic?” Harry opened his mouth to protest Snape’s comment but the man’s hand tightened on Harry’s chin preventing him from speaking. Harry stiffened a little, his eyes widening almost in fear as Snape stepped into his personal space. “Don’t come that ‘squib’ crap with me either Potter. You’ve felt it, I know you have.” Snape paused again. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat as Snape leant forward his slightly greasy hair hanging around his face like a curtain as he brought his onyx gaze with Harry’s emerald one. “The tingle that travels over your skin, that sends sparkles of excitement along your spine and pools in your fingertips. It’s addictive. You crave it like your cigarettes. It satisfying like a fine whisky but dangerous like a quick fuck.” Harry’s eyes slide closed his breathing rapid as he felt Snape’s gentle breath ghost against his lips as the elder wizard pressed so impossibly closer without actually touching him. “And when you feel it, it’s like ecstasy sweeping across your soul until it releases you and leaves you wanting so much more.” Harry shuddered from head to toe as Snape’s lips brushed against his so briefly before the wizard pulled away and put a respectable distance between them once more. 

“Merlin,” Harry breathed out in an audible moan as he opened his eyes to stare at Snape. 

“Gone but not forgotten.” Snape chuckled darkly mirroring Albus Dumbledore’s comments back when Harry had first arrived back at Hogwarts. The magic that had been radiating from Harry in his moment of anger earlier had been unexpected. 

“Fuck, Neville was right.” Harry having finally regained his wits about him cleared his throat before speaking. Snape frowned in confusion at Harry’s comment but the young man didn’t elaborate further. “Bugger it.” Harry spoke again as he reached forward unexpectedly and grabbed Snape by the lapels of his robe, dragging the shocked potions professor towards him. Harry pressed his lips quickly against Snape’s as he twisted his fingers into the robe to pull the elder wizard closer. The kiss was not nearly as awkward as their first in the backyard of The Burrow and Snape took less time to recover his shock than before. Before Harry realized what was happening Snape had taken control of the kiss, his tongue stabbing possessively into Harry’s mouth even as he pressed Harry up against the door frame of his open chamber. The power that Snape exuded made Harry melt into submission and he found himself instead clutching at Snape’s robe to keep himself upright rather than to pull him closer as he’d done at the start. The kiss was intense and Harry closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to take over. The elder wizard smelled of potion fumes with a woody scent hidden beneath the evidence of his profession. His slightly greasy hair was surprisingly light against Harry’s cheek and the rough stubble of afternoon growth prickled against his upper lip. The moment was perfect and Harry felt as if the world might tilt if he dared breathe. 

“Ahem, Professor Snape?” Snape’s lips abruptly broke from Harry’s at the sound of a student clearing their throat behind them. Before Harry realized what was happened he was being pushed into the open doorway of Snape’s chambers as the professor spun around on the student with an impressive but intimidating swirl of robes.

“What!” Harry inwardly cringed as he watched Snape face the student his familiar dark scowl suddenly in place, despite his red, kiss swollen lips. Snape’s quick thinking had successfully hidden Harry’s presence, as he was now out of view inside Snape’s entry way. 

“Em, we were wondering if you’d forgotten that we’ve got class this afternoon?” Harry stifled his chuckle as Snape straightened his back and flicked his robes irritably. 

“Of course I have not forgotten! Are you and your class mates so incompetent that you cannot start your studies without me? I believe you have textbooks do you not?” Although Harry couldn’t see the student whom had addressed Snape, he knew the unfortunate young wizard would be cringing and wishing that he hadn’t volunteer to go and find the wayward professor. “I will be along momentarily, I am sure you can convey my message to the rest of the 2nd years, and 10 points from Ravenclaw for blatant lack of initiative.” Harry heard the scamper of feet on the slate floor of the dungeon as the student took off. 

“Was that really necessary? He probably just drew the short straw.” Harry asked quietly as Snape’s stiff posture relaxed a little as he turned back to face Harry in the entrance way, his arms folded across his chest pointedly. 

“Not entirely,” Snape muttered as Harry stepped out of the entrance way allowing the door to close behind him. “So are you still leaving?” Snape inquired casually as he began to make his way down the hall towards his neglected class. 

“And miss all the excitement, I think not.” Harry laughed as he shook his head, wondering silently if he wasn’t insane for agreeing to stay. 

“I’ll see you at dinner then Professor Evans.” With a curt incline of his head Snape swept back up the corridor and disappeared around the corner at the end, his robes billowing around him as he left. With a heavy sigh Harry leant back against the now closed door of Snape’s rooms and closed his eyes. The taste of Snape lingered on his tongue and sent a shudder of excitement along Harry’s spine. 

“Maddness, sheer madness. What are you doing Potter?” Harry admonished himself quietly as he reached up and pressed his fingers against his lips, remembering the touch of the man’s lips against his own. With a shake of his head however Harry sighed once more and straightened from the door. With a glance at his watch he knew he was already late to McGonagall’s transfiguration class. Shaking off his lingering thoughts about leaving Harry turned and jogged back up towards the Gryfindor classrooms. 

A/N Sorry RL interruption again, hope you enjoyed the update. :)


	20. Castle Pocket

CHAPTER 20

(Castle Pocket)

Harry chewed his bottom lip as he shuffled his way along the benches in the already overflowing Slytherin stands. The Hufflepuff v Slytherin quidditch game had drawn a respectable crowd. It was due partly to the clear warmish day and partly for the excitement the new Slytherin seeker had drawn. The young new seeker had been the replacement for Alfred Honeywell, who had broken his leg last game and would be out for the remaining season. If there was one thing Harry had missed about his magic was his ability to fly on a broom and thus he’d avoided going to quidditch games until today. Admittedly he’d helped out Madam Hooch during the day but he’d kept himself firmly on terra firma in the broom sheds, replacing broom handles, restringing bristles and polishing the quidditch sets. However Severus had asked him to be present for this game and had dutifully obliged the elder wizard. Shuffling the last few awkward steps Harry stumbled over a Slytherin student’s bag before flopping down onto the bench beside Snape. 

“Professor Evans.” Snape muttered in irritation as Harry straightened his jacket and got comfortable on the bench. 

“Sir.” Harry smiled brightly up at his elder, deliberately ignored Snape’s irritated grump at his awkward arrival. “Why aren’t we in sitting in the staff stands?” Harry whined like the petulant student he’d once been.

“Because we’re observing.” Snape glanced sideways at Harry before turning back to the quidditch pitch. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. As always Snape’s vague answer was going to make him ask for further information. “Don’t you ever just state something without all the intrigue and mystery?” 

“Potter.” Very much aware that they were surrounded by Slytherin students Snape growled at Harry from between clenched teeth. Once again Harry rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 

“Alright I bite. Please Severus, whom or what are we to be observing this afternoon?” Harry folded his arms across his chest as he watched Snape’s upper lip curl in mild irritation at the false politeness from his younger friend. Harry was expecting Snape to explode but after a deep steadying breath the elder wizard calmed himself and replied with surprising ease. 

“Professor Hartford.” At that moment the stand of Slytherin students exploded into cheers as the team took to the field and kicked off into the sky. Snape took the moment of loud cheers and excited yelling to finish his reply. “He is up to something and from here we can see where his attentions truly lie.” As the students settled back on their benches once again Snape’s voice trailed off. The wizard’s gaze moved from his cursory glance at the Slytherin quidditch team towards the staff stand. Harry followed the potion professor’s gaze across the field and fell on where the defense professor was sitting amongst the other staff members. 

Reluctantly Harry had to agree that from their place within the Slytherin stands they could clearly see Professor Hartford. The defence professor at the moment was talking animatedly with professor Binns, who look very uninterested in the conversation. The Hufflepuff team took to the sky shortly after their opponents had and were met with similar cries of excitement from their side of the stands. Harry had lost all interest in the game of quidditch at the same time as he’d lost his magic. Seeing a team soaring through the skies on magical brooms enjoying the freedom Harry had once enjoyed too, was a bitter pill to swallow. So like so many other things he’d previously enjoyed as a wizard he’d simply tried to forget it. With those morose thoughts still swimming around in his mind Harry turned his attention from Professor Hartford back to the silent brooding potions master beside him. 

Snape was intensely watching Hartford, his dark eyes never leaving the stands opposite them as he carefully and quietly assessed the other professor’s actions and attentions looking for hints or suggestions of what he was up to. Harry had to admire the elder wizard sat beside him. The man himself, behind the persona of Hogwarts professor was intense. Severus Snape was a complex individual and Harry wondered silently what the wizard was thinking now. He was very clearly observing things that Harry was not but the wizard’s obsidian eyes gave nothing of his thoughts away. So instead Harry quietly observed the tiny nuances in the man’s cold exterior. Beyond the sever mouth and crooked nose there was a softness to the professors features Harry had not seen before. At the corners of the man’s eyes there were crinkles of age and despite his dark hair, Harry could still see the occasional splash of silver that also marked the wizard’s age. Time spent in Voldemort’s service had done little but age the proud wizard sat before him and Harry silently wondered what Severus would look like had he never carried the dark mark. Pondering on that thought Harry was not aware that his blatant staring had not gone unnoticed. 

“What are you staring at Professor Evan’s?” Harry ignored the slightly irritated tone of voice that addressed Professor Evan’s, and he continued to stare at Snape’s face. It was only when the object of his attentions turned towards him with an angry scowl that Harry remembered, he was Professor Evan’s and the comment had been addressed to him. 

“Oh… um…sorry I was just…” Harry stumbled over his words as a horrified blush crept into his cheeks and he lowered his gaze from the elder wizard. Snape tutted loudly and rolled his eyes. He had felt Harry’s gaze long before he’d spoken of it. Admittedly he’d allowed the younger wizard time to stare but after several long minutes he’d worried that a student from his own house might notice. 

“Never mind.” Snape grumbled, having seen the blush in Harry’s cheeks and not wishing to cause further discomfort to them both. “Hartford has just snuck away from the stands. I’d follow him myself but as head of house my presence will be missed.” Snapping instantly back to himself Harry glanced back over at the professors stand opposite. Sure enough Hartford was nowhere to be seen and it was only as Snape gestured down towards the grass that Harry spotted the professor striding away from the quidditch pitch back towards the castle. “I’m assuming your ability to sneak around the castle undetected has not diminished as your magic has.” Snape lowered his voice so that his comments could not be heard above the chatter and cheers of the Slytherin crowd around them. 

“Probably not.” Harry muttered as he began to rise from the bench. “I’ll see you at dinner and tell you if I found out anything?” With a nod Harry turned to leave but before he could move away he felt the thin, cold fingers clutch at his own drawing him to a stop. 

“Be careful.” Harry’s breath caught in his throat as for the briefest of moments the touch of Snape’s hand against his own sent a bolt of warmth the length of his body. However no sooner had the touch been made it was gone as Snape turned back to the quidditch game having clearly made his point. 

“Sure.” Harry whispered as he turned back to continue his path out of the stands and down to follow the professor back into the castle. 

******************************  
“Have you found it yet?” The voice was familiar and Harry knew it belong to Edward Riddle. There was no possible way that the wizard himself was inside the castle so Harry assumed that Hartford had fire called him. 

“No, his private rooms are too well warded.” Hartford’s reply was irritatingly sharp as he addressed the other voice. The conversation had already been in progress when Harry had finally snuck into the defense classroom and up to the slightly ajar door of the professor’s office within. 

“That doesn’t surprise me; my father chose his closest servants based on their brains and skill not blind submission. We will have to find another way inside.” Up until this point Harry wasn’t sure whom the pair was discussing inside the office but with Edward’s comments he knew it was Snape that was the topic. “Have you checked his classroom and office?” There was obviously a negative reply because Edward demanded it quickly. “I doubt he’d be silly enough to keep it in plain sight but just incase check.” 

“And what would you like me to do with Potter?” Harry sucked in a sudden breath as he heard Hartford address him by his real name. He knew at some point someone would recognize him and after the incident at the dueling club it was hardly surprising Hartford knew whom he truly was. 

“That is entirely up to you uncle. You have proved to me conclusively that he has no magic of his own, my interest in him is now purely as an example of our cause.” Harry’s eyes widened in surprise at the confession, suddenly realizing the connection between Hartford and Edward. “Whatever you choose to do keep a close eye on him. Draco says he had an uncanny knack of succeeding where hope was gone. I wouldn’t want our little boy savior to suddenly gain the upper hand.” 

“You’re not going to intervene with Severus? I believe he and the headmaster are attempting to restore Potter’s magic.” Harry heard the snort of amusement from Edward in the fireplace. 

“They will not succeed. Potter’s magic came from my father and without him he has nothing. Just find my mother’s ring and keep an eye on them.” Harry knew the conversation had come to an end and so he hastily scrambled to the wardrobe that Remus Lupin had once kept the boggart inside. Safely hidden within the wardrobe Harry watched through the crack between the doors as Hartford exited his office and strode quickly from the classroom. Harry knew where the defense professor was going. The cheers from the quidditch pitch outside were clearly audible beyond the castle walls. The professor would not have long as the match would be coming to an end soon. 

As closely as he dared Harry followed Hartford into the dungeons. Like most classrooms at Hogwarts Snape’s potions classroom was unlocked. Harry hung back in the shadows behind the columns of the hallway as he watched Hartford enter the classroom and begin searching Snape’s desk drawers. Snape’s desk was a clutter of disorganized parchments, text books, quills and potion bottles. How the wizard found anything in the mess was beyond Harry’s comprehension. Hartford too seemed displeased with the disorganization and was less than careful as he riffled through Snape’s things. Harry’s hands twitched at his side as he watched the wizard move on from Snape’s desk to the potions store and the shelves around the room. Desperately Harry wanted to hex the wizard as he watched him touch the things that belonged to Snape and the students. As he watched Harry’s anger began to grow. His fists now clenched at his sides and his brow had furrowed in hatred. Hartford had no right to be here at Hogwarts, he was misleading everyone for the sake of helping another Riddle into power. 

Harry was completely oblivious to his emotions and what they were doing to the castle. Deep down inside Harry felt the swell of something familiar and with a sick kind of delight he closed his eyes and channeled that feeling towards Hartford inside the classroom, willing something, anything to prevent the wizard from his goal. As the wards shuddered and groaned however Severus Snape had come running into the corridor. At the sight of Harry in the dimly lit corridor Snape knew something was amiss. Sweat covered the young wizard’s brow, his body was shaking like a leaf and a strange halo of blue was glowing from him. 

Without pausing Snape threw himself at the young man in a flurry of robes and magic. “Finire, fusione.” Snape breathed out as his body connected with Harry’s sending them both slamming into the wall that seemed to melt and absorb them into it. Harry was winded of breath and his eyes snapped open in fear and surprise as he felt Snape’s hard body pressed the length of his. “Shhhh, calm down.” Snape whispered his face pushed impossibly close to Harry’s and his breath ghost against the boy’s cheek. With the solid wall of Snape pressed up against him Harry could hardly breathe. Snape glanced over his shoulder out at the corridor and the open door of his classroom. Hartford had come out of the classroom at the sound of the wards whining in response to Harry. He was hastily looking around the corridor for signs he had been caught. When he was sure no one was there the professor closed the classroom door again and strode off back down the corridor, clearly spooked by what he’d heard. 

With Hartford gone Snape sighed out audibly in relief and looked back at Harry pinned against him. The wizard looked pale, the shining green orbs staring up at him in fear. 

“I felt it.” Harry’s voice hitched in his throat, not daring to move. Snape’s chest heaved against his own, the elder wizard clearly breathless himself after the close call. 

“I know but we can’t let them know.” Snape breathed out once more. Harry nodded and ducked his gaze away from Snape’s intense dark eyes. “I need you to move a little, so I can get us out of here.” Snape whispered as nudged Harry in the ribs as he tried to shuffle through the folds of his robes that were wrapped around Harry. 

“Professor is that a wand in your pocket or are you just please to see me?” Suddenly nervous Harry chuckled at his own joke and smiled slyly as he felt Snape reach for his wand inside the folds of the robes sandwiched between them. Snape paused and looked calmly at Harry, his expression lacking the amusement that Harry was trying for. 

“Are you brave enough to find out?” Snape deadpanned in reply catching Harry in complete surprise. Without thought Harry leaned forward and locked his lips with the potions professors, in a heated kiss. Tongues collided in a passionate, desperate dance that left both Snape and Harry breathless. It was with a grunt of pain however that Snape drew away from his younger charge. “As much as this may appeal to you Harry, I’m too old for love trysts within the walls of Hogwarts. Do you mind if I remove us from this wall pocket?” Harry blushed and shook his head coyly as Snape removed the wand from his robes and whispered the spell. With a rather forceful push Harry and Snape found themselves spat back out into the dimly lit corridor of the dungeons. Harry turned around to watch as the stone of the castle wall crumbled back together again covering the space that he and Snape had occupied not a few moments before. With a sigh Harry turned back around to face Snape who was straightening his robes and dusting them free of the dirt from the stone. 

“Why do I feel like I need a cigarette right now?” Harry muttered as he began searching his pockets for his packet of cigarettes and the lighter. 

“Probably because the adrenaline rush you just experienced is mirroring the excitement of coitus.” At Snape’s accurate and rather detailed analysis of the situation Harry paused in his search for a cigarette and instead stared at his elder. “But it may also be the fact you’re addicted and you are relying on the habit as a crutch for your insecurities.” 

“Thanks for that psychological assessment Doctor Snape, way to cool a room.” Harry snorted and shook his head as he gave up looking for his cigarettes and leaned back against the wall of the dungeon corridor, opposite Snape. 

“You need to tell me what happened and I need a drink.” Snape pushed himself away from the wall and turned to head towards his rooms. Harry nodded and automatically went to follow the elder wizard down the corridor, preparing himself for yet another long evening. 

A/N Sorry its been a while I got distracted by shiny things....hehehe


End file.
